


悬日

by Matsumotokabocya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotokabocya/pseuds/Matsumotokabocya
Summary: 写作悬日读作乐高
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

樱井翔下了戏以后，去了好友的生日派对。他到的时候，派对已经开始了，好友只比他年长几岁，因为今天的派对，包下了一整间酒吧，任朋友畅饮，在场一起参加派对的人年龄也相仿，给今天派对的主人送上礼物以后，樱井翔便去吧台拿了杯威士忌，看舞池内的人随音乐摆动，他倚着桌子喝了两口，甩掉脑海里的台词，也下了场。  
  
耀眼的金发在舞池里格外明显，他跟着音乐在跳动，不少人主动贴上来，有眼神的传情，还有直接上手触碰他身体的，来者不拒，精挑细选，慢慢寻找今晚的泻火的猎物。  
  
如果说金发是灼眼，那么能与金发相提并论的，只有松本润身上穿的亮片短袖T恤了。毫无规律闪动的灯光，照在松本润身上时候，他就是舞池里最闪亮的星。有不少在樱井翔处被淘汰的人，转身又去找松本调情，奈何松本润戴着墨镜，一副生人勿扰的模样，不愧是最近娱乐圈里熠熠生辉的新星。  
  
到了半夜，场内的气氛渐渐冷下来，剩下的人也不再跳舞，凑在了卡座玩起了国王游戏，樱井翔也被留了下来，松本润坐在他的对面，身上穿着一件黑色单宁夹克，里面的亮片不时还会闪到樱井翔的眼。  
  
随着游戏进行到一半，松本润被灌了好几杯，他甚至起身喝酒时候都还要扶着桌子才能站稳，这时候樱井翔能够从他衣服的低领看过去，松本润的身体，一览无余。对方似乎也感受到了樱井翔的目光，他拿起酒杯喝酒挑眉看了樱井翔一眼，像是挑衅又像是勾引。  
  
酒桌上的人多多少少都喝了酒，大家的尺度越玩越大，被点到的樱井翔和松本润，被要求亲吻七秒，不然就各罚酒三杯。松本润是不能喝了，他趴在桌子上失了清醒，醉得喊他名字都要迟几秒才有答应，最后是樱井翔揽着松本润的腰亲了下去。  
  
松本润双手环抱着樱井翔，醉了还哼哼哧哧吐槽他的肩真溜，樱井翔一手握住松本润的腰，一手扶着他的头，对着他的唇吻了下去。原本以为只是浅尝辄止的唇瓣相贴，谁知醉猫伸出舌头撬开了樱井翔的牙关，轻舔他的上颚，亲得毫无章法。

但是勾得樱井翔起了欲火，俩人较劲想要夺取对方的氧气，短短七秒不至于吻到窒息，分开时，松本润装满秋水的眼睛，抬眸看樱井翔，伸舌舔了自己的唇瓣，像是在回味刚刚，脸上纯良的表情，让樱井翔差点以为眼里的人是刚刚吞下了一颗喜欢味道的水果糖的小孩。  
  
如果后来他们没有滚上床的话。  
  
樱井翔刚关上酒店的房间门，松本润的唇就急不可待地贴了上来，喝醉的人很好掌控，樱井翔不费吹灰之力就把松本润反扑在门上。

“第一次见面，送你个礼物好不好？”

樱井翔伸手将讲话的人裤子拉链解开，裤子掉在了地上。他发誓他看到了这辈子最美妙的风景——穿着丁字裤的松本润。不禁发出了赞叹的声音，松本润听到后转身看了人一眼。

“满意你看到的吗？”

“没想到你这个Omega这么会玩。”扳过松本润，樱井翔抓着他，让俩人的下半身紧贴着，他缓缓的挺腰摩擦着松本，模仿性交的动作，又侧过头去舔舐松本润的耳廓，用低沉的声音说着他对松本润的满意。

松本润偏头向樱井翔索吻，躲过樱井翔在他耳边的摩挲，松本润想要夺回主动权，牵着樱井翔的手来到自己腰侧，两边各打了一个蝴蝶结，松本润用眼神示意他拆开。

可是身上的人却恶劣地拒绝了他的请求，抱紧松本润，让他下巴抵着自己的肩，低头看自己两只手伸进了细绳，像揉弄面团一样玩弄着臀瓣，时不时还用手指勾起细绳，一下、两下、细绳勒着会阴处的敏感点，樱井翔一边玩弄着，一边感受到自己下腹的勃起，还有松本润的对他的渴望。

“后穴好多水，发情期吗？”

“嗯，见到翔くん就发情了……”

“所以穿着丁字裤来勾引我，刚刚在玩游戏的时候，是故意让我看到你衣服里面的？”

“是故意坐到翔くん对面的噢，想要你……唔……”

松本润脱下了樱井翔的上衣，趁着他抬手脱衣服，松本润离开他的怀抱的禁锢，贴着门板滑了下去。

樱井翔精瘦的胸膛上滑落的汗珠，牛仔裤卡在了一半，露出了内裤的边缘，松本润用手扯下了樱井翔的裤子，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔着樱井翔下体的轮廓，舔弄时嘴里还发出啧啧的水声，松本润一边舔着一边抬眸望向樱井翔。

居高而下的樱井翔，隔着内裤也感受得到松本润的脸贴着自己肉棒的温度，他脱下内裤扶着自己的性器，塞进了松本润的嘴里。

松本润张嘴含着樱井翔的前端，用舌尖触碰前端的缝隙，一次又一次地划过前端的小孔，勾着舌打转，刺激着樱井翔，自下望着樱井翔，四目相对，樱井锐利的目光下自己是被按在狮爪下的猎物，吐出樱井翔的性器，弯腰低头，伸着舌头舔弄樱井翔的囊袋，舔着的时候，松本润感觉到了性器一抖一抖，时不时擦过他的耳边，使他兴奋得呼吸急促，滑到根部，顺着凸出的青筋往上更卖力地舔，可是樱井翔忍不住了，抓着松本润的后脑勺，将性器插入红唇，挺腰的动作越来越大。

撞击着柔软的口腔内壁，最后樱井翔看着松本润的眼睛，最后射在了他的嘴里，他盯着松本润吞下了自己的精液，脸上的表情甚至可以说是喝饱牛奶后餍足的猫咪，还会高兴地用脸蛋蹭他的性器。

松本润腰侧的蝴蝶结，被樱井翔扯开，一片布落在了地上，这时松本润的酒已经醒了一大半，他把樱井翔推到在床上，自己两腿张开虚坐在樱井翔的两侧，用手撑在樱井翔的胸膛，挺身扭腰打转，慢慢用自己的下体去摩擦还在不应期的肉棒。

樱井翔只感受到了湿，滑腻的液体润滑着他们俩性器之间的摩擦，松本润的后穴期待着硬物进去，小穴的淫水已经泛滥得，樱井翔都听到了小穴在紧缩时候有的水声，美人在自己身上主动服侍着，松本润身上每一处都在散发着勾人的信息素，樱井翔很快又硬了起来，松本润抬起腰，伸手扶着樱井翔的性器，塞进了自己的后穴，龟头刚进去，松本润还在慢慢适应这根陌生的肉棒时候，樱井翔却使坏，掐着他的腰往下按，又抬起自己的腰向上顶，让松本以为性器初次造访就要刺进自己的生殖腔。

松本润双手撑着樱井翔的小腹，抬起自己的身子又坐下，每一次樱井翔的顶端都戳到了能让松本润高潮的点，他用樱井翔的性器快速地不停地刺激那个地方，可是骑乘的动作太过于消耗体力，还没到高潮，松本润累得连脚拇指都感觉不到这柔软的床垫。

“好想要翔くん肏我，肉棒插我的后穴，拜托~”明明都累得说不出话了，可是嘴里却还说着淫秽的话，勾引着樱井翔。

软香在怀，樱井翔也积了一堆欲火无处释放，松本润这个尤物，就连撒娇都带着欲求的喘息，这让樱井翔怎么会放过他。松本润趴在他的胸上，舔着樱井翔的锁骨讨好。樱井翔揽着他的腰将他压在床上，樱井下了床，拉着他的两条腿挂在自己手上，松本润的臀瓣一半露在空气中，上半身贴着床，下半身只能挂在樱井翔的身上，然后小穴不停被站着樱井翔操弄。

被翻过身的松本润说不出话来，他的嘴只够呼吸，他被顶弄得连头都仰起来只为了能够更好的呼吸，口水顺着嘴角流下，他的手抓着床单，不让自己被顶得移位，这样的姿势比起刚刚温吞的骑乘，过于激烈，快感一波又一波不停歇，他的乳头还因为抽插得太过猛烈，和床单不停摩擦而红肿，到后来松本润还在被快感操控，不停向樱井翔索取，甚至在高潮的时候，松本润向前爬想要逃，却被樱井翔抓回来，往更深处捣，到最后也不知道松本润眼角的是泪还是汗。


	2. 02

「天雷勾地火，俩人就成了性事上合拍的伙伴，再不知是谁的感情先越了界，就连床上的节奏都乱了拍，这关系原以为坚固是因为彼此都心照不宣。」

松本擅长交朋友，是圈内逐渐熟知的，松本很少自己提起，倒是许多友人会在节目上说到他们与松本喝酒时候的趣事，友人多偏偏其中帅哥更多，池面空港这称号也当之无愧。所以当樱井翔与他共同参与节目的时候，樱井翔说起松本润在喝酒时候发生的趣事，观众们也只以为池面空港又纳入了一名帅哥进港，仅此而已，谁能想到在节目上声称只是普通好友的俩人，会在下了通告后，一前一后踏入酒店。

自从上次的派对以后，在性事上契合的他们，在下床后交换了联络方式，于是就有了后来一次又一次的交合，也没有谁主动，他们凑在一起就自然而然的，这次樱井约松本喝酒，下次松本以出外景买了手信要拿给樱井翔为理由，邮件一来一回就如同正常朋友的交往，任谁都不会怀疑。

他在乐屋快速冲了个冷水澡，换上了简单的T恤和牛仔裤，没让经纪人送自己，跑楼梯下了三层打了出租车去约好的餐馆，当他到的时候，松本坐在隐秘的卡座，手里摆弄着店里的菜单，来回翻面在看，时不时又拿起手机确认时间。他不耐烦的模样让樱井翔连忙上前为自己的迟来道歉。

松本的头发有点长，他正在拍漫改校园偶像剧，为了符合角色设定，一直没剪头发，甚至还挑染了几缕，头发被棒球帽盖住，耳边头发被压出弧度，樱井翔刚进门远看他就像扎了双马尾的不二，他坐下后，见松本扶了扶自己帽檐，撇开碍眼的刘海到一旁，樱井又被自己刚刚的联想笑到，尤其是松本见到他的时候眼睛亮晶晶，并笑着喊了一声：“翔くん。”

更像了，又奶又甜，是不二家的奶味棒棒糖了。

口味相近的俩人点了同样的拉面，这时候点单员又问道：“那么请问香菜和葱要去掉吗？”

“不要香菜。”异口同声的俩人，服务员被他们的默契笑到，用笔写下要求。

“冒昧问一下，您是樱井さん吗？”

樱井翔愣了一下，点头以回答，在接收到来自粉丝的表白的同时，樱井不着痕迹地看了眼对面的松本润压下自己的帽子，低头玩手机，一副生人勿扰的样子，和樱井翔说话的服务员也识相地没去问同桌的人是谁，可是他们之间的沉默直到拉面上桌都没有消失。

松本一直低头玩手机，上菜以后，也是低着头吃面，帽檐低得快碰到了面碗，他们俩仿佛只是拼桌的陌生人，谁也不认识谁。

这不是他们俩第一次出来吃饭，只不过被认出来是第一次，抑郁的气氛直到吃完都没有散去，樱井面无表情去结了账，又收获到服务员的满分笑容，此时他闻到熟悉的香水从他背后经过，转身看卡座，已经没有人了。

樱井翔拿起手机，看到松本润发了信息给他，说在面店拐角处的小巷等他。

小巷在这条路的尽头，樱井翔走着走着，在饮料自动贩卖机前停下，掏出硬币买了罐饮料，偏偏机器吞了他的硬币，没出货品，他气得踢了一脚机器，本来今天在节目上就因为前辈不停地刁难他，导致节目录制很不顺利，才会迟到那么久，一想到能见到松本润，他就连走路的步伐都变大了，在见到对方的时候，所有工作上积攒的疲惫都被扫空，可是后面的沉默，不禁让他怀疑，对于松本润而言，和自己出来吃饭是有多见不得人。

“咕隆…咕隆……咚。”贩卖机发出一阵声响，掉出来两罐饮料，樱井一只手拿着两罐饮料，望了望周围没有路过的行人，于是拿着给多的一罐饮料去找松本润，希望他不要觉得这罐饮料多余。

樱井上了停在路边的车，好在松本润没让他失望，一边驾驶着，还笑得眼睛弯弯，说着谢谢。

“以后……”

继不要香菜以后，俩人今天又一次异口同声，樱井翔不知道松本要说什么，是不是和自己一样，想要断了这关系，刚刚出了面店以后，他想着不过就是长期炮友关系，散了也不会怎样，他才不要惯着这个人。

樱井认为，他对松本润最后的忍让，就是让他先说。

“以后去翔くん的家里吧。”

“？”樱井翔被吓到，攥着安全带不敢松手。

他们保持这段关系有小半年之久，期间樱井也不是没提过这事儿，但都被松本回避，这次他主动提出，令人出乎意料。

“前几天回实家，和妈妈学了几道菜，翔くん一起来试下我手艺好不好？”

声调是上扬的，还带着奶音，是在撒娇吗？是在撒娇吧？樱井翔在心里问自己。

如果说在车上的时候还是疑惑，到家里的时候他就肯定了，松本润今晚也太甜了吧，全程都在讨好他，甚至满足了他的性癖，等到性事结束后，他们清理完躺上床时候，松本赤裸着钻进樱井翔的怀里，说着沾了蜜糖的话。

“不想放翔くん去工作，想一直和翔くん待着。”松本身上有他用惯沐浴乳的味道，还有刚刚激烈交缠时候沾上的他的信息素，樱井翔只觉得，松本仿佛被他打上了专属。

“嗯？你是我的粉丝吗？”

“我是翔くん的粉丝噢。”

“是头号吗？”

“是头号粉丝噢，比谁都喜欢噢。”

“是喜欢还是爱？”被松本哄得高兴的樱井翔，俨然忘记刚刚的他还想和松本润结束炮友关系，打算以后桥归桥，路归路。

“稍微有些不同……”没得到合心的回答，但也被哄得开心的樱井翔翻身把松本润压在身下，亲昵地用鼻子蹭了蹭松本润的脸，心口不一说着回答：“你真是让人火大。”

新一轮战局的开始，从樱井翔说「我才不要你这样的粉丝」开始，终于松本润喘不过气的服输，但是他们的关系经过这个晚上，不进也不退，却开始朝着微妙的方向发展了。

第二天的清晨，躺在床上的樱井闻到了饭菜的香气。他随意套了条裤子走出去，他家里从未被使用过的厨房里，松本扭腰靠着冰箱做早餐，身上只穿着自己的T恤，用平底锅在煎蛋。

“唔，翔くん醒啦，衣服刚刚洗了，在浴室烘干呢，就不问自取，从你衣柜里拿了件衣服先穿着了。”

“衣服你随便穿，当然不穿最好。”樱井翔自后揽过松本润，咬着耳朵说话，带着刚睡醒慵懒的低沉嗓音。

“先吃早餐？”松本润提出了一个肯定会被否认的问题。

“先吃你。”

他们的相处越发旖旎，樱井陷进去却不自知，当他下了通告，经纪人送他回家，在车上看到松本发来的邮件，他们之间的对话已经变化成松本润向自己报告他正在超市买东西，问樱井有没有什么想吃的。

樱井哼着歌手指飞速在键盘上按着，答了松本问题的同时，他输入了一句：「家里的安全套好像用完了。」

对面的人似乎是抓着手机等他回复，邮件发过去不到几秒就显示已读，但是一个红灯的时间过去，新邮件提醒的声音才响起，点开看就是一句「知道了」，樱井倒是能猜到松本的表情，大概是红得不能再红了吧。

“翔さん心情很好？”

“这么明显吗？”上扬的嘴角立马撇下，酷哥人设不能塌！

“是恋爱了吧？”姜还是老的辣，有经验的经纪人见惯了没等艺人否定就接着补充到，“公司没有不允许恋爱，但是你还在发展期，不要被发现了。”

“嗯，知道了。”樱井翔没有否认，但还是被泼了一盆冷水，身在娱乐圈的他们，终日只得提心吊胆，生怕一个不谨慎，结局就会是万劫不复。

樱井翔用钥匙开门的时候，家里的灯是亮的。松本润第一次来樱井翔房子的时候就开口要了钥匙，樱井翔把备份钥匙塞他手心的时候，松本润当着他的面把钥匙串进了有自家钥匙的锁圈里。

站在玄关回忆的樱井翔，又想起今天下午的邮件回复，松本润没有否认他说的家，看松本润搅拌着锅里的汤，一阵暖意涌上来，想着自己有松本润真好。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”松本润打着赤脚，摘下了围裙，“我买了元贝噢。”


	3. Chapter 3

樱井翔今天一直心神不定，作为常规嘉宾在录制番组的时候，两三次没接住前辈抛来的梗，下了节目后，还被冷嘲了几句，他只得弯腰点头连赔不是。  
  
回到乐屋刚坐下来，攥着手机，掀盖闭盖的声音在安静的屋子里十分响亮，屏幕亮了又暗，在通讯录里翻了一下，找到了松本润的电话，拨打了过去，电话等了一阵才被接起。  
  
“喂你好，我是松本润的经纪人，他现在不方便接电话。”  
  
“好的，那我等一下……”  
  
“伤者松本润的状况现在稳定下来了，现在……”  
  
樱井翔打扰了的寒暄还没有说完，只听到电话那头的对话内容，让他心咯噔一下，眉头紧蹙，趁松本润的经纪人还没有挂电话连忙问出医院名字，起身离开了电视台大厦。  
  
出租车停在了医院门口，樱井翔丢下车钱，拢了拢自己的外套，低头走进了医院，到了病房的时候，松本润已经醒来了，床边只站了两个人，一个医生另一个樱井翔猜大概是松本润的经纪人。  
  
医生交代完病人的情况就离开了，樱井翔听了个大概，松本润因为工作连轴转，没吃早餐体力不支从楼梯上摔下来，被救护车送到医院，检查后轻微的脑震荡，并没有其他的问题。经纪人和医生一起走出去办理入院手续，经过樱井翔的时候，她看了樱井翔一眼，直到此刻，樱井翔才反应过来，他的身份出现在这里有些说不过去。  
  
“翔くん刚下节目吗？”病房只有两个人，樱井翔还站在原地，忘记怎么向前走。  
  
“诶？”  
  
“你的胸牌没有摘噢。”松本润看着樱井翔难得露出天然的模样，和他金发耳钉的外表，反差太多，咧嘴笑了出来。  
  
“噢噢。”樱井翔扯下自己的名牌，然后走向松本润，情不自禁凑近松本润的脸颊，看他脸上摔出来的伤口。  
  
其实只是一小块淤青，松本润感觉甚至没有打着吊水的手背疼，但是樱井翔托着自己下巴的动作，像是捧着易碎陶瓷娃娃，一脸凝重的表情不禁逗笑了他。  
  
樱井翔提出要陪床，被拒绝了，甚至待没一会儿就被松本润赶回去了，他记得樱井明天还有新剧开拍前的研讨会，今天回去后还得背台词。  
  
松本润第二天下午就能出院，樱井翔再三确定他无大碍后才肯走，被经纪人派来陪床的小助理都被樱井翔的一步三回头逗笑，最后助理看着樱井翔上了出租车，才回去病房。  
  
“你们在谈恋爱？”吉田秋子是松本润的经纪人，她和助理确认过樱井翔已经离开后，才扭头问松本润。  
  
“没有噢，只是朋友而已。”  
  
“不像，一听到你在医院就赶过来，朋友关系？上床了？”  
  
松本润的眼睫毛眨啊眨，出卖了主人的心虚。被一针见血刺破了。  
  
“你喜欢他？”  
  
松本润大笑，他听到了一个很好笑的笑话，他想他改天一定要和樱井翔说：诶你知道吗，我的经纪人竟然觉得我会喜欢你。  
  
“谨慎点，该说的你也知道的，你进娱乐圈也不是为了谈恋爱的对吧。”

松本润点头表示赞同。  
  
“都是我去他家里啦，”松本润抿着嘴，低头看着自己的手指，他的包里还放着樱井翔家里的钥匙。

“松本润！你疯了！怎么还上人家里了，你是嫌小报没有业绩是不是？”吉田吓得连名带姓吼了自己的艺人，她已经能够想到要是周刊女性、文春什么的刊登到登堂入室的松本润时候大标题了。

“之前出去吃饭他什么伪装都没有做，大剌剌地出现了，被他的大饭认出来了，我要他家的钥匙就是为了不出去约会啦……”  
  
“本来就是，炮友还想出去约会？你们都是上升期，不管Omega还是Alpha被传出绯闻没有好处。”  
  
“我明白的，今天他过来匆匆忙忙的，别让他被拍到了，这样我还要被连累。”松本润看了看窗外，摄影棚里人多口杂，不免有工作人员出卖消息给小报记者，谁也不知道，医院的门口会不会有人蹲点。

  
  
果不其然，第二天的小报刊登了松本润被推上救护车、和樱井翔从出租车出来的两张照片，旁边大大的标题写着「恋爱中」。刚有一点知名度的Omega和新晋帅气Alpha，俩偶像恋爱的消息在最近风平浪静的娱乐圈里，掀起不小的水花，成了当天大家茶余饭后的谈资。

第二天樱井翔下了楼，一打开车门，就看到自己的经纪人黑着脸，而副驾驶座上放着报纸，车上都沉默着，经纪人中村大朗问樱井翔怎么想的。

照片上的表情过于担心，朋友关系由他们说明，实在站不住脚，樱井翔看着自己的名字和松本润放在了一起，心里却不是滋味。

樱井还要去开会，中村说着他会处理，让他认真工作先。

中村眼光狠辣，他当初挑中樱井翔的时候，就是要他不服输的那股劲，小年轻想要证明给世界看的态度，是很好的原动力，于是在樱井翔下车前，中村狠心要搓他嚣张的气息：“你不要想报道的事情，只管自己工作，要是表现不好，这可能就是你最后一部剧。”

“砰——”樱井翔回应人的方法，是在说完我知道了以后把车门关得震天响。

研讨会一天开到晚，樱井甚至连喝水的时间都没有，等台词对完以后，比平常还要用劲的他，嗓子已经要废了，在场的人都能看到樱井身上的干劲，共演也没有不识相地提起今早的绯闻。

松本润出院后被送回家，一路上，经纪人耳提面命没两句，就接电话去处理关于他和樱井翔的绯闻去了，松本润不敢多话，樱井翔发了邮件问他出院了没有，他像回复其他朋友发来的问候一样，回复了樱井翔。

没过多久到了家，他还被警告近期不要和樱井翔见面。

“添乱的有对方事务所就算了，你不要再给我添乱，不然就让你自生自灭。”

听完经纪人的抱怨，松本润才知道，原来Alpha那边的事务所对于多方求证俩人是否正在恋爱中这个问题，只回复了那是艺人的私事，没有承认，也没有否认。

后来这场绯闻平息下来，靠的还松本这边给各位媒体的回复，短短一句「朋友关系，没有恋爱」，澄清了状况。

樱井翔看到松本润事务所回复的时候，是在新剧的研讨会结束后发现自己的外套落在了会议室，还没打开会议室门的时候，听到正在收拾工作人员在说人要有自知之明，不要自作多情。

刚被经纪人教训完的他当然知道这些人说的就是自己，转身离开电视台大厦，那件外套他也没有拿回来。

总有一天我会让松本润心甘情愿承认和我在一起。

樱井翔知道即使松本润这边否认了，小报记者也不会放过他们。好在松本润开始造访自己租住的屋子时候，樱井翔将买属于自己的房子的打算提上了日程，小半年过去了，装修好放置了，已经可以拎包入住了。 

过几天松本润扮演着他上一部电视剧的角色，去樱井翔的新剧客串，松本润在下戏后也没有工作，导演和他认识，留了他一起吃晚饭，樱井翔也去了，在吃饭他们时候挨着坐，在桌上大家讨论着拍摄时发生的趣事，作为只是客串，不在场的他也没有参与进话题，而是主动地布菜。樱井的碗里，放着的都是他爱吃的菜，饭桌上传过绯闻的两个人就像熟人一样相处自然，也没有刻意避嫌，彼此打趣和吐槽也不在少。

他们看上去就像普通的好朋友。

而在大家全都去灌导演酒的时候，松本润高兴也喝了不少，有点醉了便没有离开座位跟着去闹，身体微倾偏头看向导演。

松本润的发梢，搔着樱井翔的心，如果没有旁人，只要樱井翔再靠前一点，松本润就能贴到他的胸膛。鬼迷心窍的樱井翔，差一点点就想要伸手撩拨松本润的头发，抚摸Omega后颈的腺体。

可是樱井翔不可以。

在他还在想松本润后颈的时候，他的小腿感受到旁边的人伸出脚去勾他，左肩贴右肩的俩人，此时在桌底下，松本润的脚却是叠在樱井翔的腿上的。

饭后酒过三巡，大家都喝得差不多，散场时候大家站在餐馆门前，松本润坐出租车回去，樱井翔则是被经纪人派来的助理盯着，被送了回去。

在车上助理能感受到樱井翔的情绪比往常结束工作要高，以为是喝了酒的原因，没有第三个人知道，刚刚发生的事情。

等出租车驶离，松本润才张开一直紧握的手，躺在掌心的是一把崭新的钥匙。手机铃声也响起来，上一条邮件还是出院时候的回复，是樱井翔给他发来了地址。

  


俩人避开风头，小心出行，在另外一套屋子约会，饶是小报记者在俩人家楼下埋伏许久，也没有拍到他们的同框图，过了一段时间后，绯闻便淡出了大众的记忆，不攻自破。

松本润还是那个爱出去和朋友喝酒的池面空港，每天出门的时候都会坚持将信息素抑制贴贴好，即便是经常见面的工作人员，也不知道他身上信息素的变化。

樱井翔和松本润之间的相处也成了习惯，Omega的发情期来得猝不及防，就在樱井翔低头舔弄着松本润锁骨时候，突然闻到了一股茶香溢出，樱井翔看了眼身下的人，松本脸上的潮红，眼神的迷离，像藤蔓在樱井身上纠缠，甘愿被他予取予求。

发情期的松本对樱井越发渴望，宛如皮肤渴望症发作就连中场休息时，Alpha想要下床去给他倒水，他也要挂在背上，就连喝水，缠人精是撒娇让樱井用舌渡给他，俩人在厨房面对面贴着，松本涂了指甲油的脚趾在樱井翔的脚背，双手攀在樱井的肩上，闻着茶香和果香味道交织，盖过了他们身上的汗味和麝香味。

松本润喝水太过色情，惹得金发少年又被勾得把他抱起放在料理台上肏干，樱井翔低头扶着肉棒插入软穴时候，听到了水声，抬头一看口干的松本拿过水槽里放着洗干净的水蜜桃，咬了一口，在桌上撑起身子，将桃肉喂到樱井的嘴里，桃汁落在他们的身上，到处都是

“是翔くん的味道……”

樱井抓住松本的手腕，对着桃子咬了一大口，接着松本的唇就盖了过来，情趣就是樱井还埋在他的体内，可是他们却只想争那块桃肉。

“桃子，喜欢吗。”樱井缓慢地抽插着，馋得松本想要更多。

“喜欢桃子，喜欢翔くん的味道……”

这句话仿佛打破了他们的关系，就如同松本那天的十指紧握，松本现在喊着的喜欢，是樱井得到的允许，樱井陪着松本度过了发情期，打上了临时标记。那天晚上躺在床上，在怀里的松本任由樱井翔动作，因为标记的原因，蜜桃味安抚了他躁动的欲望。

  


  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

樱井翔听到大门打开的声音，走到玄关，客厅没有开灯，他穿着袜子走在地上没声音，所以松本润打开灯，看到樱井翔的时候，惊得往后退了一步。  
  
“你怎么不开灯呢，吓我一跳。”  
  
冬夜下着雪，松本润即使是从车库乘电梯直接上来，也要裹得严严实实的。  
  
樱井翔看到畏冷的小熊摘了毛线帽，解开长围巾又脱了羽绒服，和身穿单衣的自己，对比强烈。  
  
“想着你怕冷，就先过来开暖气，在房间里整理着东西等你呢，你也太慢了吧。”  
  
“哪有，明明你也刚来不久，房间都还没热起来。”松本被樱井翔骗了，他脱下羽绒服的时候，全身抖了抖。  
  
樱井看着松本润把羽绒服挂在衣笠，里面穿的开襟毛衣，勒出他纤细的腰线，欲念一动，从后面抱着他，低声说道：“没有关系，一会儿就热了。”  
  
说着就在玄关处亲了起来，樱井牵起松本的手，感受到一阵冰凉，他放开松本的唇，“你手怎么那么冷？”  
  
“没关系，一会儿就热了。”松本润不满被打断的动作，又凑前去讨吻，伸手探进樱井翔的居家裤里，冰凉的手指划过樱井的下腹，惹得樱井一阵瑟缩。  
  
松本隔着内裤用掌心揉压着尚未苏醒的性器，樱井的体温暖和了松本润的手，揉捏了一会儿，手里握着的性器硬了，松本扯下樱井的裤子，一只手的食指指尖沾着顶端吐出的黏液，另一只手惦着樱井的囊袋，包入手心。  
  
樱井窝在松本的脖颈处，含着他的耳垂，低下头对着锁骨又吮又吸，松本被推到在沙发上，樱井压着他，粗粝的舌面一次次舔松本的乳头，手也在玩弄着他的另一个乳头，等到松本的欲望彻底勃起时，樱井从上俯视着他，眼里充满了玩味，脸上满满写着情欲二字的松本，湿润的眼眸，微颤的睫扇，翘起的上唇，喘息起伏的胸膛都在引诱着樱井，他弯腰用肩抬起松本的腿，感受到松本的颤抖，侧脸伸出舌头舔着松本柔嫩的大腿内侧，猩红的舌头和白皙的皮肤交织在一起的画面，充满色情的诱惑，小穴情不自禁吐水，想要樱井插进来。  
  
性器插入后，樱井挺腰的速度越来越快，他将松本的双腿抬起，挂在他的手臂上，对着穴内的深处的软肉重重地撞击，不再注意深浅，只想着把身下人撞碎。  
  
松本的后穴咬着性器，躺着的他被樱井拉起来，靠着沙发背上，松本看了身上人一眼，嘟嘴要了一个吻，明白了樱井的意思，他抱着自己的大腿，拉开自己的臀瓣，手指按着自己的穴口，诱惑着樱井。  
  
樱井又拿过一个安全套戴上，把松本抱起来，插入他不满足的后穴，将他整个人顶进沙发里，听他被顶弄时发出的呻吟，看他后仰张着嘴呼吸，头发被汗湿得纠成一缕一缕，松本润抓不住自己的腿，他被肏得松开了手，只能紧攥着椅背，被樱井翔一次一次地撞进沙发里，他的腿肚贴着樱井翔的腰，绷直的脚背在空中乱划，沉浸在性爱之中的他，只会让樱井翔想要插得更深，想一直埋在他的体内，甚至想要永久标记他。  
  
他们保持这段关系已经三年了，松本的发情期、樱井的易感期都在这个屋子度过。刚刚性交完，俩人躺在地板上，你一口我一口分享着一根香烟，刚被临时标记完的松本贴着，手指有一下没一下玩着他肚脐的脐钉。  
  
“别玩，等下惹出火来，你明天还有工作吧。”樱井拉过松本的手，不让自己身上的魅魔为非作歹。  
  
“翔くん竟然有记我的行程，差点我都要以为你要爱上我了呢。”松本反握住樱井的手，俩人十指紧扣，甜蜜气氛像是全糖的果茶。  
  
樱井翔低头轻啄松本润的唇，手从松本的指缝抽出，又探进了松本润的后穴按压着。  
  
“对，很爱你的身子，这答案满意吗。”  
  
“十分满意。”松本爬起来推倒樱井翔，坐在他的小腹上，扶着性器对准自己贪吃的肉穴，慢慢吞进去。  
  
骑乘的姿势，时而樱井翔耻毛的擦过他的囊袋，也让敏感的松本全身一抖，温柔缱绻的性爱，让他餍足，他对樱井翔是满意的，不管是性事上还是他们默认的相处方式，只要不被发现，松本就能一直拥有樱井翔的身体。  
  
房间里令人安心的蜜桃味，不禁让他又想起之前，他来的时候，樱井翔也已经到了，只是那时候在房间里打电话，电话那边似乎是他的经纪人。  
  
“中村，你在担心什么，我和松本润并没有谈恋爱。”  
  
“只是节目的效果而已，况且我们也没被拍到。”  
  
“我不会爱上他的。”  
  
“我保证，只要被拍到，不管是我还是他，我马上断掉这关系。”  
  
“这房子我也会卖掉的。”

松本假装没有听到，进了厨房将打包带来的寿司拿出，用小碟子将酱油和山葵装好，坐在客厅里播放自己租来的电影。

那时候樱井从房间里出来看到自己时，表情也没有变，像往常一样揽着松本坐在沙发上看电影，还让松本喂他吃寿司。

松本润想樱井翔应该也无所谓自己有没有听到，毕竟对他们而言，也就是对外声称好友的床伴。

只不过前几天他们上了同一个通告，因为那期节目，樱井翔和松本润的好友关系又被炒成热话题，后来松本润收到一封邮件，是他的友人发来的，上面写道：有人来问他，樱井翔和松本润真的只是普通好友关系吗？

所以樱井翔才会对经纪人做出保证吧，紧跟时髦的松本润当然知道，在网络世界，刚兴起的追星论坛里，已经有人在写他和樱井翔的爱情故事。

去年十月播出的节目上有个环节是品尝嘉宾带来的美食，是一块刚烤好没切的肉，松本主动拿起刀在处理。

嘉宾称赞松本润的动作熟练，松本没来得及接话，站在一边看松本动作的樱井就开口说道：“松本啊，最近演的那个角色，不是天上地下本大爷最厉害的设定嘛，但其实噢，私底下的他很温柔，和大家出去玩的时候，也是负责分食的那个噢。”

“啊，难怪看上去那么熟练。”

松本润看了樱井翔一眼，抿着嘴继续切肉的动作。松本没想到樱井翔还记得，只不过是他一次小情绪的外露，在那之前的一个傍晚，他下了通告后过去樱井的屋子，抱着杂志在看，他因为电视剧走红，不仅日本，在全亚洲都收获了不少粉丝，上面路人采访对松本润的印象都停留在他那个角色上，他也被大家以为他是易怒的，唯我独尊的性格。

樱井翔到了之后，看到他坐在屋子里正沮丧，把他抱进了怀里用信息素安抚了自己，虽然后面又是以发泄为目的的性爱。

“翔くん今天好温柔。”松本润坐在樱井翔身上，樱井翔整个人埋进松本润的怀里，胸膛相抵，房间里呼吸的声音太小，俩人心跳的声音都能盖了过去。

“想抱抱潤ちゃん。”樱井翔偏头靠在松本润的肩上，就像小孩子撒娇一样，如果不是他的性器还埋在松本润体内，松本润都要怀疑自己养了个宝宝。

“はぃ？”松本润听到新奇的称谓，转头看了眼樱井翔，樱井翔伸手扶着他的后脑勺，用额头贴着松本的脸蹭了蹭。

“潤ちゃん看上去好软，好想吃掉。”樱井抱着动了起来，性器微微抽插着，每一下都抵着松本敏感的点。

松本的喘息呻吟带着鼻音，整个人挂在樱井翔的身上，连动都懒得动，樱井翔觉得自己身上挂着一块香扑扑的年糕，纯白的、柔软的，想要拆吃入腹，又像精致的陶瓷娃娃，令人忍不住放轻动作。

那天录完节目后，樱井翔还有下一个工作，松本润没和他说上话，那阵子他们都忙，俩人工作连轴转，房子空了两个月，等俩人都有空了，已经是去年的平安夜，好友开了派对喊了一堆人过去，樱井翔和松本润也都在，和他们初次见面时候的那个派对不同的是，松本润一直坐在角落，对于舞池里的灯红酒绿是一副兴致缺缺的样子，樱井翔感觉他不对劲，和他一起坐在吧台，然后把手贴在了松本润的额头上，果然滚烫。

樱井翔打了电话给松本润的助理，让对方来接他，24小时待命的助理很快就到了，和派对的主人把松本送上车以后，樱井翔也失了兴趣，和主人告别打算回家。

出租车行驶到一半，樱井翔的手机收到松本润发来的邮件，然后他让出租车司机拐弯去了他和松本润都有钥匙的那个房子。

屋子里灯火通明，客厅的茶几上放着袋子，里面有好几盒不同疗效的感冒药，松本润席地而坐，嘴里叼着体温计，撕下来的抑制贴丢在一旁，看到樱井翔回来，松本润用上目线看着他，可怜巴巴的模样，让樱井翔想起他曾经出演的宠物男友的角色。

说起来那个角色名字还是モモ，因为这个名字，很多人给他塞了水蜜桃味的产品，从护手霜、沐浴乳到香水，樱井翔的下巴抵在他的肩膀看松本润拿着一堆桃子周边在闻味道。

“难闻死了，都是香精的味道。”水蜜桃本桃发出抗议。

“但是是翔くん的味道啊。”松本故意把水蜜桃香水的喷口往樱井翔的鼻尖凑，身后的人偏头躲过，报复性地掐了松本腰侧的痒痒肉，惹得怀里的人一阵瑟缩。

樱井趁机抢过松本手里的香水，丢在地上。

“是不是我的味道你还不知道吗。”樱井翔一把将桌上的瓶瓶罐罐扫到地上，把松本润按倒在桌上，果香弥漫整个屋子，包围着松本润。

宠物モモ很可爱，发烧的松本润很可怜，但是不懂好好照顾自己的松本很可气。

樱井翔皱着眉头从地上拉起松本润，让他坐到沙发上，拿起旁边的抱枕让他靠着。凑近松本的时候，还闻到一股茶香夹杂着酒味，想起刚刚松本润的面前还放着酒杯，不禁教训他“你都发烧了，刚刚还在酒吧里喝酒！”

“唔，很久没和大家聚会了嘛，而且今天平安夜，一个人好寂寞，不想回家。”松本润坐都坐不稳，躺倒在沙发上，抱着抱枕说胡话。

“喝水，把药吃了。”樱井翔倒了杯水，又把有退烧功效的感冒药递给他，就差喂他吃下去了。

“唔，药好苦，不想吃！”发了烧的松本润就好像三岁小孩需要人哄着吃药。

“那你想吃什么？”樱井翔挑眉，掐着松本润的脸，把药丸塞进去，转身去拿放在身后的水杯，一扭头回来，四瓣唇相贴。

樱井翔心想，松本润骗人，药丸包裹着糖衣，明明就很甜。

“什么都不想吃，想吃翔くん〜”松本润眼睛亮晶晶，嘴里却一直说着胡话，还要撩拨他，樱井翔无可奈何，在出租车上收到邮件的时候，他还在担心松本，按他逞强的性格，肯定是会把助理赶回去过节，然后自己一个人在家里死撑。

松本润说过他生病在家的时候，没人照顾自己，煮了一碗夹生的粥。

樱井翔记着他在节目上提起的这件事，刚想问松本润要家里的地址，即使自己不能过去，也能给他点个外卖，幸好这时候，松本润发来了邮件。

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

退烧药开始生效，松本润头轻脚重的状况有被缓解，这时点的外卖也正好送上门，是一锅清淡的蔬菜粥。

坐在餐桌上本来期待着能有节日大餐的松本，一下失了兴趣，撇着嘴看正在盛粥的人。  
  
“今天是平安夜！我们应该在刚刚派对上吃大餐的！”松本小朋友抱着双脚踩在餐椅上，脸埋入膝盖，露出可怜的狗狗眼。  
  
“对，我应该在派对上吃大餐的，拜谁所赐呢？”樱井翔把粥舀好，放在松本面前，故作生气地撇了小宠物一眼。  
  
“都怪我。”松本的头撇到一旁，原本中气十足的模样，突然泄了气，说话的声音越来越小。  
  
樱井翔没有坐在松本的对面，绕过桌子，坐在了旁边，拿起松本的碗，用勺子搅了搅，然后舀了一勺，吹凉了递到了被霜打的小茄子嘴边。  
  
“快吃，然后上床去睡觉。”  
  
“这可是我们第一次一起过节，应该是香槟穴子寿司牛扒意面的，为什么是蔬菜粥！可恶！”松本不好意思被人喂，接过了碗愤懑着感叹道。  
  
樱井翔没有接话，松本润烧糊涂忘记了前提，可是他没有忘，因为他们只是性伴侣，温情的节日，鲜花礼物美酒，他们都不需要。他们之间只有安全套和谨慎。  
  
晚餐吃到一半，松本润刚刚看起来高涨的情绪已经被病毒灭得差不多了，樱井翔把点的都吃完，勉强算吃饱，站起来收拾碗筷的时候，松本润已经双唇微张，闭眼坐在椅子上，快要睡着了。樱井无奈地叹了口气，拦腰抱起他，还把人吓得抓着他脖颈。  
  
“去睡觉好不好？”樱井翔温柔的声音，像是催眠曲，松本润没力气，只能用鼻子哼出一句答应。  
  
樱井单膝跪着床，把松本轻柔地放上去，还被身下的人拉着用脸蹭蹭，感受小猫撒娇。  
  
“翔くん好温柔……喜欢翔くん。”松本抱着棉被，失去大脑处理事情的能力，想到什么说什么。  
  
樱井瞬间宕机，好在入侵的大魔王看上去已经睡着了，心底又有些小雀跃，试探性的问了一句：“和翔くん在一起好不好？”  
  
“唔？”松本的小脑袋瓜里充满了许多问号，努力地强撑自己双眼，看眼前的人。  
  
“当我的男朋友好不好？”樱井翔发誓他只是在哄成年的大朋友，不是在欺骗小朋友。  
  
松本润张张嘴，想说些什么，但是他已经电量耗尽，双眼一闭，无情地进入了休眠模式。  
  
如果他明天还记得的话就告白。樱井翔也上了床，把松本润抱进怀里，一点点释放信息素，安抚怀里的这个用棉被裹着的小茶包。  
  
少有的，主卧的大床上，松本和樱井并肩躺着，没有被欲望支配。  
  


“翔くん早上好，唔……为什么我会在这里？”因为年轻恢复能力好，昨天病恹恹的人，今天已经充满电，看上去精神十足，睁着大眼睛，看床上还在睡的樱井翔。

“你还记得什么？”

“昨天我和你一起在派对上，我点了杯酒！然后……”眼珠子转呀转，回忆昨天发生的事情。

“然后？”樱井翔还困，省电状态下，他重复着松本润的话。

“然后……我喝醉啦？”想想自己被控诉多的几条罪状，尝试设值带入填空。

“没有，你昨天发烧烧糊涂了。”真的糊涂了，还是会传染的那种。

樱井翔双目闭着，其实已经清醒了，他怕一张开眼睛，眼底的失落会扫了眼前人的好心情。

“哎，昨天平安夜，我吃了平安果吗？”盯着樱井翔的脸，对方不肯看自己，就伸手去捏对方的脸，病后记事儿他不行，扰人清梦他第一。

“家里哪来的苹果？”樱井翔这才睁开眼，看着松本炯炯有神的眼，掌心贴上他的手背，握着抓下来，塞进被子里。

“那我可以吃水蜜桃吗？”松本钻进樱井的怀里点火，使着小心机，释放自己的信息素诱惑人。

等他们从床上起来，已经是午后一点，无所事事的两人难得的在樱井翔的屋子里待了一天。

松本让助理给自己送来了需要的材料，下厨房做了一顿午餐。樱井站在不远处，拿出袋子里的苹果洗干净，递到松本嘴边，大厨无暇理他，咬了一口应付了事，然后低头继续处理海鲜。

松本润裤子都没穿好，卡在臀上，裤脚拖地，上半身也只穿了一个深V领的针织衫，樱井从领口还可以看到早上他留下的痕迹。昨天松本穿得严实，今天换了衣服，樱井才注意到松本颈间挂着的项链。

之前他们作为二十代男艺人以队伍的形式上了一期竞技类节目，因为是团队的关系，在后台化妆间挑衣服时候，都是相似风格。松本对时尚有研究，在搭配好衣服后，顺带连首饰也选好了，樱井翔换好松本顺带替他搭配的衣服出来时候，看到松本拿着一条项链爱不释手。

“这项链我可以买回去吗？”首饰赞助商提供的，偶尔有艺人看中也可以直接买回去，松本说完已经掏出钱包准备结清。

樱井探头去看松本说的项链，这时松本已经迫不及待地戴上了，他的快乐很简单，仅仅只是收获了一件喜爱的项链，眼睛都能亮星星。

“这项链还有同系列的一条，你们要看看吗？”服化师找出放在旁边盒子的项链，打开递到了两个人眼前。

“诶？”松本润拿起吊坠看了看，又放在自己的胸前比划，再一看今天穿着大领子衣服的樱井翔，松本润直接把项链拿给他，让他给自己当模特。

带着项链的两人，站在镜子前，你看我、我看你，挤眉弄眼，最后松本拍板，把两条项链都买下，又觉得这项链和樱井今天的衣服很适合，等樱井下了节目再拿给他。

下了节目樱井没忘这事儿，倒是松本赶着下一个通告，早就跑得没影，他带了回去，后来他俩都没有再提起这条项链了。

  
daylight和moonlight，昨天月光下的床铺，和无法在太阳下的他们。

“你昨天……”樱井翔踌躇，要不要说出口。

“哎？你说什么，抽油烟机的声音有点大。”松本润手里拿着锅铲，不自觉拉高音量问樱井翔。

樱井翔两次提起，都没得到结果，他放弃了，都怪当下这看似同居的生活场景，蒙蔽了他的心吧。

昨晚糊涂的人，其实是自己吧。

做好的大餐放在茶几上，俩人盘腿坐在地上，电视正在播放元日节目的预告，有松本润的片段，也有樱井翔的。昨晚的蔬菜粥提供的能量，一个晚上过去了早就消化得差不多，饥肠辘辘的他们进食的时候都没说话，光顾着填饱肚子了。

“又到新年了，可以趁假期好好放松一下了。”松本润看着节目感叹道，吃完饭他就坐不住了，不自觉半躺在地上，靠着沙发。

“翔くん过年会回实家吧，群马那边过年有什么不同吗？”松本润撑着上半身，仰头看身后的樱井翔，是一个好奇宝宝。

“都大同小异吧，花样可能还没有圣诞节多？”节目上正在播放街上昨天平安夜张灯结彩，行人纷纷出门过节的报道。

“诶，这也还是第一次和你一起过节呢，”松本拿过洗好的草莓，塞进嘴里，又拿过一颗草莓去蒂后，递给了不远处的樱井翔，“你的圣诞节一般做什么呢？”

“以前家长忙，说起过节，更多是和其他人一起过的记忆。”樱井翔移动到松本润旁边，俩人一起分食着桌上的草莓。

“诶，恋人吗？”松本润咬着草莓忘记吞，脸上一副想知道的表情。

“嗯，我的初恋。”

那个男人叫鸣海凉介，是樱井父亲的手下，靠着贷款读完大学，还在学校就拿到大会社实习生资格，毕业后也在会社留了下来，算是被樱井的父亲看着成长，一手提拔，养入麾下，偶尔还让对方上门吃饭，来的次数多了，樱井翔和鸣海就混熟了。

鸣海感恩樱井先生，给樱井翔当过一阵子数学家教，平常也会多加照顾樱井翔。

社会人成熟，更何况职位比同期生要高的鸣海也是会笼络人心，彼时年少的樱井不自觉被吸引，Alpha主动以修学旅行约了鸣海同行，在京都的温泉酒店里告白，把Beta压在地上，初出茅驴的小年轻被成年人教着怎么做爱。

樱井翔现在想起鸣海，都会想起很多个晚上他们之间啤酒味的吻，是对未成年人的吸引。交往后，樱井每次去鸣海家留宿，在公司忙了一天的人睡前都要喝啤酒放松，并且还会装成老师的样子，不让跃跃欲试的樱井沾酒。

但是樱井翔的金发，是鸣海陪着他去染的，樱井的脐钉，鸣海坐在旁边，把自己的手放在樱井的嘴巴前说：“你要是怕疼得喊出声，就咬吧。”当然这被叛逆的樱井以为是被小瞧了，回去就把鸣海压在地上学他。

“你要是怕疼得喊出声，就咬吧。”

后来鸣海被提拔外派，樱井翔也因为要出道的关系，他们的感情被现实中断，戛然而止。

“诶，第一次听你说起喜欢的人。翔くん，”松本润眨着眼喊了樱井翔，拿起最后一颗草莓，塞进嘴里。

“什么？”樱井翔挑眉看松本润，猜不到他接下来要说的话。

“如果我们之间，有恋爱对象了，就结束这段关系吧。”

樱井翔没有说话，他起身把松本润按在地上，亲了上去，草莓果肉咬碎在嘴里，果汁从松本的嘴角流下。


	6. Chapter 6

松本润的绯闻闹得沸沸扬扬，樱井翔不管走到哪，都能听到大家提起讨论。  
  
对象是凭借着互联网销售起家的会社社长，所谓绯闻是看到这位社长进去，不久后松本润也走进去了餐馆，接着八卦杂志凭借着自己天马行空的想象力，编造出了整整一版面俩人激恋中。再撰写一些知情人的情报，什么结婚相谈中，已经彼此见过家长了。  
  
樱井翔看着八卦小报的恋爱故事，如果他不认识松本润的话，他可能都不禁感叹一句，这故事写得真好，俩人真情投意合，绝配。  
  
松本润的粉丝顺着报道去找了这位年上十岁的社长博客，上面发的照片还有在被拍餐馆的食物照片，樱井翔没有忽略，在刀叉的反光中，看到摆在一旁的帽子，与松本爱戴的那顶，有点相似。  
  
他又想起去年年末圣诞节时候，松本润和他做的约定。  
  
“如果我们之间，有恋爱对象了，就结束这段关系。”  
  
樱井翔合上笔记本电脑，拿起一旁的手账，写上自己的日程，写着写着没有了墨，笔在本子上留下的只有划痕，樱井翔终于放肆了一回，一笔一划，他的名字成了纸背上的痕。

  
  
小道消息捕风捉影，甚至连同框都没有出现，只是因为樱井翔和松本润的在其他人眼里关系好，平时在节目上出演，松本润会依赖樱井翔，樱井翔总是在吐槽松本润又对他千依百顺。  
  
尽管说出：“我对他已经尽力了”，但他从来没有拒绝过松本润。在节目上分食同一盘精致料理，就因为松本润说一句：“我也想吃饼干啊。”就能让吃货心甘情愿地割爱。  
  
他们之间的互动，谁人不羡慕有这样的好朋友。以至于有一档以街头采访并配上主持人吐槽的节目，在随机采访路人时候，他们的关系，被不同的路人提到。  
  
Q：你相信世界上有纯洁的AO友谊吗？  
  
A：相信呀，樱井翔和松本润不就是吗？  
  
不管是被友人在广播里爆料，松本润不愿回家醉酒后打电话给樱井翔说：“你中奖啦。”；还是在节目上，看到樱井翔爱吃的食材，习惯性递给樱井翔吃，即使是需要跨越半个摄影棚的距离。  
  
樱井翔和松本润的关系，所有人问起，都是你们真的没有谈恋爱吗？  
  
樱井翔和松本润都是连连否认，真的只是朋友，关系比较好的那种。澄清得多了，大家也渐渐对他们关系没有兴趣了。  


  
出道快十年，爱惜自己羽毛的松本润，传出的绯闻两根手指头就能数清，其中之一绯闻男友樱井翔实际上是大亲友。无风不起浪，那么现在传出的这一位，八卦的人都会在樱井翔面前提一嘴，也许能听到什么内幕消息，他都是以最近没怎么见面为回答带过这个话题。  
  
松本润接了新剧刚进组，为了这个角色，一直努力下苦功夫，没有空闲的时间，樱井翔上次见他还要穿羽绒服，可是现在街头都在卖短袖了。  
  
问松本润情况的人多了,他也烦了。因为他心虚,他们经营的好朋友关系,其实都是建立在荒芜上，只有在性欲需要纾解的时候,他们才会到樱井买的这个屋子。  
  
松本润很少和他提起关于自己的事情，樱井翔了解的他,比起观众来说，并没有多多少。  
  
松本润喝酒不会找他，吃饭不会找他，出门旅游也不会找他。  
  
樱井在节目上听嘉宾这个说了和松本润去吃饭喝酒、那个说一起去看了谁的演唱会、还有他们又在旅游的时候发生了什么趣事。离开了这个屋子，他们的关系就是普通朋友，他们没有一起尝过酸甜苦辣，没有一起看过风花雪月。  
  
问他关于松本润的近况，他也答不出来。

所有人都以为松本润会找樱井翔当恋爱僚机，可他发现自己甚至连问的资格都没有的时候，他和松本润的关系如同非常真实的谎言，他和松本润站在谎言做成的冰面上，樱井翔进退维艰，小心翼翼地站在原地，不让冰碎，可是冰还会融化，最后他还是会掉入河中，除非他一开始没有踏上这片冰层。

除非他一开始没有和松本润开始。  


  
他们最后一次约会那天樱井在家里收到松本润发来的邮件，赶过去的时候，客厅亮着灯却没有人，他走去侧卧，松本润正趴在地上，自言自语在搭乐高。  
  
两年前有人给松本润送了一套乐高作为生日礼物，便喜欢上拼积木的乐趣，后来他会在等樱井翔的时候，拼上一会儿，渐渐地越拼越多，也难带走，想着反正侧卧也是空的，便取得樱井翔的同意，把侧卧当做他的乐高小屋。  
  
松本润第一次向他提出请求，他那时候还希望，松本润能够沉迷乐高，那他就能够在那座屋子里看多几眼松本润，于是在樱井翔的卖力宣传下，他们的共同好友都知道松本润的新爱好，并投其所好送了一整个系列，松本润也乐此不疲，于是屋子里成型的乐高越来越多，以至于松本润不得不定做了一个柜子去收纳它们。  
  
松本润沉浸在自己的世界，直到樱井翔敲门他才反应过来，正好拼完最后一个角落，他兴奋地向樱井翔展示他的新作品。樱井翔不感兴趣但也捧场，坐在他旁边一起观看他搭建的迷你世界，不过松本润还没有说完细节，就被樱井翔揽在怀里索吻。  
  
“唔，翔くん不要在这里……”松本润被抱着无法抵抗，用拳头垂着樱井翔的背，抗议着樱井翔想要在他的精神世界里荒淫。  
  
  
  
松本润投入到新剧拍摄以后，绯闻非但没有平息反而愈演愈热，樱井翔和松本润见面的频率越来越少。时间过去得很快，樱井翔工作也忙，每天坚持看报纸的习惯，让他知道松本润主演的电视剧，前几天杀青了，可是他和松本润的邮件时间，停留在开拍不久，手账上记录发情期的日子，松本润也没有来找他。  
  
樱井翔不敢去打听，他怕听到那一个答案。他们一直没联络，樱井心想这也许是他们的默契，到最后也不说破。  
  
强烈的失落感，就好像是站在玩具橱窗前的小孩子甚至连我想要都还没说出，玩具便被人买走了。  
  
樱井翔自己要做的事情，都有精确到分的计划表，若他还是清醒的时候，他的理智会告诉他：你成长中有一课学的就是要克制自己的欲望，小孩子会想要玩具，而成年人会说他不喜欢这个玩具。

只是樱井翔的心里，住着一头猛兽挣脱了枷锁，逃出了牢笼，在酒精的作用下。  
  
“喂？櫻井さん？”电话接通了，松本润那边十分安静，似乎在家里面。  
  
“松潤，你，”樱井翔坐在自己家里，面前放倒了一瓶喝完的威士忌，一口气喝完杯子里最后一滴酒，“松潤，你…你…喜欢我，不可以吗？”  
  
樱井翔只听到松本润的呼吸声，他执拗，喝醉酒的他等不到答案不甘心。  
  
“翔くん，我……”松本润的声音听着有些虚弱，樱井翔累了，酒劲上来给的勇气，被松本润的犹豫打败了，挂机键都没有按，直接将手机砸在了墙上，四分五裂的手机，犹如这破局的关系。  
  
松本润躺在床上，突如其来的告白和手机的忙音，扰得他措手不及，他刚吃完医生开的止痛药，缓解了术后开刀伤口的疼痛却十分精神。  
  
他的腺体出现了疼痛，电视剧开拍前，在助理的陪同下去的医院，自己签了手术同意书，但是因为拍摄的关系，一直拖到庆功会结束后才做的手术，在这之前，医生给出发情期用抑制剂的建议，以免Alpha信息素刺激腺体，恶化了病情。  
  
松本润在空闲的时候，偶尔也会想起樱井翔，那天拍到关于圣诞节的部分，共演以此作为话题在片场聊天。松本润也被问到，他想起那天樱井翔和初恋的故事，还有被樱井翔按在地上，抢夺的那颗草莓果肉的味道。  
  
发烧的那个夜晚他沉浸在温柔里，不自觉说出自己的心底话，换来了一句樱井的告白。他不知道如何回答，如果不在一起，他就可以不管流言蜚语，他没有勇气，只能选择糊弄过去。

时间久了，樱井翔没有再提过，松本润心底冒出的小雀跃很快就安静了，也许现在是他们的最佳关系，在屋子里不会有长枪短炮，也不会有相思红豆。他和樱井翔的关系，一如往常。  
  
可是今天这通电话，樱井翔捧着自己的心，松本润不舍伤害这颗小太阳。他想他们早就习惯了彼此，对樱井翔是有喜欢的，也许樱井翔可以让他在娱乐圈里试着去谈一场小心翼翼的恋爱。  
  
等病结束了就去找他吧，过几天他还要出国采访，不想让他担心。  
  
可是在樱井翔出国前，他全权委托了经纪人，将那套屋子挂了出售。  
  
在外派期间，中村在和他沟通完工作的事情，顺便说了房子的事情，找到了合适的购买方。对方急着要房子所以开价很高，问樱井翔屋子里的东西怎么处理。  
  
他思索了会儿，开口让中村上门去收拾，屋子里应该只有换洗的衣服，干净得如同酒店客房。中村应下后，挂掉了电话。  
  
松本润就和这屋子一起，被樱井翔抛到了脑后，他快步向前跑，把这段炮友关系，甩得一干二净。如果在回国后，松本润没有来找他的话。  
  
「你方便过那边吗？」  
  
「屋子已经卖了。」  
  
樱井翔在新手机上回复着松本润发来的邮件，刚发过去就显示了已读，紧接着他的来电显示，第一次出现了松本润的名字。  
  
“喂？因为屋子一直闲置着，所以我已经卖了”樱井翔坐在沙发上，打开了一罐刚从冰箱拿出来的啤酒。  
  
“嗯，那是你的屋子，我没有什么意见，就是钥匙我是寄给你还是？”  
  
“不用了，上个月出售的，新屋主应该已经换锁了。”  
  
“啊，”松本润惊讶，连忙问“那屋子里的东西？”  
  
“你放在那里的衣服，应该在我经纪人那边，给你寄过去？”  
  
“不是，我的乐高！”松本润的声音听起来快哭了，樱井翔不解，接电话以来，松本润只字不提他们的事情，原来那一屋子的玩具，比他还重要。  
  
“抱歉，当时卖房子的时候我在国外，只让中村收拾了细软，忘记和他说乐高了。他不知道这是你的，就和所有家具一起没有搬。”樱井翔从沙发上滑落到地上，趴在茶几，脸埋进自己的手臂。  
  
“为什么你可以说不要就不要，连问都不问我？”松本润说完电话被就挂了。樱井翔的话还在嘴边没有说出去。  
  
我问了啊，明明是你不要我的。

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

松本润挂了电话后，气得眼泪都出来了，他说不上是因为樱井丢了自己的乐高，还是因为他刚鼓起勇气想要告白，就被对方拒绝了。  
  
把房子卖了，乐高说不要就不要，这时候还发邮件来刷什么存在感，要我的地址？  
  
东西扔了都不给你，松本润这样想着，气鼓鼓地把事务所的地址发出去后就把手机丢在床头柜上，倒头就睡。刚刚为了出门去找樱井翔已经洗过澡了。  


  
好友们普遍表示，松本润比以前更好约了，只要他身上没有工作，喊他出来吃饭喝一杯，都没有问题，有时甚至喝到深夜，别人问他不要紧吗，也得到没问题的答案。  
  
“你可不要再在喝醉的时候打电话给樱井翔了。”  
  
生田斗真都记得松本润做过的傻事，俨然也不信了樱井翔和松本润在电视上塑造的好友关系，但他就还是要提起打趣道。  
  
“不会的，不会的。”第一声是肯定的、气愤的，第二声太弱了，生田斗真听不到他的惋惜。  
  
生田盯着松本润，觉得有点奇怪，是变了什么但是状态又和往常一样。  
  
“看起来你有点激动，和樱井翔吵架了？”  
  
“我和他才不会吵架呢。”松本润被盯得有些心虚，他低头去看了眼手机，没有任何新消息。  
  
“知道了，你们是好~朋~友~”生田欠打的语气，惹得松本润瞪了他一眼，但是微醺的人就连眼神都带着酒香，一点威慑力都没有，反而像撒娇，软绵绵的拳头打在生田斗真身上的时候，生田也就只觉得自己是被棉花糖砸了一下。  
  
“我和他什么关系，粉丝不知道，你还不知道吗。”松本润说着拿起酒杯，喝了一口，冰块还没有融化，冰得他闭眼皱眉。  
  
生田玩味品尝着松本润这就话，似乎发现了一丝八卦。  
  
“不就是普普通通的朋友，不会吵架，不是恋爱的朋友。”  
  
“不是恋爱？噢？没人说你们谈恋爱了啊，你强调这个干什么。”生田趁机给松本润续了一杯酒推到他面前，看松本润的情绪，从稍微低落到生气，今晚似乎有故事听了。  
  
“没有强调！我和他没有恋爱！”松本润气得拍桌而起，本来幽静的酒吧，听到一声巨响，大家都看向这边。  
  
“好好好，没有谈恋爱，那你这是喜欢他？”  
  
“我才不喜欢他——”  
  
谁要去喜欢那个主意那么大的人，关系说断就断，房子说卖就卖，乐高，啊乐高太气了，我的乐高。  
  
松本润又一次为乐高真情实感落泪了。

  
  
“你怎么好好的哭了，不喜欢他就不喜欢他，你哭什么呀。”喜怒无常的松本润，让生田不知所措，连忙拿出手帕给他擦眼泪。  
  
“樱井翔他坏！”生田一看松本润正在落泪的模样，一想不好，这人喝醉酒怎么还像三岁小孩了。  
  
“对，他坏！”心想这人可能需要宣泄，也就顺着附和。  
  
“他丢我东西！”松本润数樱井翔的缺点可以滔滔不绝，看样子是只要不打断，他能说一整晚。  
  
“丢你什么了？”  
  
“他丢我乐高！”  
  
“乐高？你之前收到那么多的乐高？全给你丢了？”生田也是赠送者之一，因为在共同好友的饭桌上，听过樱井翔说起松本润的新爱好。  
  
“他这是给你全砸了还是丢了？”第一次听到这种事情，还是发生在樱井翔和松本润之间  
  
“丢了吧，我不知道。”松本润双手托着自己的脸，一张俊俏的脸蛋被扯成鬼样。  
  
“乐高你不是放家里？不是入室抢劫？！你怎么不知道。”  
  
“唔……”迷糊中他好像说出了秘密，松本润忽然闭嘴坐直，端正得像刚入小学的幼稚园毕业生。  
  
“松本润！”不愧是大亲友，看出了醉猫想要糊弄过去的本意，抓着他命运的后颈，不让他跑。  
  
“乐高在他的屋子里，然后他把房子给卖了。”  
  
“我们去过他家啊，你那堆乐高要是全拼完，一个房间也要了吧。”被盘问的松本润没想到都是喝了酒，为什么自己酒后吐秘密，对方却是酒后变福尔摩斯啊。  
  
不就是第一次有交集就勾引人上床，彼此都认为对方是性事上契合对象，只是因为樱井翔在节目上说自己温柔，他便心动了，病后糊涂看樱井翔怎么样都顺眼，眼看俩人似乎打炮打出感情了，松本懵了躲了樱井的告白，不过因为这告白，他重新思考起他与樱井翔的关系，或许可以过渡成恋人，再三思索后他决定去挑战谈一场不能被发现的恋爱，结果他错过了时机，樱井翔已经离开了，于是这段感情正式破局。  
  
松本润把能说的不能说的都说了，才被生田放回了家。

  
这个圈子那么小，常上的节目也就几个，樱井翔和松本后来也一起录制过几期节目。  
  
但是在场的主持人似乎感觉出这对昔日好友，似乎有些不对劲。  
  
往常樱井翔会把话题带到松本润，有意无意地为他多争点镜头，但是近来樱井翔和松本润即使是并肩坐在沙发上，中间也像是隔着一条银河。  
  
以前的他们可是，樱井翔溜肩穿围裙，坐在旁边的人还会帮他提起掉下的肩带、惩罚游戏要玩五人叠叠坐，松本润坐上樱井翔大腿时，樱井翔会快速揽过人的腰，哪里像现在，坐在沙发上，甚至连要对话，都是看着PD旁监视器里的对方说的。  
  
结束录制回到乐屋，松本润收拾完毕准备回家，刚打开门就看到樱井翔经过，松本润抬眼看他，樱井翔与他对视，朝松本点点头以示招呼，松本润垂眸关上房门，低头和樱井翔擦肩而过，没有说话。  
  
樱井翔面无表情地回到隔壁房间，拿出工作人员准备饮料，拧开一喝。  
  
妈的，怎么是乌龙茶！  
  
樱井翔拿着瓶子一看，嫌弃得丢到了旁边，这还是松本润最爱喝的那个牌子。

  
  
节目播出以后，俩人的零互动，很快就上了互联网的热搜，樱井翔和松本润谁都没理，依然我行我素。  
  
他们之间似乎愈演愈烈，像是无声的战争，谁先低头谁就输了。偏偏当时他们通告重合不少，以至于到后期节目策划者似乎找了各自的经纪人沟通询问需要避开双方吗。  
  
于是这天，录节目之前，樱井翔和松本润被各自的经纪人提点过。以前表现得关系很好，分道扬镳以后，只能哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。  
  
他们在节目上的气氛不再像之前那么紧张，可播放时观看的粉丝们没想到，结尾时候刀子来得猝不及防——最后按照节目的习惯，大家要一起拍照，樱井翔弯腰站在前面，而松本润和嘉宾站在后面，最后留下了合影。  
  
其实也没有什么特别的，不过是松本润一如往常举起的手，却又想到身前的人是樱井翔，犹豫了一会儿，就像新生婴儿，握拳和松手都不懂。在樱井翔的不远处，松本润不敢碰又缩回的手，被大家放大了好几倍。

  
  
好在后来俩人相安无事，虽然台下仍是毫无交集，可是他们用自己专业的素养，在节目上表演出他们是没有嫌隙的朋友。  
  
松本润紧跟着樱井翔入场，他们站在摄像机前，台下坐着的观众是从各自的FC抽选出来，对他们的不和说都了然，所以还在疑惑为何由这俩人出来搭档开场时，松本润的手搭在樱井翔的肩膀上。粉丝们都沸腾了。  
  
“有人说我们不和。”话说得坦坦荡荡，大有打算坐实这一小道消息的嫌疑。  
  
“是的，我们开场前刚打过架噢。”另一个人配合地火上浇油，点燃了粉丝们的八卦之火。  
  
在场收看录制的观众，被这俩人的互动笑出声。  
  
他们在节目上用这样的形式，澄清了他们的不和说，一起录制的共演也有默契，最后他们联手，将不和这个事实过渡成了一个玩笑。

  
  
好几年过去了，不和梗在节目上，被多次提到，然后大家真的都当玩笑，没人再当真了。  
  
直到有一天，与松本润关系不错的节目组，为了给他过生日，请了他的一众好友来做了一期别开生面的生日特辑，请来的嘉宾不出意外有樱井翔。  
  
我们要明确樱井翔上节目的目的，首先他是要来宣传自己主演的电影，其次再是以好友身份给松本润顺便过个生日的。  
  
不过他们私底下冷脸的时间已经比他们在一起的时间还要长，樱井翔对于修补和松本润关系这件事，已经不感兴趣了，费时又费力，还不讨好，算来算去好处并不多，不然这么久了，樱井翔怎么会没想去改变。  
  
在后台准备的樱井翔看了眼出场嘉宾，里面有实打实的松本润好友，到时他不需要太过瞩目，自己的队友会拿分，而他只需要当一块美丽的宣传板就好了。  
  
前面几道都是普普通通一般的问题，樱井翔保险起见，答的都是自己确定对的，比如松本润最爱吃蟹肉奶油可乐饼、最喜欢的城市是纽约。  
  
“请问松本润的口头禅是什么？”  
  
“诶？”难倒好友队伍的并不是没有答案，而是答案太多了，他们七嘴八舌讨论着，每一个口头禅背后都有松本润发生过的趣事，樱井翔坐在一旁听得津津有味，甚至捧腹大笑。  
  
就是他的笑声太过响亮，其他人都看向了他，于是几双大眼睛锁定着他，让他给出一个答案。  
  
樱井翔为难了，他和松本润确实不熟，如果要说答案是什么，他也不知道，索性在已知选择里挑选一个有趣的、可以获得收视率的。  
  
“这个屋子是不是有点冷？”  
  
松本润坐在高高的King之坐席，被他们的答案逗急了，小恶魔拔腿就想要冲下去打人了。  
  
答案当然不是这个，大家需要有一个出来接受惩罚，樱井翔被理所当然地推了出来。  
  
惩罚特别的羞耻，需要樱井翔去抱着人体假模，模仿拥抱亲吻的姿势。  
  
松本润盯着监视器十分羞耻做着动作的人，除了笑之外，他想到了之前在那个屋子里的画面，不禁用手去玩弄自己的耳垂，为了不暴露那早已通红的事实。

  
  
第二个环节，是模仿环节，松本润被带进一间黑屋并被戴上正在播放摇滚音乐的头戴式耳机。沉浸在自己世界里的松本润，忽然被工作人员拉出去，并告诉他情景设置，当下是需要他将贴纸贴在身上。  
  
在场所有人都盯着他看，而松本润一脸疑惑，结果贴纸往大腿上一贴，忽然全场爆发出惊雷一般的掌声。松本润眼睛睁得圆圆的，脑袋上写满了问号，后来天音桑才告诉他，原来是因为他做出来的动作与樱井翔设想的一模一样。  
  
松本润还没回过神，他又被俩蒙面黑衣人丢进屋里头，听着硬核歌曲，等待着下一个命令。  
  
于是当松本润拿着叉子开始吃什么都不加的沙拉时候，错误的提示音响了起来，不知道发生了什么的小猫以为自己做错了事情，他求助般的眼神看向他熟悉的好友们，一个个摇头晃脑没想到。  
  
在答题的时候，朋友们都在节目组给出的四个酱料里纠结，长相浓颜喜好却意外和式松本润是会选择经典的凯撒酱作为沙拉的佐料，还是和式的油醋呢，樱井翔想起很久之前，他也问过松本润这个问题，松本润做了晚餐，其中有两盘被分好的沙拉碗，结果答案是：“我不放酱诶，所以分了两碗，翔くん放自己想要的就好了。”  
  
樱井翔提问有没有不加酱料的选择，大家斟酌了一下，还是选择了稳妥的答案，结果最后是队伍里与松本润有不和说的樱井翔，选对了答案。

错误提示音下，松本润以为自己做错了事情，无措地往回一看，好友们垂头丧气，樱井翔一点也不惊讶这个答案，可是对上松本润眼睛时候感受到了灼人目光。  
  
节目进行到尾声，队伍有惊无险地获得了胜利。最后轮到樱井翔介绍新电影的时候，松本润扭腰抱胸在后面看站得端正的樱井翔，不爽地撇了撇嘴。  
  
过了那么多年，还会想起和樱井翔做过没羞没躁的事情，想起来就是和记忆力太好的自己生气。

  
  
这期节目过去以后，私底下的俩人也渐渐释怀，除了工作上的相交，在后台也就是见面点头打个招呼仅此而已。至于私底下，各自在自己的新圈子里，混得如鱼得水，反而是共同好友的圈子，没有再怎么见过了。  
  
直到后来有一次下了节目的樱井翔和朋友去新的地方喝酒，准备回家的时候遇到了独自前来的友人，于是又被留下来喝了一杯。  
  
“上次松润生日那节目录完以后的聚会你没来真是可惜了。”樱井翔刚坐下，就听到这句话，话里行间充满着可惜，樱井翔解释因为工作关系才缺席，再装作很感兴趣去问那晚他缺席的聚会上发生了什么。  
  
友人故作玄虚的样子，说出来的事情也只是尔尔罢了，不过就是有人追求了松本润，松本润也答应了他而已。求爱现场弄得架势很大，松本润作为话题人物被大家围在中心，答应了对方后被揽在怀里，还要说自己不喜欢惊喜，装都不知道要怎么装。  
  
“然后不按套路出牌的堀川先生把マツ抱着亲，这还是第一次有印象关于松本润谈恋爱这件事。”  
  
“之前那位互联网发家的社长没有在和他谈恋爱吗？”樱井翔隐约记得，他们之前就是因为松本润的绯闻、还有对方三四个月都没有来找他，再想起松本润曾经约定的如果恋爱他们就停止这段关系，所以樱井翔才将屋子卖掉的。  
  
“噢那位啊，我们去问了他，那就是他从小的邻居，后来那些消息不也无疾而终了，都是松本花了大价钱压下来的，因为拍下来的照片里还有那天一起吃饭的松本润姐姐。”  
  
樱井翔听了消息后稍微有些可惜当初没有问清楚，只是惋惜的情绪就那么一会儿。他和朋友的话题很快就聊到了刚过去的新年假期、上映的电影、美味的餐厅、谁的绯闻，没有再提到松本润。

  
  
樱井翔凭借着出色的口才，向主持人届进军，而松本润则在接不同的角色，为了拓宽自己的戏路，发展的方向渐渐不同，他们俩的相交机会变少了，不是在后台匆匆点头后路过对方，就是一个刚结束工作从电视台出来，而另一位匆匆忙忙往里赶。后来一次偶然，友人趁着年末喊了三五好友一起去居酒屋喝酒，。  
  
在场的大家认识都超过十年，聊的话题也是天南海北，有位刚步入婚姻的好友关心起了松本润的恋爱，得到的是松本润刚和堀川先生分手的消息。  
  
“聚少离多的关系吧，比起我这个处处都要注意偶像身份的男朋友来说，他可能更需要一个能够陪他出去约会的普通人吧。”松本润说的时候盯着杯子，手指划过杯缘，陷入回忆黯然神伤，又咧出一个比哭还难看的笑，像是在嘲笑自己。  
  
在场所有人都是刚知道这件事，沉默没有保持很久，就有人提出今晚为了安慰松本润，每个人不醉不归。  
  
接着大家纷纷回应举起杯子，重复说了一句：不醉不归！樱井翔和松本润碰杯，松本润看着眼前的樱井翔，喝得脸红红眯着眼还笑出了声，举起酒杯将酒喝完，他们足够默契，这杯酒下肚，他们之间的过去也就一笔带过。后来他们说说笑笑倒成一片，不过因为有的人明天还有工作，也并没有喝得太多，走出居酒屋的时候都还清醒着。  
  
松本润想要吹风醒酒，家在不远处可以走回去的樱井翔和他一起走着，俩人一路上也没说话，直到樱井翔的家都走过三个路口，松本润说自己累了，樱井翔送他上了出租车。  
  
汽车启动前，松本润按下窗户和他说再见，樱井翔弯腰用手撑着车门，双眼与松本润平齐，说了他对松本润第一句安慰：“不要难过了，只是这个人不适合你，你会找到下一个更好的。”  
  
樱井翔的声音伴着风，温柔地把松本润包裹起来，令松本润想起好多年前他们的事情，再看现在优秀得会发光的樱井翔，还没醒的酒，让他的委屈都涌了上来。  
  
本来他找到了一个更好的，是时机不对吧，因为腺体生病撞上新剧拍摄，等到杀青了、做完手术了，酝酿好情绪准备去告白了，然后，然后……松本小朋友有千言无语想说，可事实是他在深夜里坐在车内，嚎啕了一句：“你为什么要丢我的乐高！！！”

  
  
松本润第二天起床的时候，脑袋重得像装了几十斤沙袋，抬都抬不起来，寻思着是下午的工作，他可以再躺一下，可是经纪人给他打了电话。  
  
他趴在床上接电话，看着不远处的行李箱，里面是他刚从堀川的公寓搬回来的东西，他还没有时间去收拾，吉村小姐和他说，昨天他与樱井翔俩人从居酒屋走出来被拍了，不过她已经按照松本润的习惯把只有俩人散步的照片压下来了，所以周刊上刊登的照片是友人也在的照片，所以没造成太大的水花。  
  
松本润说了一句知道了，又看着那个行李箱烦恼，他最近偏爱这个箱子，去哪里都想要带着，于是接下来的外出通告如果想要带这个箱子，他就必须收拾他上一段感情的遗物，提着它去奔赴下一趟旅行。  
  
吉田接着和他确认了近期的工作，松本润这几年一直在接不同的角色，其中不乏有收视率精彩的电视剧，只是因为他走红的那个角色实在霸道，这几年虽然大众印象才有改观，可还是不够，于是上边给他安排了一档恋爱真人秀。  
  
理由是为了让更多人知道松本润的温柔，实际上是去带事务所里刚出道的新人Alpha——大原耕二。  
  
松本润对这位Alpha的印象是惊艳的，大原初次见他时候，一头长发扎起，露出美人尖与浓眉，他与片场格格不入，一脸的冷漠站在片场处，等待着松本润。  
  
松本润走向他的时候，其实心里犯难，他对于这种桀骜不驯的小年轻，确实不善于应对，不管是多年前的樱井翔，还是现在的大原耕二，他都不知道如何相处，更别提还要在节目上表演谈恋爱。  
  
节目开始前，松本润来到电视台对台本商量细节，电视台与他确认的时候，他知道节目另外几位嘉宾，一对是货真价实的夫妇，娱乐圈的模范夫妻，只不过是丈夫最近传了些桃色新闻，需要洗白，他的妻子也服从了安排，一起上了这期节目；既然这对夫妻带着目的上节目，自然是给了导演好处，于是为了制造话题，岁月静好已经有代表了，所有风起云涌都要靠其他两对；  
  
另外一对中的Omega是染了金发却剪着齐刘海有一双小鹿眼睛的素人大学生在读中込太，还有一位当时还没有确定行程，节目组当时没有告诉松本润，所以今天走进研讨室的时候，松本润看到樱井翔的时候明白了，为什么自己经纪人当时不直接把昨晚的照片压下去。  
  
原来是为了节目组造势。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

真人秀节目在正式开始前，需要跟拍各位参与人的生活作为开场介绍，还安排了一定的时间让每对去认识自己的搭档；  
  
小山隆夫妇作为已经领证的夫妻，只需要准备镜头放在他们的居室里，记录下他们的日常生活。这是丈夫小山要求的，他认为普通的生活是最能打动人的，跟拍的摄影师乐得任务轻松，于是同意了。  
  
小山的夫人名为木村奈子，是一位优秀的演员，而小山则是一位搞笑艺人，当初他们通过事务所发布结婚消息时，引起一片哗然，舆论的趋向大多是鲜花插牛粪上，因为小山长得实在算是很有特色，被人说是歪瓜裂枣，而且常年是蘑菇头的发型，形象实在是滑稽，但作为搞笑艺人来说，这也不失是一种优势。  
  
日常的VCR里，小山逗得木村十分开心，捧腹大笑时常出现，夫妻相处得十分融洽，一点也没有小道消息说的两人因小山出轨而产生裂缝。  
  
而跟拍樱井翔的摄像师则没有那么轻松了，比起小山隆夫妇悠闲的生活来说，他这边如同在打仗。  
  
节目组选择在周一的早上开始跟拍，一大早按下门铃，樱井挠着头发开门，对镜头打了声招呼，就放摄像师一行进屋。  
  
拍摄樱井翔的居家是经过讨论后决定的，因为很多粉丝都有听说过樱井翔的家里乱得很有艺术感，纷纷好奇这个台上严肃正经男主播的家会是怎么样。  
  
樱井翔秉持着反正也没什么不能拍的，既然要看私底下那面，便把最真实的呈现出来就好了。  
  
踏进家门的摄像师，果然对铺满整桌的雪景球来了兴趣，樱井翔站在一旁，挑出了几个有意义的来讲，其中就有他去参与奥运会采访带回来的举办国的雪景球。  
  
这时候镜头一转，节目组似乎发现了新大陆，在桌子下平放着六七个超大的箱子，取得樱井翔同意后，他们拿出一看都是未开封的乐高。  
  
“櫻井さん是有拼乐高的爱好吗。”PD一边看着价值不菲的乐高，甚至还有已经绝版，以为自己挖掘到樱井翔没说过的兴趣。  
  
樱井翔听了连连摆手笑了出来，并在镜头前解释：“这是给松本润的，他喜欢玩这个。”  
  
他说这句话的时候，没想节目组会把这句剪出来放在预告里，循环播放。  
  
节目在正式播放前，所有人都不知道除了小山夫妻以外的嘉宾们是如何分组的，但是看到参演名单里有松本润和樱井翔，大家都沸腾了。他们之间从绯闻到大亲友再到不和，八卦小报刊登他们的文章连起来都是一部长篇巨著，如果说樱井翔和松本润之间的故事，而大家是在追一部连载，那么这个节目则像是开启了新的一卷。  
  
不管他们是否是一对情侣，他们俩同时参加这个节目就很有话题了，更何况前阵子还传出他们一起喝酒的消息。看到节目消息的大家都很兴奋，霎时SNS的热搜前十就有了翔润这个tag。  
  
不过关于上热搜都是在节目录制结束，预告片放上平台之后的事情了。

  
  
节目组在樱井翔家走了一圈取景，紧接着就是樱井翔收拾今晚要出门的行李，同时做了一次room tour，向大家展示了自己的衣柜，他独特的塞袖子挂衣法，令人啧啧称奇。樱井翔的房间很简单，除了乱没有其他毛病，这是他买的第二套房子，他近年来行程太满，家只是他在这座城市落脚的地方，甚至连装潢都没有经手，直接买的精修房，想起曾经按他喜好装修的屋子，他仅仅只是住了四年便卖了，只是因为一段关系的结束。  
  
樱井翔没有想到，房子出售后，转手得那么快，甚至没有来得及回去看最后一眼，没有一个人躺过主卧的那张大床、只在那里度过了一次圣诞节，明明没有成家，但他也在那里感受过家的温暖；

明明是他的房子，到最后他关于那房子的记忆都是关于松本润，不爱穿鞋的人总赤脚到处走，在家的时候，衣服也不穿好，樱井翔经常会看到松本润赤裸着上身靠着料理台做菜，乳头还红肿，身上缀着不少樱井翔前一晚留下的痕迹。

  
  
节目组在离开樱井翔房间前，在客厅立了一个摄像机，和樱井翔进行了一场对话。  
  
樱井翔先是用场面话回答了一些常规的问题，比如来参加节目是为了认识新的朋友之类的，节目组趁机追问：那么对于一起参加的嘉宾有松本润，你对他有什么期待或者有什么话想对他说的呢？  
  
“松本润啊，其实比起舞台上闪耀的Star、电视剧里活灵活现的角色，在节目里，希望你们能看到他不一样的一面，他私底下认真可爱的一面。”樱井翔是这么说的。  
  
之后摄影师一路跟着樱井翔，去电视台准备周一《Zero》的直播，在经过前期准备，新闻播报节目放送结束后，又参加了反省会后，樱井翔终于从电视台出来了，可是这时候他并不能休息，因为摄像师还跟着。  
  
他们要马不停蹄地赶去木更津，因为樱井翔的搭档正在那里等他，周二一大早就要录制樱井翔见到自己搭档的那一幕，于是他们决定行夜车前往目的地。  
  
与此同时，在周一下午，第三组摄像师来到了大原在的电影拍摄现场，等待了一会儿，大原的戏份就结束了，大原一边鞠躬向各位道别，在乐屋拿起已经收拾好的行李，带着摄像师坐上了自己的爱车，一辆红色的敞篷跑车。  
  
大原也不是没谈过恋爱的Alpha，在见松本润之前，先绕路去花店买了一束向日葵，他打听过松本润最喜欢的花便是这追着太阳的花，就连休息室时候的挂帘上面画着的都是这花。  
  
摄像师坐在副驾驶座上，以恋人角度用镜头记录下大原开车的模样，侧身看车尾倒车、还有行驶时单手打方向盘，帅气的模样播放出去一定可以吸引无数女友粉。  
  
大原捧着花还没走进剧院，就看到印着松本润主演的巨幅宣传海报。刚过去的周末是这舞台剧第一次演出，有许多正式出演后才出现的细节问题需要调整，于是作为主演的松本润，才又出现在剧院里，和主要工作人员改进和再排练以确认细节。  
  
等到松本润从工作中出来的时候，已经是月上枝头，这才看到已经等了他许久的大原和摄影师，他连忙上前道歉。  
  
大原并没有不耐烦，看松本润工作是享受，同时他又能从这位大前辈身上学到很多经验，他拿着向日葵和松本润并肩走回松本的休息室，看到挂在外面的帘子，他将捧花递给了松本润。  
  
松本润抱着花笑得十分开心，连说要把花插在休息室里，之后排练和演出时候看到花心情都会好。  
  
他托大原继续拿着花，松本去找了一个细长的玻璃花瓶，装了水后把花装进去，放在化妆台前，一入门最显眼的地方。  
  
在离开剧院之前，大原和松本在休息室的化妆台前，接受了节目组采访。  
  
回答了每个嘉宾都要回答的问题过后，松本润被节目组告知樱井翔给自己买了一堆乐高。  
  
“松本さん平常有什么兴趣爱好呢？”  
  
“兴趣爱好吗？最近的话，是盆栽呢。”松本说着想起自己阳台前摆着的盆栽，笑了出来。  
  
“还有其它吗？比如乐高？”节目组连忙追问，原本以为他的回答可以顺势接上樱井翔的话题。  
  
“嗯？是不是樱井翔又给你们说什么了？”松本润刚刚提起松树盆栽时候的笑容还没有散去，听到节目组的提示，立马猜到是和樱井翔那边有关。  
  
“櫻井さん给你买了乐高，说你爱玩这个。”PD将同事在樱井翔那边发生的对话告诉了松本润，而听到这句话的人，一脸呆滞。  
  
看到乐高的时候，松本润脑海里瞬间涌现很多画面，他关于乐高的记忆，只留存于那座屋子和樱井翔，他计较了好几年乐高，其实他只是没有放下樱井翔。后来，时光列车载着他一直往前跑，甚至沿途风景都来不及看，更无暇回忆起过往的事情，他与樱井翔之间，接近十年的空白，原本以为他和樱井翔不会再有交集，可是这些乐高，就好像一块磁铁贴在松本润和樱井翔身上，让他们渐渐靠近。  
  
紧接着PD拿出手机，屏幕上是樱井翔家里摆着的六七盒乐高的照片。  
  
“蛤？他是打算让我再拼一次？樱井翔你给我听着，你把这些拼好了再给我。”  
  
他又不是不知道自己为了拼这些乐高，花了多少时间啊！  
  
大原和松本润俩人录制完个人访谈，一起离开了剧院。今天松本润在剧院的工作就结束了，接下来的时间，是节目组设置的环节，让节目情侣们能够拉近彼此距离而准备的自由安排时间。为了给他们有更充分的时间了解自己的搭档，这一次节目组选择不上车跟拍，而是安装摄像头，让他们能够在没有第三者在场情况下，能够放松下来。  
  
松本润也是爱车之人，在看到大原的跑车时，眼睛也发亮，坐上副驾驶座时，扭头看了看中控台，又微微探身去看仪表盘。他们聊起共同的话题，他们之间的关系便亲近了一些，时间在引擎、马力这些话题里过去，大原选了一家夜店，因为松本润大明星的身份，摄像师提前到达，将小型摄像机和收音装备，架设在桌面和不远处，松本润与大原到达时，直接来到了隐蔽的卡座。  
  
明明场内灯火酒绿，而他们这一角，偏偏很安静，与外面格格不入；大原给松本润要了一杯常温的水，自己反而倒了杯highball，并不客气地喝了起来。  
  
“这里是我以前打工的地方。”松本润拿起水杯也没有介意，反而很满意大原没有像别的人习惯性拿了冰水给他。  
  
“诶？！”松本润瞪大了眼睛，他这才好好地打量四周，大原确实像是会在这些地方玩的人，却没想到还在这里打工。  
  
“要养车，你知道的那一台车平常包养有多烧钱，我打过很多份工，停车场的保安我也做过。”大原解释了一下，他家境并不贫困，来这种地方他不觉得有什么不妥，但是常人并不觉得一个二十代出头的人，该在这些地方打工。  
  
“噢噢，我没有惊讶你在这里打工过啦，好奇的是，你就这样说出来，没问题吗？”松本润微微吃惊大原的坦荡，都是同一个事务所出来的，出道前都有培训过什么能说什么不能说，像大原这样无遮拦的，他是第一次见。  
  
“怕什么？”highball就是酒精饮料，大原喝着觉得不过瘾，嫌弃地看了眼杯子，喝没两口就放在一旁了。  
  
“怕人来打听过去？”松本润的手在点了点桌子，提醒自己的搭档，他们现在正在录制节目。  
  
“啧，无所谓。”大原将酒杯往前一推，不想喝了，这饮料就是骗刚成年的小孩喝的东西，常年混迹夜场的人，怎么喝的惯。  
  
“……”松本润低头喝水，谁能来教育眼前这小屁孩，事情发生到现在，已经偏离台本太远了。  
  
本身的剧本要求是要让大原请教松本润问题，作为前辈的他负责回答并开解这个刚入圈的小年轻，可是现在他们之间空气开始凝固，松本润虽然没有表现得尴尬，却还是有些不自在。  
  
大原浑身带着刺，本身安排一位前辈带着他，是想要让前辈去做这一个拔刺人，但松本润的性格却做不到，他对后辈向来呵护，他会在后辈第一次出演的时候，探班给全剧组带好吃的、也会给后辈的演唱会设计舞台以及给演出经验，他是春日的温柔月亮，将光洒满前进的路，又带着风的温柔，还有春的希望。  
  
可是大原耕二就是玫瑰，他太不在乎，甚至是野蛮生长，被冲撞也不怕疼，松本润束手无策，他想大原需要的就是自由，而不是听话。松本润想开以后，在这关系里，主动权渐渐就被交到了大原手里。  
  
“休息的时候，我也会一个人去喝酒，和酒吧的服务员聊天，听他们的故事，去了解普通人生活里的酸甜苦辣，”松本润顿了顿，看大原脸上的表情，没有看到不耐烦，才继续说下去。  
  
“很多时候我也会想，如果我是一个普通人会怎么样，说个切实的，我是不是可以谈一场普通的恋爱，不用什么浪漫桥段，就只是和恋人在街上光明正大地牵手，去电影院看电影，去游乐园约会……”松本润垂眸，指尖在桌上打圈，他想起与堀川先生刚结束的恋爱，还有很久以前，因为害怕被媒体发现，甚至不敢谈恋爱，对于樱井翔的喜爱辜负，甚至连他的告白都被自己装作不知道，带了过去。  
  
“那以后就请前辈指教了。”  
  
大原耕二想到一出是一出，松本润说话的样子显然是陷入了回忆，松本润长得白，在灯光照射下快反光了，大原想到以前交的女友们爱戴的钻石首饰，不禁在想如果松本润戴上这些首饰，会是哪一个更耀眼。  
  
“啊？”松本润愣住，明显被大原耕二突如其来的敬语吓到了。  
  
“因为我想要与潤くん谈一场光明正大的恋爱，那么就麻烦前辈了。”  
  
潤くん？等等发生了什么？？我是在节目还没开始之前，就被告白了吗？？？松本润这么想着，却不忘回着一句：“以后也请大原さん多多指教。”  
  
“我可以喊潤くん吗？”大原懒洋洋地问，眼神里还带着些戏谑。  
  
可大原他说出的话却与他语气截然不同；于是大原打出的直球第一发，松本润败。  
  
“啊？啊！可以的。”松本润有些招架不住，他听到自己的保护墙被敌人侵入的警报声。  
  
“那么潤くん麻烦了，如果可以的话，能喊我的名吗？”  
  
温柔的松本润无法拒绝后辈的要求，尽管这要求是大原带着些霸道提出的，大原直球第二发，好脾气松本润再败。  
  
“耕二くん？”松本润迟疑了一会儿，询问大原耕二。  
  
“在。”  
  
大原不是没有感受到松本润的不自在，可是参加节目的时间太短了，而他确确实实是喜欢松本润的，如果可以的话，他想将松本润这颗钻石圈进自己怀里，甚至不愿让别人看到而觊觎松本润；  
  
第一次，想要占有松本润这个想法，占据了大原耕二的脑海。  
  
因为大原喝了酒，他问松本润想不想开自己的车。松本润刚刚在副驾驶座上听到引擎的声音时，就已经跃跃欲试了，大原主动提出了，松本润也没有拒绝，得到新玩具的小孩上车时候就很兴奋，调整完后视镜，他扭头校准副驾驶座的后视镜，这时大原侧脸看松本润，俩人在车内对视，大原坐起来倾身靠近松本润，再靠近一点点他们的鼻尖就能触到。  
  
松本润呆住了，他该往后退的，可是这时候他身体不听大脑使唤，就在松本以为大原要亲自己，在这千钧一发之际，大原却伸出手替他整理安全带并笑着对松本润说：“潤くん的安全带卷起来了。”  
  
“我知道了。”松本润觉得车厢内有点热，不然为什么他的脸在发烫。  
  
“不得到潤くん允许，我是不会碰你的。”  
  
“这难道不是应该的吗！！！”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

樱井翔到达安排的酒店时候，松本润刚从车里下来，大原站在车旁等着松本润。  
  
“櫻井前辈。”大原首先看到樱井翔，并向他打了招呼。  
  
“啊，你好。”樱井翔随意地回了大原耕二，他与这位演艺圈后辈只是在这个恋爱节目的研讨会上有过点头之交，他记得大原和松本润是同一个事务所，因此见到大原和松本润分成一组也不觉得奇怪。  
  
松本润看向樱井翔，也向他点头打了打招呼，现在是休息的时间，没有摄像头跟拍。节目组的助理为他们三个人办完入住手续，告知小山夫妇在下午已经先行抵达，现在在房间休息了。  
  
“各位的房间已经安排好了，櫻井さん的搭档就在本地生活，到时候会直接从家里过来。如果有任何需要都可以和我说。”  
  
樱井翔主动接过了房卡，分给大原和松本。三人在同一个楼层，樱井翔的房间在大原和松本的中间。  
  
松本润走向自己房间，站在门前，又向后仰去看正在开门樱井翔。  
  
樱井翔以为松本润要找他，问怎么了；他一说话，大原也扭头看过来。  
  
樱井翔见松本润只是挑眉看他，欲言又止，随即就走进屋里，关上门，留樱井翔和大原在走廊上面面相觑。  
  
大原和樱井翔道了晚安后也进房间了，樱井翔还在想松本看自己的那一眼，却又猜不透，只能悻悻地进了房间。  
  
松本润曾经来过这间酒店，知道两个房间的阳台很近，中间只有半人高的隔断，他不知道作为分房的樱井翔是有意还是无意——他们房间的阳台恰好是相连的。  


  
第二天嘉宾聚齐拍摄场地。小山隆与妻子木村奈子手挽手一起出现在镜头，恩爱又和谐，大原和松本紧随其后并肩入场，最后是樱井翔形单影只跑进来四处张望，中込太从背景的和式建筑的大门里探出头看大家。  
  
叮！你的小鹿Bambi突然出现。  
  
金灿灿的黄毛，齐刘海的小乖乖，笑起来的时候大门牙会露出来，让在场各位直呼可爱。所有嘉宾并肩站在一排，他们才注意到身后的和服制作店。  
  
导演主持人向各位介绍后面的和服店是中込家的产业，今天选在这里录节目是制作组和中込家给大家的见面礼——一套量身定做的和服。  
  
中込太比起家喻户晓的艺人们，他还不被大家熟知，所以第一期才从中込太家里开的和服店开始录制。  
  
主持说完离场，樱井翔微微侧身，趁大家都没注意的时候，捏了Bambi一下。而Bambi被吓到，像小鹿一样往后跳了起来。  
  
“前辈你为什么捏我？！”Bambi捂着自己的脸蛋，悄咪咪地问樱井翔。  
  
Bambi以为小声询问不会引起大家的注意，忘记自己身上是戴着麦克风的，可樱井翔知道他们的对话都会收录进去，可他还是忍不住去逗弄。  
  
“你说我为什么要捏你？”  
  
“我不知道。”中込太眨着自己的大眼睛，眼底满满的求知欲。对方认真的模样让樱井翔语塞，正在想要如何回答眼前真诚向自己提问的孩子时，站在一旁的松本润解救了他。  
  
“因为你甜。”松本趁机也捏了Bambi肉肉的鼻头。  
  
Bambi面对着松本，在听到松本的话语，小鹿受惊摸着自己抑制剂贴，下意识向后退，跌进樱井翔怀里，闻到了桃子的甜香，他反应过来是樱井翔的信息素后，动嘴比动脑要快：“明明前辈也很甜。”  
  
“……”这是松本润被中込太傻乎乎的震惊得说不出话。  
  
“……”这是在听完介绍后在互相讨论却又听到语出惊人中込太的话语的小山夫妇。  
  
“……”这是站在旁边听了全过程的大原·没眼看·耕二。  
  
“呃……”这是Bambi刚刚说的那句话里的主语，樱井前辈。  
  
“嗯？”Bambi歪头扑闪大眼睛看着自己的搭档。  
  
“谢谢你说我甜？”樱井翔今天也是一位在很努力组织语言的知名男主播呢。  
  
“不客气！”Bambi露出他的小虎牙回答。  
  
松本润笑得前俯后仰，笑声震天响，他看到樱井翔遇到了克星，拍手连声称好，差点当场宣布Bambi是自己人了。  
  
而Bambi看到松本前辈笑成这个样子，他才反应过来自己刚刚对樱井翔说了些什么，脸涨成中华料理的麻辣火锅的颜色。  
  
樱井翔见状拍拍他的肩膀，表示自己没关系，他怕自己再不说点什么，这孩子就要像火锅一样沸腾了。

  
  
在安排好下一个场景后，所有人回到录制状态，师傅与中込屋主先为小山夫妇记录尺寸。Bambi作为继承人，樱井翔的测量任务理所当然交给Bambi负责。  
  
樱井翔任眼前人摆布，可Bambi担心着刚刚发生的事情，在面对樱井翔时候，有点紧张，拿着软皮尺的手轻颤。  
  
樱井翔低头就能看到Bambi的发旋，他抓过Bambi的手，捏了捏他肉肉的掌心，想让他安心。  
  
樱井翔灼热的视线让弯腰正在测量胸围的Bambi以为自己头顶有个锅在烧，又烫又沉，让他不敢抬头。  
  
Bambi战战兢兢地在蜜桃香味里完成了任务，轮到给松本润量身。  
  
对上松本润，Bambi的动作利落多了，甚至还有空一边比划一边想松本前辈适合什么颜色。  
  
“松本前辈喜欢什么颜色呢？或者说您这套想要什么颜色？”  
  
“我的话，衣柜里多数是黑色和白色，其他颜色的衣服不多但也有一些，不过……”松本润和樱井翔不动声色地对视了一眼，却都想起了同一件事。  
  
他们关系还没破局前的那个新年，樱井翔让松本润的为难。樱井送了一件绿颜色的衬衫作为新年礼物。松本润收下的时候就在思考要如何搭配，无果，最后那件衣服只得就放在衣柜深处，因为颜色特别，令松本记忆深刻，逃过了好几次断舍离。  
  
“松潤会想要试试紫色吗？”樱井翔坐在一旁看着店内的宣传册，他看的那页出现了紫色为底松叶花纹的和服，他在节目上看过松本润穿不同颜色的和服，偏偏没看过紫色，便问松本润。  
  
“啊，紫色呀，让我想想，原本是想给前辈定绿色呢，毕竟那是松的颜色！”  
  
“……”松本润今天又一次惊呆，他该肯定节目组请中込太和樱井翔搭档的眼光。这俩人的脑回路肯定相通的吧！？  
  
“没关系，时间还长，你再想也可以。”松本润看着Bambi陷入思考皱着鼻子有些为难的模样，他不禁又想动手捏捏这张婴儿肥的小脸。  
  
这时候大原也量完了，习惯性走到松本身旁，他在被测量时一直听着这边的对话。  
  
“潤くん穿什么颜色都好看。”松本润和大原今天因为上节目，穿的都是同色系的衣服，站在一起自然而然就有了情侣衫的感觉。  
  
“谢谢，谢谢。”莫名被夸的松本润，虽不至于说不胜惶恐，但也感到害羞而低头连忙道谢。  
  
录制的这短短的一段里，看点多多，经过剪辑后的预告片里有樱井翔被Bambi夸甜，还有松本润被大原夸好看。  
  
总结，直球后辈们夸起前辈们来都不吝啬呢。

  
  
下午是简单的逛街任务，节目组要求各组采购食材，食材清单由节目组提供，可购买的金钱是需要每对情侣自己去赚取。  
  
小山夫妇点头表示明白，小山隆刚到东京时候的曾经在物流公司工作，他有目的性地去求职，获得了一份分拣的临时工作，他心疼自己的妻子不需要对方来和自己一起在酷热的工作间里忙碌。木村没有同意，俩人一起在车间里分拣快递。  
  
大原去咖啡店找临时工，可店主以大原拥有较高的知名度担心会引起骚动的理由而拒绝了他。碰壁的大原不死心，这一次在快餐店，他获得了洗碗工的工作。  
  
分头行动的松本润留意到街边的宠物店正在寻找职员，他前去应聘。  
  
宠物店长爽快地答应了并给他安排了工作，让松本润去喂养一只刚出生几天的松鼠猴。松本拿着小勺子喂着断乳食物，捧着小猴子，任它还没有人类指甲盖长的爪子，在自己手上抓来抓去。  
  
小心翼翼对待奶猴的他感叹：“我超级喜欢这个手的触感，好像人类的触感一样。”  
  
松本喂养奶猴的工作并不困难，吃完以后小猴子安心地在松本的掌心睡去。松本又被喊去给狗狗洗澡。  
  
在巨大的水槽里，等待洗澡的沙巴狗用可怜巴巴的眼神看着他，松本先给狗狗耳朵塞进了棉花，再接过花洒，听着店长教自己怎么为狗狗洗澡。  
  
“要将狗狗脸上的皱褶也要清洗噢。”  
  
松本润轻手轻脚地搓洗着狗狗，一边洗还怕自己弄疼了狗狗，温柔地说着：“抱歉噢，一下子就好了噢。”  
  
小奶音一直在重复着：“抱歉噢，抱歉噢。”  
  
也不知是该说狗狗可爱，还是要说松本润更可爱。  
  
Bambi作为从小在木更津长大的居民，迅速在影像租赁店获得了一份临时工，作为关系户，樱井翔也被塞进店里，俩人一起负责下午的值班。  
  
店里老员工教Bambi如何归档的流程，而樱井则是戴上了口罩和有框平光眼镜负责收银。  
  
下午来的客人也不多，多是家庭主妇与放学的学生。  
  
零星来了几个无业游民归还碟片，影碟是由樱井翔查收租金退还押金后再交给Bambi入库整理，刚刚归还的这正是一部成人片。  
  
樱井翔拿给Bambi的时候，还刻意挠了挠Bambi的手心去调戏这位刚满二十的大朋友。只见Bambi看到封面，眼睛睁得老大，紧接着脸红得不知道说话，还被搭档前辈撩拨了一下，他低着头往成人区走去，仿佛做了坏事，生怕被人发现了。  
  
Bambi呆愣得像忘记擦润滑油的机器人，走路都像在跳Poppin'。无辜小鹿一副我是谁我在哪我为什么在这里的模样逗笑了樱井翔，使得他笑到单眼皮都变回了双眼皮。  
  
夸张的笑声使金发少年的头垂得更低了，Bambi只恨自己为什么没有遁地术。  
  
三对都很顺利的拿到了参演节目后的第一桶金，节目组给的购买清单每对都不同，松本润这边是海鲜类，于是他和大原驱车前往海边。  
  
木更津靠海，问了当地人这里的海鲜批发市场在哪里以后，大原主动拿起了车钥匙走向了驾驶座。  
  
开往目的地走的是沿海高速，松本润很久没有看海了，往常走跨海大桥或者沿海高速时候，都是通勤路上，睡眠不足的他都在车上趁机补觉，如果是私下外出，往往是自己开车，像今天车上只有两个人的轻松环境，但是又不需要自己开车的机会太少了，看到这片熟悉的东京湾，松本觉得陌生又熟悉。  
  
松本侧身双手攀着窗沿看海，使得大原想起了宠物。他想如果松本是猫的话，现在他的尾巴一定会是翘起来在空气中划来划去的，脸上不动声色，但是尾巴却出卖了主人的心情愉悦。大原心想如果不是在开车，他一定会去逗弄猫猫的尾巴。  
  
“潤くん要去海边看看吗？”大原虽然是询问，却已经打了转向灯，准备下一个出口就离开高速。  
  
“不了，我们的时间来不及了，也不知道傍晚的海鲜市场还开不开门。”如果说刚刚是心情愉悦甩尾巴的猫猫，那么现在的松本应该是心情沮丧垂下耳朵的兔兔。  
  
“好的。”说着大原又打着转向灯回到了原来行驶的道路，踩下了油门，加快了行进速度，他们赶在了海鲜市场闭市之前到达。  
  
商人们辛苦了一天赶着收档回家，松本一路买下来十分顺利且砍价很成功，他和大原一下午赚的钱绰绰有余，完成了海鲜市场部分的录制。  
  
快离开的时候，松本看到有清单以外新鲜的元贝，他想到以前他常常买回去屋子料理给樱井翔，对方赞不绝口的表情，让他一心软自己花钱买了点，可等他结过袋子以后才记起，樱井翔并不会料理，拿给他也不知道是谁会为他料理。

  
  
到了晚上，他们在酒店客房里集合，客房很大还拥有厨房，大家看了一眼料理台上堆满的食材，便了然下一个项目是什么。  
  
“每对情侣完成一道菜，由酒店的专业厨师评分，分数最高的明天可以第一个出发，最低的最后出发，活动经费都要减半。以及，”主持人顿了顿，继续说道“评分最低的情侣要接受另外两对提出的要求。”  
  
导演宣布完规则以后，松本好像听到旁边传来了一声叹气，转头一看果然樱井已经做出很符合综艺效果的难过表情。厨房只有一个，需要每对派出代表猜拳以决定谁最先做菜了。  
  
谁也没想到，第一位出场的是樱井大厨。樱井Bambi这对第一个出场、小山夫妇第二、松本和大原最后的顺序，六人在镜头前七嘴八舌讨论着。  
  
“该做什么呢？”  
  
“你应该问你能做什么吧？”  
  
樱井翔还在苦恼菜色，松本润把现实摆在了他的面前。  
  
“？？？”樱井翔满脸震惊，甚至不敢相信他被松本润怼了。  
  
“Bambi，你会做菜吗？”樱井如溺水的人抓到一颗浮木，以为自己得救了，谁知道……  
  
Bambi金灿灿的脑袋摇得看不到脸。  
  
原来浮木只是沙漠前行里的海市蜃楼。  
  
“所以，樱井翔你做你的拿手菜吧。”松本润露出礼貌的八颗牙齿的标准笑容给樱井翔提建议。  
  
“噢噢，好的呢。”  
  
紧接着一道鸡蛋炒午餐肉，出现在专业厨师面前，炒鸡蛋没有均匀的裹在午餐肉上面。小川夫人接过锅炉，继续料理下一道菜。  
  
“……”换Bambi倒吸一口凉气了。“前辈，松本前辈不是说让你做拿手菜吗？”  
  
“诺，这就是啊。”樱井翔说着装盘，推到了Bambi面前。  
  
“这已经是有进步了噢，至少鸡蛋是熟的。”松本趁机落井下石，他不会说樱井曾经对做饭起了兴趣，想要在第二天清晨做早餐给松本润吃，结果成品是一盘夹生鸡蛋炒煎糊的午餐肉，碟子里还有鸡蛋壳和放了两倍的盐。  
  
那份早餐吃完以后，松本润三天没有和樱井翔说话，直到第四天，他才发邮件过去下令樱井不准再入厨房。  
  
“所以前辈你为什么要听松本的前辈做这菜？”Bambi欲哭无泪，又无可奈何，为何自己以前只知道打棒球，而不下厨房练习一下厨艺。不然就不会像现在这样和前辈大眼瞪小眼，哦不对他们眼睛都挺大的，应该说是大眼瞪大眼。  
  
“呃，因为是松本让我做的？”在听到松本让他做菜，樱井也记得松本曾经对自己的严令禁止。  
  
“蛤？”Bambi早就无言了，所以发出这疑问拟声词的是松本润。  
  
“因为松本润是嗲精啊。”樱井翔总能语出惊人，并回击刚刚攻击自己的松本。  
  
只有他们才知道，在厨房事件发生后一天，松本润撒娇了好久，才制止了樱井想要大展身手，继续做早饭的念头。  
  
松本润连连退后脸上表现出了否认三连，我不是、我没有、你别瞎说啊，最后直接撞进了大原的怀里。  
  
“？？？为什么突然那么酸啊？”Bambi吸了吸鼻子，感觉到空气中的酸度高很多。  
  
“啊，是我在准备等下柰子要用的柠檬，没想到你们买的柠檬那么酸。”小山隆开口解释道。  
  
而记起什么的松本看了眼并肩而站的大原，在旁人不注意的时候，扯了扯大原的袖子，引起对方注意后，伸手捏了捏大原的掌心，以示安慰，顺便让大原柠檬把信息素收一收。  
  
木村柰子做了一道家常菜，煎鸡胸肉，准备工作在樱井还在灶台前的时候，她就已经腌好了鸡胸肉，就等入锅煎至金黄便起锅装盘，最后浇上柠檬汁，清新的果香能解腻刚刚烹饪的油煎，酸味也让人开胃，在座各位都食指大开。  
  
最后轮到松本，他负责主食部分，做他的拿手菜——简单的海鲜意面。  
  
“前辈好擅长的样子。”Bambi端着盘子探头看松本在煮的意面酱汁，嘴里叼着的叉子还留着刚刚柠檬鸡胸肉的味道。  
  
“之前有出演过厨师的角色，跟着真正的厨师学过一阵，只学了一点皮毛，比起专业的厨师，自己真的差太远了。”松本润的锅铲在平底锅上不停搅拌着的同时，给Bambi解释着。  
  
松本看着锅里的酱汁，记忆随着味道飘去了很远，出演那部电视剧的时候，是他结束爆红电视剧系列后，第一部主演的电视剧，那时候他压力很大，每天都想着要怎么挣破霸道少爷角色的禁锢，同时因为厨师需要料理练习，只能日夜练习，精益求精的他，在见习的餐厅后厨里练习，回家时候已经月明星稀，可他还在练习。  
  
精神压力过大导致失眠还只是小问题，直到后来他的腺体开始似火烧，又像了一千根针不停地扎，疼得那天他没出门，浑身冷汗倒在自家客厅里。助理接他去医院看病，医院听到松本的自述后不禁皱眉，在拍了CT确定松本这腺体需要做手术以后，问了他平常一些生活习惯。  
  
“你的发情期惯用抑制剂吗？”  
  
“没有使用，一般都有让Alpha临时标记我，这和Alpha有关系吗？”  
  
“你的病是因为你压力太大作息紊乱导致的，和Alpha没有关系，但因为是腺体，在你做手术之前，先不要接触Alpha，临时标记也不要做了，Alpha的信息素对你腺体会有刺激。你没怎么用过抑制剂的话，外用的抑制贴对你应该对你有作用，并且危害不大，可以暂时缓解你在拍戏期间发情期的问题。”  
  
医生给松本润和助理做出解释，助理认真做下记录，立马发给经纪人关于松本润的情况，吉田秋子立马回复知道了。  
  
松本润转身就收到了经纪人的警告信息，让他不准去找樱井翔，还有要封锁他身体抱恙的信息，让松本润连樱井翔都不准说。

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

樱井翔和Bambi理所当然地输了，大家在讨论对他们的惩罚。  
  
“松本さん，你们拿了第一，不如就由你们先来决定樱井翔的惩罚？”获得胜利的松本被小山隆点名。  
  
他与樱井翔一直被外界传不和，这个惩罚要求，就如烫手山芋，罚重了会被樱井翔的粉丝讨伐，罚轻了就失去了节目的看点。  
  
“嗯？要一起惩罚两个人？还是分开罚？？”松本润目光在樱井和Bambi身上打转。  
  
Bambi在听到松本润说一人各一个惩罚时候，张大了嘴。  
  
他委屈他难过，他不知道樱井前辈的拿手菜那么糟糕。  
  
“一个队伍出一个惩罚，可以对个人也可以让他们两个人一起。”现场的导演做出了解释。  
  
“如果让他们把这碟午餐肉炒鸡蛋吃完，是不是太残忍了？”松本润侧身和大原商量。  
  
大原刚刚一直有在帮他打下手，能拿第一名也有他的功劳。  
  
“松本前辈……”无辜小鹿眼泛着泪光望向了松本。樱井翔听到以后也露出了苦笑的表情。  
  
“算了，我想不出来，大原你有什么想法吗？”  
  
松本润自然知道惩罚樱井翔的种种好办法，但他不想与樱井再结恩怨，事到如今，他只盼望能和樱井成为泛泛之交。  
  
“之前导演不是提起，櫻井さん给潤くん买了乐高？不如让櫻井さん把乐高拼完吧？”  
  
松本听到大原的提议微微皱眉。他不确定樱井翔送乐高的意思，他昨晚想要问清楚，但大原在场，他便回房间了。  
  
烫手山芋忽然成了额随时会被引爆的炸弹。松本不知樱井翔的想法、也不知大原为何提起。  
  
“诶？拼完乐高？？”樱井翔很配合镜头，做出符合综艺效果的惊讶表情——他在收拾行李的时候带上了乐高，打算下节目后拿给松本润，没想到这成了搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
  
“既然说惩罚的话，不如今晚就拼吧？拼哪个由松本さん选？”小山隆主动担起接话的主持工作，为了节目能够继续下去。  
  
松本只得点头，表示回去再说。  
  
“诶，乐高，前辈这惩罚好轻松，那我呢那我呢？”  
  
“当吉祥物。”大原冷不丁开口，全场爆笑，只留下Bambi一个人歪头疑惑吉祥物要做什么，并且——真的——在认真思考如何做好一个吉祥物。  
  
当然事情不会那么简单。  
  
樱井的惩罚由大原和松本决定了。小山夫妇则是想Bambi的惩罚。  
  
“嗯？你和櫻井さん是搭档，不如在樱井翔唱过的歌里面，选一首最喜欢的唱出来？”木村柰子试探性地问Bambi这个惩罚是否可以。  
  
“什么？唱唱唱唱唱唱唱歌？”Bambi的眼珠子转了好几圈，唱歌这个惩罚很轻，他平日确实会听樱井翔的歌，在浴室也会拿花洒当麦克风，对满屋水蒸气高歌。  
  
“不要怕，要是有不会唱的让樱井翔教你。”很是体贴的松本润给Bambi想办法。  
  
“前辈，那Rap……”Bambi在松本润抚慰下安了心，却又想起樱井的歌都是饶舌，自己根本不会，他还没开始唱，就扁着嘴向原唱求助。  
  
最终，樱井和Bambi一同进行了歌曲的演唱；坐在餐桌前的其他嘉宾，化身粉丝应援，与樱井的rap互动。  
  
等到唱完，大家纷纷鼓掌，刚刚尝试唱后段rap的Bambi还没喘过气，脸红耳赤脖颈青筋都露出来了，却又被歌曲情绪带动，在场内高兴地乱蹦。  
  
“我怎么觉得这个提议也是在惩罚我呢？”樱井翔在吃饭前发表感言，松本润毫不客气地笑了。  
  
节目组与樱井翔商量，他的惩罚由他一个人在房间完成。助理已经把摄像头提前布置好了。  
  
樱井翔坐在房间里，旁边是摞起来有半人高的乐高盒子，他从里挑出松本润的指定，对着说明书在拼，当时间过去两个小时，他还是不得要领，可这时已经一点了。  
  
门铃声响，樱井打开门，敲门的人是松本。  
  
“我看你房间的灯还没灭，想你是不是不会拼，过来帮忙。”说话的人指了指阳台，解释道。  
  
樱井翔扫了松本一眼，看他只穿着睡衣担心会冷便让他先进来房间。  
  
“稍等，我先去把摄像机关掉。”樱井喊住准备往里走的松本，大步越过他。  
  
“别关了，到时候没拍到你拼的过程，可能观众会不买账。”松本拉住樱井的手腕。  
  
“这样没问题吗？你……”樱井翔疑惑，因为他认识的松本润，是谨慎的、不会出现在这里的。  
  
“没关系，我们是节目上说的大亲友嘛。”  
  
樱井点头，走进拍摄的范围，对着镜头扮鬼脸说：监工来了。  
  
有松本润在，事半功倍。樱井翔从一开始帮忙找需要的素材块，到后来他只用把说明书一直举着，让松本润更方便看上面的内容。  
  
松本润早就拼过一次，熟能生巧，乐高很快就被完成了，樱井将摄像机关闭，听到松本问房间里有酒吗。  
  
啤酒被打开，如果不是酒店内禁止吸烟，松本会想要点上一支。对上樱井，他总是有点局促，想要尼古丁镇定，酒精也可以，只是他易醉，理智容易离家出走。  
  
樱井没有说话，他大口喝着啤酒心想是松本主动留下，总不该由他来开启话题。  
  
拼好的乐高摆在一旁，松本润喝着酒又开始玩了起来，他对着乐高没有看樱井翔。  
  
“你为什么又买乐高？”松本的手指点在方形脑袋上一直摇动着乐高人物。  
  
“蛤？”樱井翔被啤酒呛到，睁着大眼看松本润的侧脸。  
  
“难道不是你让我还的吗？”  
  
那一年年末隆冬，他只穿了一件单薄的T恤，再套一件没有御寒作用的棒球外套，陪穿着厚厚羽绒服的松本润美名其曰吹风醒酒，当时松本刚失恋，樱井翔也就陪着这人胡闹在大半夜压马路。他冷得手揣兜里也还浑身哆嗦，和松本润走过一个又一个路口，终于等到他说开口要回家，连忙送这位祖宗上出租车，关上车门后，樱井弯腰和对方道别，并肩走了好久再对上他的眼，才发现松本眼眶通红噙着泪，安慰的话刚说完，就听到来自松本的控诉：“你为什么丢我的乐高？！”  
  
樱井张口就想解释，却发现自己短时失声，道别的话来不及说，就被出租车喷了一脸尾气。  
  
走在回家的路上，他也不觉得冷了，因为脑海里只剩下松本难过的表情，恍惚地回到家、洗了澡、躺上床，第二天醒来看到自己邮箱有亚马逊发来的订单详情，全是乐高的购买记录。  
  
“我什么时候让你还乐高了？”松本润惊讶地看着樱井翔，甚至怀疑对方被长得像松本润的鬼缠身了。  
  
“我知道你发烧会忘事儿，怎么你喝醉了也会忘？”樱井将啤酒饮尽，又开了一罐。  
  
松本润听樱井翔这么说，心虚得不敢看樱井翔，不能反驳他发烧并不会忘记事情，因为他用不记得应付了樱井翔的告白。  
  
“醉酒忘事是什么时候发生的？我真不记得了。”  
  
松本润喝酒时候脸会发红，就连嘴唇也都是鲜嫩的樱桃颜色，偏过头却不看人，樱井翔也不知他是嘴硬还是真不知道。  
  
“年末和大家喝酒，我送你上出租车的时候，你说的。”  
  
“我只记得那天和你们一起出去喝酒了……”松本润他迷茫地看着樱井，他不相信的表情仿佛在说樱井翔撒谎。  
  
“你那天和我们说你失恋了，然后一直在喝酒，不过也没喝多，只不过发疯拉着我在冬天的街上走了好久。”樱井翔面无表情地帮松本润回忆，话语里还带着那晚冬夜的温度。  
  
“你回去没感冒吧？对不起，我喝醉还让你陪我疯。”松本润愧疚地低下头道歉。  
  
“既然道歉了，以后还会犯吗？”樱井翔挑眉望垂头丧气的松本。  
  
“没有以后了！！”松本润抬头看着樱井翔的眼睛连忙摆手做出保证。  
  
“没有以后是什么意思？再也不和我喝酒了？”樱井挑眉看松本，等着松本润的答案。如果松本润这张讨人厌的嘴，说出他不想要的答案，他立马将人赶出去。  
  
“呃，我的意思是……是下次喝酒一定不喝醉了。”松本润的脸快要被樱井翔盯出洞来，他偏头逃避樱井翔追着的视线，磕磕巴巴地说出樱井翔想要的答案。  
  
“嗯哼。”听到满意的答案，樱井翔才放过他，用鼻音发出一声冷哼。  
  
樱井翔目光不再锁定他，松本松了口气。两个人喝酒的场景太久没见，松本润以为自己乘上了哆啦A梦的时光穿梭机，回到了樱井翔的那套房子，他就连说话都带着撒娇。  
  
“你也知道我那天也失恋了嘛——”  
  
“噢，那你的意思是我不该当真？”樱井翔看着松本的眼睛提出疑问。  
  
“什么当真不当真？”换松本疑惑了，饮酒使人宕机。他不知道樱井翔当真了什么。  
  
“不该当真你那句‘把乐高还我’。”樱井说着，又打开一罐啤酒。“起开，把乐高给我。”  
  
“我不是这个意思！”原本靠着沙发坐在地上的松本，听后连忙正坐并直视樱井，以示自己的认真。  
  
“还有，乐高你都当着节目说要给我，你怎么好意思收回来。”松本润越说越急，声音音调不自觉上扬，带着鼻音，明明在生气，却像是娇嗔。  
  
“预告片都没有播出，麻烦后期剪一下就好了。”话毕，松本润气急败坏，想要端起乐高就跑，可他还没站起来，就被身后的樱井翔揽住腰，跌进了樱井翔的怀里。有力的手臂环在腰上，樱井的呼吸喷在他后颈——只要再近一点，樱井翔的嘴就能吻上他的腺体。  
  
“别动！”樱井翔低声说。  
  
还是那间屋子，发情期结束后，餍足的Alpha和眷恋信息素的Omega，没有在性交时松本也只想贴近他的Alpha，樱井翔躺在沙发上倚着靠背，松本润喜欢他的宝座——樱井翔的怀里。狭小的沙发上，松本在樱井怀里，两颗脑袋贴着，脚掌贴脚背，一起看电视。  
  
而他们现在的姿势与以前无异，而乐高落在不远处，  
  
“我的乐高！”松本润发出一声高呼，勾起了樱井的回忆。  
  
樱井翔的一只手抱着松本润的腰，另一只手搭在他胸前，不让他走，  
  
蜜桃香味包裹着松本润，他回到熟悉的怀抱，身体不自禁变得柔软，他心脏漏了一拍，但那也只是一瞬间。被禁锢的松本如同被抓住的猫，应激反应使他炸毛、使他张牙舞爪想要挣脱。  
  
“松本润，你是不是没有心。”  
  
“……”质问来得突然，松本润愣住，抱着他的不是樱井翔，是被抢了玩具的小朋友。  
  
“还是你的心底从来只有乐高？”樱井翔的语气冷硬，暧昧的姿势却失去了旖旎气氛，  
  
他们虽然胸膛贴着后背，身份却是审问者与被审问者。  
  
“翔くん……”松本润放软了语气，对樱井翔向来是心软的。他有千言有万语，却被堵在喉咙，说不出来。  
  
“为什么在最后，你连问也不问我一句，”樱井翔使劲让松本润更贴近自己，他额头贴着松本的脖颈，闻着醇厚的、让人安心的茶香，“为什么我会把屋子卖掉，你那时候只问了你的乐高，而我一个活生生的人，你却直接省略带过。”  
  
“我以为你厌了或者是有对象了，总之是不想和我在一起了。”松本润从樱井翔的怀里挣脱出来，他俩面对面坐着。  
  
“你以通知的形式告诉我屋子卖了，不是想要一个好聚好散吗。”松本润苦着脸扯出一个自嘲的笑容看向了樱井翔。  
  
“你当时和那位互联网会社的社长传绯闻、四五个月没有找我，这些事情难道不是你向我传达的好聚好散吗？”咄咄逼人的樱井翔步步紧逼松本润。  
  
“对不起，我在这里向你道歉了，发生了这些事情造成你的误会。”他没说绯闻后来被他压下，也无法解释生病的事情，而自己准备向樱井告白的事情他也说不出口了。  
  
当初勇敢一点回应樱井翔的告白，结局会不一样，这是遗憾是教训，但不该一直扼腕。  
  
“但是櫻井さん，你在我心里比乐高重要。”松本润他知道樱井翔要的不是解释，而是肯定，他用一句话安抚了樱井翔。  
  
松本润成长后学会了坦率，能大方地说出自己的想法。  
  
松本润用真诚的目光注视着樱井翔。  
  
放在地上的啤酒被樱井翔拿起，递给了松本润，俩人碰杯后无声，但他们都知道这是说开以后的一笑泯恩仇。  
  
“我觉得我们像小孩子，还会因为玩具而吵架。”松本润软趴趴地靠着沙发，喝酒感慨着俩人的幼稚。  
  
“你比较像，可能Bambi都比你更成熟一点。”听着旁边人的话，樱井翔没忍住笑出来，这是什么天真的比喻。  
  
“Bambi多可爱呀，像吉祥物一样。”  
  
樱井翔仔细端详着松本润，脸上露出天真的笑容，仿佛被按摩舒服的猫主子。  
  
“对，你最喜欢吉祥物了，你看你这不就和小朋友一样。”  
  
“我明明是在夸Bambi可爱。”  
  
“那没差，我也在夸你可爱。”  
  
松本润被直球打得措手不及，脸倏然变红，眼睛不停地眨着，出卖了主人的紧张。  
  
“那翔さん也很可爱。”但是松本润不服输，他才不会被眼前故意使坏的恶魔打倒，他要反击。  
  
“哎？松本润你变了噢，竟然会回嘴了。”樱井翔故意使坏，凑近松本润，他喜欢看松本润在他面前露出不一样的表情，电视节目上看不到的、大原耕二不知道的表情。  
  
松本润即使心跳快得突破胸膛，也要强撑着睁大眼睛任由樱井翔凑近。  
  
“睁那么大眼睛，是要让我找你的隐形眼镜吗？”樱井翔停住了，欺负这件事点到为止就好，越界不妥。  
  
松本润咬牙切齿，气自己每次都被樱井翔玩弄掌心，长腿一伸就往樱井翔那儿踢。  
  
伶牙俐齿比不过樱井翔，就连武力值也不及他，被按倒在地上打的松本润欲哭无泪。  
  
他们玩闹了一晚上，最后喝着啤酒坐在窗前看阳台外的月亮，聊了许多。错过彼此的近十年里发生了许多事，直至清晨的太阳升起，松本润才被樱井翔赶去床上眯了会眼。  
  
“你不睡吗？”松本润强打着最后一丝精神，问樱井翔。  
  
“我睡沙发就好。”樱井翔指了指一片狼藉的客厅，想要过去收拾出一片能躺的地方，就听到松本润的话。  
  
“躺上来吧，我没关系的。”  
  
俩人盖着一张被子和衣而睡了几个小时，直到樱井翔的闹钟喊醒他们。  
  
第二天录节目的时候，导演主持人调侃着松本润和樱井翔，竟然在一起拼乐高。  
  
“我这是监工！监工！明明就是买给我的乐高，我去拼一下不过分吧。”松本润在镜头前，本色出演了一只炸毛的猫。  
  
“潤くん，我记得这是惩罚吧？”大原眯着眼靠近松本润，就像是猛兽捕捉到猎物一样。  
  
“这还不是惩罚吗，他昨天拉着我说了一晚上的乐高，我像在听天书一样，还不给我睡觉。”  
  
“你竟然觉得这是惩罚。”松本润扭头垂眸，用手揉了揉眼睛，快要哭出来的模样。  
  
“前辈你不要哭啊。”Bambi站在松本润旁边，他以为松本前辈被伤到了，连忙上前去安慰人。  
  
“樱井翔你竟然……竟然……”松本润说着说着，真的挤出了几颗眼泪，看的Bambi更着急了。大原也递过手帕给松本。  
  
“好了，你就欺负这两个小朋友，演技也不是这么用的，装可怜的招数用的得心应手啊。”樱井翔毫不留情揭穿松本润。  
  
“你为什么要揭穿我。”脸上的哭脸转瞬即逝，松本对着镜头绽放了一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
“哎？”Bambi快哭了，为什么他的前辈们都那么调皮啊。  
  
“别怕，松潤就是喜欢你，才欺负你的。”樱井翔抚摸着Bambi的后脑勺，安慰道。  
  
哎？！松本前辈你是恶魔吗？！你是恶魔吧！Bambi在内心咆哮着。

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

第二天的活动一直保密，一行人来到海边，看到比赛的装置，确定今天是竞技比赛。  
  
海底趣味接力赛的项目，需要两人协力，通过障碍赛。参赛选手在海底游过隧道、攀爬绳索，还有一个简单的迷宫，迷宫的终点处有一个宝箱，开启宝箱的钥匙散落在迷宫的每个角落。  
  
抽签决定队伍参赛顺序，第一队是松本和大原。他们凑一起商量，松本负责迷宫，需要更多体力的前半障碍赛部分，由大原解决。  
  
大原准备下海的时候，松本在阳光下为他应援，挥手飙着小奶音在喊：“耕二くん加油啊~”，大原笑着跳进了海。  
  
大原耕二很快地游过了海底的隧道，身手矫健在海底水压大的情况下，完成了攀爬任务，他上岸和松本润交接时，松本润露出一个甜甜的笑容，下水和继续完成任务。  
  
第一个出场意味着没有任何可以参考的经验，迷宫其实不难，但需要寻找散落在各处的钥匙，一次只能拿一把钥匙去开启宝箱，耗时又耗力。不仅考验体力还有观察力，最后还得靠运气。  
  
松本润的运气就不佳，他已经试过五把钥匙了，长时间在水里憋气也让他的体力渐渐不支，比赛允许上岸换气，可这很浪费时间。  
  
找到第六把钥匙的时候，松本润第三次上岸换气，大原紧张地看着松本，而就在摄像头外，樱井翔看着导演的监视器，眉头紧皱，十分担心。  
  
樱井不停地深呼吸，压制住自己去找节目组讨论这个环节设置的冲动。松本润昨天熬夜熬了一宿，就睡了几个小时，前阵子他还在为舞台剧忙碌奔波。在樱井看来，海底迷宫对松本来说是一场折磨。  
  
樱井翔死盯监视器，直到松本润从海里钻出来，高举着宝箱里的物品脸上十分骄傲的表情。  
  
大原耕二拿着毛巾也没有递给松本，而是直接上手用毛巾围着松本润，将他整个人圈进自己的怀里。  
  
“耕二くん你看你看，我拿到了噢~”心情愉悦的松本，语调都在上扬，乖乖地待在大原的怀里，享受着对方的擦头服务。  
  
“潤くん很棒。”大原将松本润的头发擦干，伸手抓过松本润的手，捏了捏他的掌心，心里悬着的石头才落地。  
  
这时候轮到樱井翔的队伍，松本润和樱井翔擦肩而过，也为樱井翔打气，还顺手掐了Bambi的脸蛋。  
  
“Bambi加油噢。”  
  
比起松本润的坏运气，樱井翔和Bambi这轮十分顺利，樱井翔试第二把钥匙就成功了，小山夫人在障碍赛上花了一点时间，在迷宫环节，小山隆试的第三把就找到了正确的钥匙。  
  
松本润和大原垫底，只有简陋的午餐，和樱井翔和Bambi豪华的海鲜大餐相比，是天壤之别。  
  
休息期间，松本正在打电话，语气有些激烈，大原走过去的时候，还听到松本润在说：“我们只是一起聊天而已，昨晚太累了就直接睡了，我和樱井翔……我这边有事先挂了。”  
  
松本润见大原走来便没再继续说，他问大原要不要再吃点什么。  
  
松本润平常有颗梅子就能下饭吃，他倒是担心起大原录节目时候耗费了太多体力，大原耕二反问了松本润。  
  
“潤くん不再吃点吗？”大原闻着身旁松本沐浴后飘来的淡淡古龙水香味。  
  
“不用了啦，节目上吃的午餐已经足够了啦。”松本把手机放一旁，坐在躺椅上快睡着了，回答都拖着长音像是在撒娇。  
  
“这里的海鲜很新鲜，我让助理买一点回来吧，潤くん喜欢吃什么？”明明是松本润提出要不要再吃点的，大原却反问他，因为节目午餐分量不多，松本又在分食的时候，照顾大原自己没有吃多少。  
  
“耕二你吃就好了，我不用啦。”困倦的小猫咪只想在太阳下晒肚皮睡懒觉。  
  
“潤くん吃元贝的料理吗？”大原想起昨天在海鲜市场松本润自费购买的元贝。  
  
“不吃啦，昨晚把元贝吃了，今天不想吃。”松本润用手背挡住眼睛，应付着大原，昨天他和樱井翔彻夜聊天，光喝酒无聊，松本回房间将元贝拿来樱井翔房间料理，大半夜俩人吃着元贝喝啤酒。  
  
“那你吃什么？鳗鱼？三文鱼？北极贝？海虾？”  
  
“唔……”松本要睡着了，大脑停止运作。  
  
就在此时，樱井翔走了过来，手上拿着两盒精致木制便当盒，气势汹汹，吓得松本的瞌睡虫都被赶跑了。  
  
递给松本和大原，一人一份。  
  
从躺椅上慢悠悠坐起来的松本打开来一看，是他最爱的鳗鱼丼，他对樱井翔说完感激的话，就眼巴巴地看着樱井，他的意思是送客，可樱井翔没有理他，拿过椅子就坐在他旁边，摆出一副松本润不吃完他就不走的模样。  
  
誓不罢休的樱井翔对于大原来说有些碍眼，他面无表情看着眼前的两人，樱井注意到大原的目光，关心道：“我不知道大原さん喜欢吃什么，才买了比较多选择的海鲜丼。”  
  
松本探头看大原便当盒的内容，里面放着多种不同的海鲜刺身，松本见大原没有动筷便问道：“耕二くん不喜欢吃吗？那我和你换，我的是鳗鱼丼。”  
  
“诶？大原和你一样也喜欢吃鳗鱼吗？”樱井翔眉头微微皱了一下，他看着大原说着，言下之意是松本润喜欢吃鳗鱼，大原不要夺人所好。  
  
大原收到了樱井的警告，并认定为挑衅，而他向来最不怕被挑衅。  
  
“先輩，我想吃你那盒。”  
  
“噢好，耕二你刚刚下水，胃不大舒服，别吃生冷的了。”松本润为大原找了理由，主动交换了两人的食盒。  
  
“不用，要是大原要吃鳗鱼，再买一盒就好了。”樱井起身去找助理，松本拉住樱井的手腕，把他摁下来。  
  
“没事，昨晚元贝刺身都被你吃了看得我馋，今天这海鲜丼就归我了。而且就要录下午场了，没事的。”  
  
樱井翔应允了，眼前的这位松本好前辈太过温柔。在交换食盒担心大原下水胃不舒服不能吃生冷的是松本，录节目时，被海底迷宫耗得精疲力尽的也是松本。  
  
他对松本润没辙，不好多说。  
  
樱井翔对松本润露出无奈的表情，被大原尽收眼底。他上节目之前，经纪人有和他提点过，樱井翔和松本润不和的事情，大原便认定樱井翔就是路人甲乙，不会对他追求松本造成什么影响。  
  
可现在的情况看起来并不是如此，他们之间的关系没有水火不容，甚至还一起吃元贝？昨天在海鲜市场看到松本润买元贝说要带回家，却是和樱井翔一起吃了，而且今早大原去松本润房间敲门，没得到回应，他以为松本还没起床便离开了，可刚刚不小心听到松本润打电话的内容，他昨晚是留宿了樱井房间了吧。  
  
关系不好？难道AO在同一间房里，是在打架吗？  
  
大原看着樱井翔的脸和自己生气，因为他甚至不知道松本润喜欢吃什么，这么想着他越觉得面前的鳗鱼大盛碍眼。  
  
下午的活动很不顺利，突如其来的短时太阳雨，淋湿了所有嘉宾，他们在沙滩上跑了很久才找到临时的避雨处。等到雨停了，节目还要继续录制，三局两胜，5V5的沙滩排球比赛，所有人协力获得比赛胜利才能获得晚餐，六人里用抽签的形式决定一人作为替补。  
  
骄阳下，两局激烈的赛事结束后，所有人都大汗淋漓，最后一场樱井翔是替补，他坐在一旁观赛。  
  
比赛正是高潮时候，樱井翔看松本脚步凌乱，抬手打排球时候也使不出力，樱井担心他体力不支，要求换下他。  
  
松本润浑浑噩噩地看着樱井翔，刚想张嘴问怎么，他就在沙滩上晕倒了。  
  
“潤！”离他最近的大原冲了过去，将他抱在怀里，只见松本的额头上一直冒着虚汗，刘海都被浸湿。  
  
“应该是中暑了，先把松本くん移到阴凉处吧。”节目组随行的医生上前查看松本的状态。  
  
大原抱起松本往节目组临时搭建的帐篷，小心翼翼将松本放在躺椅上，接过助理递来的毛巾，为松本擦去额头上的汗。大原陪着松本去医院做详细的检查。  
  
节目停止录制后，Bambi找不到樱井翔，走了一会儿，才在路边看到正在抽烟的他。  
  
“櫻井さん，松本前辈醒来了……”  
  
“嗯。”樱井叼着烟回答，面朝大海，背对着Bambi。  
  
“你不要担心了，说前辈只是中暑，没有其他问题。”Bambi看不到他的表情，慢慢走过去和樱井翔并肩去看同一片海。  
  
“松本让你来说的？”樱井弹了弹烟灰，转身看Bambi。  
  
“没有，大原さん守着，一群人在旁边，我挤不进去。刚刚PD通知，晚上节目录不了，要压缩在明天了。”  
  
“我知道了，回去吧。”樱井翔吸完最后一口烟，将烟尾巴掐掉丢进垃圾桶，跟着Bambi一起回去。  
  
松本在医院醒来，做个详细检查后被送回酒店，大原不让松本润走动，需要时刻都由他抱着，在他怀里的松本润情不自禁打趣道：“耕二くん，你的信息素太浓了吧，好酸啊。”  
  
“潤くん，闻了我的信息素就是我的人了噢。”  
  
“胡扯，连前辈都敢调戏了，翅膀硬了？”松本润把大原耕二当玩笑话回应着。  
  
大原走进房间，将松本润轻放在床上，摁住他的双手，弯腰压了上去说：“我会让你知道我不是在开玩笑的，先輩。”  
  
趁松本尚未反应，大原低头吻上了他的唇，带着掠夺的意味，撬开牙关轻舔他上颚，碰到了回应的舌尖，大原放开他再睁眼，看到松本眼底被勾起的情欲，想再加深这个吻时，松本发出一声嘤咛，他的手抵在大原的胸前推开了他。  
  
“我要睡觉了。”被后辈一个吻就撩得情动，松本润恨自己不争气，脸红得挣脱了大原，整个人埋进了被褥中，感觉到软床旁侧陷进去，大原伸手将他捞出来揽入怀中，不带欲望抱着松本。  
  
“你不走吗？”松本埋在大原怀里，闻着淡淡柠檬的味道，闭着眼昏昏欲睡。  
  
“等你睡着我就走。”很快，大原就听到了规律的呼吸声，松本在自己怀里睡着了，他拿过枕头给松本垫着，轻手轻脚地离开了床铺。  
  
大原开门，樱井刚送完Bambi回来，俩人撞上，大原点头和他打了个招呼后说道：“潤くん已经睡了，您也早点休息吧。”说完大原便退回松本的房间，没等樱井翔回答就关上了门。  
  
樱井翔回到自己的房间，看松本润那侧的阳台一片黑，想着他应该休息了，便也去洗澡了，一天的运动下来，他也感到疲惫，回来的时候，还被大原摔了个门，好脾气的樱井也是不解，但也懒得想了，洗漱完就去睡了。  
  
当晚大原在松本房间里的沙发上睡了一觉，第二天趁松本没醒，回了自己房间沐浴更衣，用客房服务点了份粥，给松本润送去。  
  
在木更津录制的最后一天，对于六人来说是轻松的，他们只需要在大街小巷中，感受当地的风土人情，顺便用第一天美食比赛时决定的出发顺序和活动经费，寻找节目组留下的线索，最先到达的一对，就能得到这一期的奖品。  
  
小山夫妇在节目中的相处模式是木村全程听她的丈夫，小山一路上也体谅夫人的体力，时不时问她需不需要休息。这相敬如宾的画面，第一期播出后，小山因此挽救了疑似出轨的形象。  
  
大原这边开启了进攻的模式，在按照剧本出演以外，他在人群拥挤时候，会牵着松本的手，然后再也不放开。在路边看到有好玩的会指着让松本去看；走行人道的时候，让他走在内侧；中午吃饭时候，会一直笑着看松本，问他喜欢吃什么。  
  
到终点之前，有一个长长的上坡，松本低头看着线索，没有注意大原放开他的手并走到了他前面停了下来，松本撞进了大原准备好的怀里，抬头看他。大原吻了他的眼睛。  
  
远处是海边与夕阳，落日余晖洒在他们身上。  
  
“诶！櫻井さん你看！是松本前辈诶。”Bambi在斜坡下，看到了远处的情侣。  
  
“唔！他们在亲亲！”Bambi惊呼，好像看到了不该看的，连忙捂住了自己的眼睛。  
  
“我看到了啦。”樱井翔被身边的这个小可爱，吵闹了一天。  
  
Bambi一路上总是喊着：先輩、先輩；遇到谜题需要解答时候，Bambi绞尽脑汁想不出来，樱井却很快就能说出正确的答案，Bambi看着樱井翔自信满满的样子，一双大眼睛写着满满的崇拜，他为人坦率，嘴甜得如抹蜜，对樱井翔说：“先輩太厉害了。”、“不愧是先輩。”、“我太喜欢先輩了！”  
  
说完最后这句，Bambi才反应过来自己说了什么，连忙捂住嘴，可怜巴巴看樱井翔。  
  
樱井翔轻轻地揉了揉Bambi的脑袋。  
  
完了，Bambi觉得自己要完全沉浸在眼前人的温柔里，出不来了。  
  
和樱井翔一天的逛吃逛喝下来，熟悉的木更津也走出了不同的味道，Bambi一路上兴奋地给樱井翔做向导，说着有什么好玩的。他们一边聊一边做任务，一天的独处，让他们之间发现了许多话题。  
  
“诶前辈，kiss是什么味道的啊？”  
  
明明Bambi只是看着松本和大原亲吻的剪影好奇，樱井逗弄他的心思却渐渐浮现，樱井的眼底露出一丝狡黠。  
  
“你想知道？”樱井说完就捧着Bambi的唇亲了下去。  
  
第一次接吻，Bambi不懂闭眼，体温瞬间升高，脸红心跳快，他的信息素都溢出来了。  
  
“Bambi，有没有人说过你很甜。”樱井翔闻到Bambi的味道，一时以为自己掉进了蜂蜜罐并泡了个澡。  
  
“有啊有啊，我的朋友们都说我很甜。”  
  
毕竟谁会说蜂蜜不甜呢。  
  
虽然Bambi知道这是剧本上的内容，可第一次接吻还是紧张又害羞，明明樱井前辈说的是调情的话，他却当一个问题认真去回答了。  
  
樱井翔听着Bambi的话大声地笑了出来，笑声传到大原和松本的耳朵，他们结束了含情脉脉的吻，背对夕阳向樱井和Bambi挥手，松本朝着他们喊：“Bambi快来！”  
  
大原看到跑过来的樱井翔，宣布主权般揽着松本润的腰，恨不得将松本融入自己的血肉，再也不分离。  
  
樱井看到松本润的耳朵红得滴血，他揶揄道：“Bambi你看，你的松本前辈像不像烧水壶，头顶都要冒烟了。”  
  
松本润听到樱井翔的调侃，羞得捂脸转身埋进大原怀里，不好意思见人了。  
  
“前辈的脸也好红！”  
  
“是害羞才会脸红，Bambi你刚刚也脸红了。”樱井翔趁机欺负纯情搭档。  
  
“刚刚我只是问前辈亲亲是什么味道，就被吻了，是被吓的！”  
  
“潤くん也是被突然传来的鬼畜笑声吓的。”大原替松本解围，可是这个害羞就会钻进人怀里的大甜心，他不打算让给别人。  
  
第一期的节目录制结束后，艺人们各自回去，下一次节目的录制在两个星期以后。  
  
松本回去后一直忙着他的舞台剧，小山夫妇有来观看表演，还去了后台给松本润送去捧花，三人一起合照发了SNS，为第一期节目预告。  
  
他们在木更津录制的内容分为三期放送，第一期后期制作已完成，小山夫妇来观演后第二天放送。  
  
樱井翔也有去看松本润的舞台剧，在结束后按惯例拿着捧花去舞台的时候，看到化妆镜前的向日葵，他看了放送的第一期，知道这是大原送的向日葵。  
  
“翔くん等下要一起去喝一杯吗？”松本像往常一样，招呼来为自己捧场的朋友一起去喝酒。  
  
他们打车前往松本经常去的酒吧，在路上聊着刚刚舞台剧相关的内容，他们本身就在一个圈子，能聊的内容有很多。  
  
卡座坐下，他们聊起了已经放送的共演节目，松本润笑着和樱井报告他在互联网上看到的消息。  
  
“许多人看预告都以为我们俩会是一对，结果第一期放送后，观众们都说出乎意料。”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，想不到吧~”松本润喝了酒会兴奋，樱井翔听着他说网上的反应，心里想面前坐着的是小恶魔吗，头上有犄角，身后有尾巴，嘴里露出尖牙的那种。  
  
“不过Bambi很亮眼，大家对他的讨论也很多，出道以后还会继续火的。”  
  
Bambi来参加节目肯定不止是来玩玩而已，他和樱井翔签的是同一家事务所，出道的事情还没宣布，但也被事务所提上了日程。  
  
“那大原呢？”  
  
“O友粉一片哀嚎，但是脸帅就是王道。”  
  
他们聊了很多，差点又要彻夜，樱井对松本一喝酒就不愿意回家的习惯表示无奈，看着对面的人眼角渐渐泛红，胸膛起伏越来越大、呼吸急促，樱井一颗心忽然被提起，因为他闻到了松本润的信息素炸开了。  
  
“松本润，你是不是发情了？”


	12. Chapter 12

“松本润，你是不是发情了？”闻到松本润的信息素，樱井翔直起了腰，紧张地问松本。  
  
“从信息素角度来说，发情了，但是从生理的角度来说，没有噢。”与樱井比起来，松本润慵懒地喝着酒，反应截然不同，仿佛发情的人不是他。  
  
“那你一身茶味没办法解决？已经有Alpha蠢蠢欲动了。”樱井翔环顾四周，不同方位的视线投射过来。  
  
“好像有点麻烦，那拜托翔くん了。”松本润说完扯着樱井翔的领口，和他交换了一个威士忌味道的吻。  
  
“还不够，翔くん可以麻烦咬一下腺体吗。”松本润咬着下唇，眼角泛着春意，上目线看向樱井翔。  
  
樱井翔明白了松本润的意思，Alpha的唾液能够起到临时标记，分开时松本润的身上的味道已经淡了许多，还沾上了蜜桃味，像少女饮料蜜桃乌龙茶，不属于酒吧的味道。  
  
好在这是会员制酒吧，樱井翔和松本润刚刚亲密的举动，不会在第二天被刊上小报，但也怕有心之人过来打探，他们起身离开。  
  
打了出租车，樱井翔坚决要送松本回家，到了楼下不放心，跟到了松本的家门口，在确定安全以后，樱井关门回家。  
  
“你要吃荞麦面吗，我有点饿了，吃完再走？”松本润打开一条门缝，探头问樱井翔  
  
“不用了，我不饿。”樱井一边摆手一边向后走，可这时：  
  
“咕——”樱井翔的肚子比他的嘴诚实，松本润笑着进了屋子，没有关门。  
  
樱井翔悻悻地跟着松本走进去屋内。  
  
他被命令坐在沙发等，他不小心瞄到茶几上的病历簿旁边还放着药剂，药瓶是崭新的，可白色的本子表面已经泛黄了，看上去被翻了无数次，纸张装订都松散了。  
  
封面写着松本润的名字、电话、以及病历簿启用时间。  
  
樱井回忆了时间点，那时候他们还没有分开，可松本没有和他说过去医院的事情，也没有由事务所出通告。

松本端出两碗荞麦冷面和速食的沾汁放在茶几上，他这才想起之前去医院，复诊的东西都还摆在桌面。

他席地而坐，不动声色把东西归拢在自己的身旁，再招呼樱井翔一起吃面。

电视台放送的深夜节目当背景音乐，两人低头吃面，没有说话。

当轻松的气氛消失，樱井翔快速吃完凝望着松本润，具有压迫性的他，使得空气凝固成冰块，松本润坐在他对面端着面汁，头快埋进碗里了。

“松潤，你刘海都沾到面汤了。”樱井翔好心提醒眼前的缩头乌龟。

松本润听着用力一吸面条，还被面汁呛到了，他手忙脚乱地放下碗，四处找纸巾。樱井翔此时递了一杯水给他，松本润没有见到，手背打翻了玻璃杯，水撒得到处都是，包括病历簿。

他连忙拯救那本子，樱井翔走到他旁边，给他找纸巾，为了确认里面有没有被浸湿，情急之下松本润翻开了每一页确认内容，樱井翔看完了全部。

合上本子的松本润一抬头，对上了樱井翔的眼睛，心虚如他遂下逐客令。

“也不早了，吃完快回去吧。”松本润将两人的面碗收拾好，起身端进厨房，等到出来的时候，樱井翔正在看他的病历簿。

“不给个解释吗？”樱井翔手里举着松本润的诊断书，手指掐着的位置是手术日期。

被问的人沉默不语，抿唇站在原地不动，像被罚站一样。

“我以为我们之前已经说明白了翻篇了，这些事情你还要瞒着我？”樱井翔穷追不舍，松本叹气坐回樱井翔对面。

“现在把这些事情说那么清楚有必要吗？我确认一下，我们现在就是普通朋友关系，不是吗？”

松本润挺直腰板，像是谈判专家，气场全开抓住主动权，质问樱井翔。

“那你今天在酒吧到底是怎么回事，就是作为朋友在关心你身体，也不可以吗？”

樱井翔扬眉，不怒而威，松本润装出来气势汹汹，对樱井而言他看出了松本只是外强中干。

被樱井翔反问的松本润，如同被放了气的气球。

“如你所见，是后遗症。信息素会不受控制地溢出，一直在吃药，渐渐好转了，并不会真正的发情。最近不稳定，是因为在舞台剧里，有的场景表演太过激烈，场上的演员太多，总会有Alpha信息素没控制住。”

听着解释，樱井翔紧皱的眉头渐渐放松，他盯着松本润的嘴，下唇还有牙齿咬过的痕迹，他们坐得很近，他还能闻到松本的身上带着自己的味道。

“那你临时标记有用的话，你男朋友……”樱井翔没说完，就想起松本润刚分手的事情，他在心里懊悔，闻到信息素的味道就鬼迷心窍，说了些糊涂话。

“你也知道我刚分手，哪壶不开提哪壶。”分手的伤心事还没完全消化，又被樱井翔说起，松本润气得踹了一脚樱井翔的大腿。

但也没踢成，眼疾手快的樱井翔，抓着他的脚踝，放了回去，松本润不服，扑过去打他，把樱井翔摁倒在地上，挠他痒痒。最后两个人玩累了，松本润也不在意，直接躺在樱井翔的胸膛上。

樱井翔双手张开，松本翻了个身，枕着他手臂，又嫌樱井手太瘦，硌得慌从地板上坐了起来。

“那……”樱井翔也坐了起来，他看向松本润。

“有什么需要我帮忙的你尽管说。”樱井翔斟酌。

松本润后遗症的事情，樱井翔猜他没有告诉过其他人，现在能帮他打临时标记度过这段不稳定期的，似乎只有他。

谁都不想重蹈覆辙。

他与松本重新做回朋友实在不易。刚刚松本完全可以用不受控制的信息素诱惑他上床，然后重新做回床伴关系。

他们心照不宣，保持朋友关系。

“还真的有，过两天要录节目，麻烦你不要再刺激耕二くん了，他的信息素也……”松本润眼珠子转啊转，想不出适合的措辞。松本润几次感受到大原信息素，都有樱井翔的原因，在美食作战时候，樱井翔喊他嗲精的时候；一次是在坡道上演完接吻桥段，樱井翔跑过来的时候。

每一次他都被大原的信息素影响到，分开以后他都全身沾着柠檬的味道。

“我怎么刺激他了？明明是他见到我时与刺头无异，总要扎个你死我活的。”

樱井翔真想撬开松本润的脑袋瓜瓜看看，他到底在想什么，他扪心自问现在他与松本的互动，就是普通朋友。松本润却把大原生气的理由怪在他的头上。

“他把你当假想敌了，他在追我，而你和我传过绯闻。”松本润看樱井翔气鼓鼓的样子，恨不得再踹他一脚。

“可你也不能说是我在刺激大原，我只是作为朋友关心你罢了，换做其他人我也会这么做的。”

樱井翔不满，他为自己辩解，即使他和松本润现在关系好，他也不愿意被松本润委屈。

“也许你说得对，是我说错了，我道歉。”

松本润心想，樱井翔的话没有说错，问题不在于他，而是大原。他该在私底下与大原说明他和樱井翔只是朋友关系这件事。

临时标记中，咬腺体会比接吻作用的时间长一倍，樱井信息素使得松本平安度过了舞台剧的演出，直到六人嘉宾重聚一堂，录制第二期节目的时候，桃香仍然在。

平日个人工作时，他不用担心被人发现了标记问题，可樱井翔在场，工作人员也多，为了避人耳目，松本润选择了一款比较浓烈的香水，喷在了自己的手腕与脖颈处。

樱井翔在现场见到松本润的时候，上前和他打了个招呼。樱井翔还是会担心松本润的身体，他再三问松本润身体无恙，临开场前，樱井还抓着松本润原地转三圈，如果不是人多眼杂，他甚至想要凑近松本腺体去确认。

导演助理喊嘉宾就位，大原看到松本和樱井在不远处聊天，他上前去喊这两人，走近一看樱井翔抓着松本润的手臂，他没发出声音，从后勾住松本润的肩膀，将他拉进自己的怀里，远离樱井翔。

“！！！”松本润的背后向来是禁区，他被吓得和樱井翔说着话说到一半卡壳了。

松本润僵直的身体，大原以为自己被嫌弃了，他退后一步，放开松本润，柔声对松本润说话。

“櫻井さん，潤くん，导演喊拍摄了，走吧。”大原牵起松本的手，松本润面色不佳。大原紧张松本润的健康状况，上一次录制节目时松本晕倒的画面他还历历在目。

“潤くん怎么了？”大原常年面无表情的脸写满了着急和担心，松本润不好意思说重话，大原并不知道自己背后苦手。

“松潤他背后苦手啦，你最好不要从背后吓他，不然就会现在这个样子。”樱井翔见松本润还在平缓情绪没说话，先替他解释。

可是樱井翔的解释却惹得大原占有欲又出来作祟，想要独占松本的想法又冒了出来，嫉妒樱井翔知道松本润那么多。

大原深呼吸想要控制住腺体，但是他看着松本润被吓到时露出的慌张无措，下意识找樱井翔，大原就越嫉妒，越发地控制不住自己。

樱井翔站在大原的对面，自然感受到了来自另一位Alpha的信息素，他的目光在大原和松本之间打转，猜到松本还没有和他说关于信息素的问题。

“喂，大原你把你的信息素收一下！”樱井翔命令道。

大原听到樱井翔的呵斥，收敛了外放的信息素。

松本因为身上还有樱井翔留下的临时标记，大原信息素剧烈的波动，对他的影响也不大，就在他准备开口缓和大原和樱井僵持的气氛时，导演助理来喊他们准备。

“稍等，我和松本润有点事情要说，”樱井翔礼貌地对助理说道，又转身拍开大原抓着松本的手，拉着人从片场离开。

大原被拍开的手还留在半空中，愤懑地甩手往片场走去。

樱井打开松本的保姆车，推着松本进去，撕开Omega脖颈后的抑制贴，乌龙醇厚的茶香四处蔓延，一点蜜桃味道都没有了。

“我刚刚闻到你信息素的味道了。”樱井翔为自己一系列的举动作解释。

抑制贴在日常情况下有用，如果是在发情期，溢出的信息素过多，抑制剂贴的作用是微乎其微，这才是樱井翔将松本润拉倒车里的原因。

“因为身体没有发情的感觉，所以我闻不到，也不知道信息素又溢出来了。”松本叹了口气。向在自己身后的樱井解释。

凭着记忆中松本的习惯，樱井找到了新的抑制贴，樱井担心松本，害怕他没有感觉到自己的信息素，却惹来Alpha对他的侵犯。

“松潤，”樱井把手放在大腿上，松本闻声扭头看他，只听樱井说了一句道歉，“失礼了。”

松本还没反应过来，只感觉腺体一阵暖流，就在AO信息素交融时，他的心底对樱井依赖的感觉，油然而生。

他连忙将这个感觉赶跑，他们保持朋友关系，太不容易。

樱井对着松本的腺体又咬了一口，完成临时标记后，迅速贴上抑制贴片，樱井确认没有茶香后俩人走下了车，准备新一轮的拍摄。

“很抱歉擅自做了临时标记。”樱井翔无法做到袖手旁观坐视不理，作为朋友，他由衷希望松本不会受到伤害。

“没关系哦，我明白的。”松本润扯着自己的袖口，向樱井说谢谢后，各归各位。大原和Bambi等着他们的节目情侣。

本回任务很简单，节目将嘉宾送到山区，那里有完善的度假设施，住宿的小木屋、森林间的游乐装置和可以烤肉的瓦房。

六人只需要在这里一起相处两天，旨在拍出互动的细节，培养发展彼此的感情。

录制节目开场白时，大原握住了松本的手，一直不舍得放开，认真地听着主持人介绍这两天的行程，走在去木屋的林间小道，大原也没有松开手。

只有借着录节目的理由，他才能牵着他的手。

领取了他们的行李之后，樱井两只手各推一个行李箱，可Bambi拒绝了他的帮忙并道：“我想和翔くん一起牵手走，所以我们一人拿一个行李箱就好了。”

说完他便主动拉起樱井翔的手，大步流星向前冲。

不按常理出牌的Bambi让樱井翔来不及回应，就被小年轻拉着疾步往木屋，将其他四人甩在了身后。

而大原将松本的行李箱接了过来，两个行李箱拉杆贴着拉杆，他一手推着两个行李箱，另一只手十指紧扣松本润。  


  
樱井翔和Bambi的互动使松本忍俊不禁，他走在一旁和大原聊着天，时不时问一句需不需要帮忙，但都被大原拒绝了。

到木屋后他们确认了各自的房间，小山夫妇一间；Alpha和Omega各自在不同的房间。

于是松本欢欢喜喜哄着Bambi一起进房间。

松本一副想要对Bambi上下其手的表情，仿佛马里奥世界里抓走桃花公主的大坏蛋。这令Bambi很害怕，向樱井投去求助的目光。

樱井没有接收到他们家小朋友的眼神，面无表情地进了房间。

他当务之急是让大原注意信息素的释放，否则松本润的后遗症引来骚动，在场人多混杂，Alpha更是不少，如果松本润在他眼皮底下出了事，樱井翔不会放过他自己的。

同样，大原对樱井有敌意，进到房间后，自顾自地收拾行李，同时他注意到樱井翔打开了房间阳台门，走出了院子。

“大原，你出来一下。”樱井翔在院子喊了一句，找了个花园椅坐下。

大原不知樱井翔卖的什么药，对方又是演艺圈的前辈，他只得顺从走出去见招拆招。

“早上松潤在的时候，对你说话语气重了，对不起。”樱井翔在大原走近后，又站了起来，认真向他道歉。

大原随意应付了一句，他只觉得樱井没有必要再提这件事，娱乐圈本来就是按资排辈的地盘，多得是前辈在他面前耍大牌，大原一般都是无视，像樱井和自己道歉的前辈，他还是头一次遇到。

“我想和你聊一下关于松本润。”樱井翔刚刚的道歉只是一个引子，他要说的是关于松本的健康问题。

“嗯？”大原听到松本润的名字，脸上的表情也严肃了起来。

“麻烦你在录制节目时，信息素请务必保持稳定，必要时抑制贴也带上，不怕一万就怕万一。”樱井翔担心临时标记会失效，只得让大原也多加注意。

大原对樱井翔发出嗤笑，心想关于信息素，樱井翔是站在什么立场去要求另一个Alpha呢？

“前辈是不是管得太多，就连我的信息素也要控制？”大原看着樱井翔，只觉得对方多管闲事，却又对他和松本润的朋友关系，觉得窝火，松本润会在害怕时候找樱井翔，而樱井翔会因为这件事放低姿态恳求后辈。

“我这只是为了松本好。”樱井被大原激怒了，大局为重，他没有表现出来。

“凭什么？即使作为朋友，多管闲事也不好。”在大原看来，樱井说着为松本润好，在他看来就是在挑衅，他恕不奉陪，转身就走。

“松本润的身体在接触过多Alpha信息素后，他的信息素也会溢出。”樱井翔没有说松本润的生病的事情，想着为了松本润，大原顶撞他这件事，他便不打算计较。

“那他刚刚为什么没有？”大原扭头反问樱井翔，他试图以反问找出樱井在说话的漏洞。

“因为我给他做了临时标记。”樱井站在

大原一拳打在樱井翔的肚子上，他出拳快又狠，樱井翔没有躲过，发出一声闷哼。

“前辈给他做了临时标记，却口口声声说着是松本润的朋友，你的话还可信吗？”

对于Omega的占有欲，Alpha眼里容不下一颗沙子。

“那你又凭什么来打我这一拳，”樱井翔反击回去，打在大原身上的拳头，也没有手软。

“就凭你是个孬种，嘴上说着只是朋友关心，做的事情却在越界，有本事正大光明去追求啊，只会在这里挑衅。”大原将樱井压倒在草坪，至高而上蔑视樱井翔。

樱井翔也不服输，他们已经不顾等会儿要上镜，脸上不能留疤，对着大原的嘴角，就是一拳。

“松本润现在也不是你的Omega，如果我想要他，哪里还轮得到你？”

“那就比比看是谁先追到他啊！”

樱井以为大原是对松本的喜欢才会产生占有，可现在听着对方幼稚的回应，大原向樱井翔下战书，更是使他怒火中烧，如果只是为了和自己比赛而去追求，那么大原耕二他不配松本润。

他们在院子里的草坪上厮打，偏偏院子是两个房间共享的，松本润和Bambi在房间里注意到了，他们跑出来劝架。

  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13

大原和樱井脸上负伤不多，樱井的伤在嘴角，大原的则是在眼角。  
  
因为打架，两个Alpha不可能再住一个房间，各自的Omega领走他们的Alpha，于是樱井翔和松本润交换了房间。  
  
松本润拿着沾了药水棉棒，轻柔地点在大原脸上：“这样会不会太大力？痛不痛？”  
  
“不会痛，没关系的。”大原看着眼前的人一直皱着眉，感觉松本润比自己还疼。  
  
“你和樱井翔怎么能打成这样呢？是因为我？”松本润死盯大原的眼睛，不让大原说谎。  
  
“对，櫻井さん说他标记了你。”大原没有逃避说话实说，他和樱井翔厮打时被松本润拉开，当大原他冷静下来后，他在懊悔，也许他该问清楚原因。  
  
“那只是临时标记。”松本润为他贴好防水胶布，好让他等会儿洗澡时，伤口不被碰到水。  
  
“……”大原感受到松本润手的温度，以为他的解释到此为止，便打算起身去洗澡。  
  
“我的腺体做过手术，后遗症的关系，我无法控制自己的腺体，会无意识散发过量的信息素，就和发情期一样，但是我的身体却没有发情的感觉。”松本润低头整理着药盒，他想几年前做的手术，当时需要保密，而现在和大原提起，他认为是有必要的。  
  
“樱井翔他会知道也是因为一次意外，”松本润关上药盒，想起他和樱井翔在酒吧接吻，当时他偷偷睁眼，看到熟悉的脸近在咫尺，甚至想起很久以前他们在性事时也是这样亲吻。  
  
“除了临时标记，我们没有其他的越界行为，耕二くん请不要误会。”  
  
他抬头仰视站在自己面前的大原耕二，又觉得自己不够真诚，从沙发站起来。  
  
但大原贴得太紧，松本润尚未站直便又向后倒去，大原伸手搂住松本的腰，却被带得扑倒了松本润，两人双双倒在沙发。  
  
大原侧过脸看着松本，纤长的睫毛和一双大眼睛，愣着看自己，大原看松本这有点傻的表情，笑他的可爱前辈，伸手撩开松本润额前的发，露出他精致脸庞。  
  
听到大原的笑声，松本反应过来，他的脸倏然爬上一片红晕，伸手推开大原，却被反抓按在椅子上，大原的唇贴上松本的额头。  
  
对待宝物一般捧在手心，大原顺着松本的轮廓，一路吻下去。  
  
“可以吗？潤くん……”大原的眼底写满了深情，还有点可怜，就好像坐在家门口的流浪狗，“嗷呜嗷呜”叫着，希望你能带回家。  
  
松本润心软了，他跌坐在沙发上，大原分开双腿跪在他两侧，将他压在椅背。  
  
没等松本润回答，大原抬起他的下巴吻了下去，浅尝辄止的吻。  
  
“潤くん标记我吧。”没有被拒绝的大原，得寸进尺，想要拥有的占有欲、不确定的危机感，都是大原耕二的郁结。  
  
大原越来越喜欢松本润了，想成为松本的唯一，大过于自己拥有他，想要松本润的标记，松本润的Alpha，这个称谓，是他想要得到的荣冠。  
  
“唔。”松本润面色潮红，被吻得失了神，身体感受到房间里淡淡的柠檬清香，脸颊流下的汗划过他的颈侧。  
  
松本艳丽的模样，惹得大原撕开了松本润脖颈后的抑制贴，闻到桃子和茶香交织的信息素，不满地往松本润的腺体处咬下去。  
  
尖利的牙齿，仿佛吸血鬼咬破他的皮肤，松本润疼得捶打大原的背，嘴里发出哼声，急促的呼吸像是哭出来了。  
  
大原松开松本润，确认自己已经盖掉樱井翔做的标记，才注意到松本润的眼里泛起水光，大原抱起松本润往床上走去。  
  
忽然失重的松本，猝不及防被抱起，连忙用手攀着大原的肩膀。

  
  
“翔くん这药盒的创可贴没有了，我去隔壁和潤くん拿。”Bambi也在为樱井翔处理伤口，他说完就噔噔噔地跑去他原来的房间。  
  
按了门铃等了一会儿也没人，Bambi心想也没听见大原和松本前辈出门的声音，转身准备找工作人员，门打开了，站在门前的是衣衫不整的大原耕二。  
  
“潤くん在吗，我来借药盒，我们的创可贴不够。”Bambi说话颠三倒四，在大原散发着生人勿进气场时，自己还能够说出话来，Bambi认为他自己是真的真的很不错。  
  
“Bambi你进来拿吧。”松本润的声音从房里飘出，Bambi听到后想进门，可大原挡着门，不让人进。  
  
Bambi往左想钻空子，大原就靠着左边的门框，Bambi往右，大原也往右，一左一右几个来回下来，Bambi额头冒汗，他不知道大原为什么要欺负自己，气得用尽力气推开大原，冲进了房间。  
  
进了房间后，Bambi就懂大原的表情了，Bambi他视力很好，看到了松本润喉结处的牙印、颈侧的吻痕。同样也是Omega的Bambi，闻到了房间里，大原和松本的信息素。  
  
他惊觉自己扰乱了一场情事，小鹿惊慌地接过松本递来的创可贴，眼睛都不敢直视松本，更别提大原，他莽撞地冲回了房间，关上门后，背贴着门板，手里死攥着创可贴，仿佛刚经历了死里逃生。  
  
“Bambi你怎么了？”樱井翔看Bambi横冲直撞跑回来，满脸还写着：前辈你看看我还活着吗。  
  
“我好像干了一件坏事？”Bambi不确定地说着，樱井翔抱臂好奇地听他说。  
  
“潤くん和大原似乎在……我刚刚进去闻到信息素的味道了。”樱井翔放下双手往回走，在沙发坐下，让Bambi继续给自己上药。  
  
Bambi听话地跟着樱井，跳上了沙发，双膝跪在沙发上，从上而下为樱井上药。  
  
樱井熄灭了手机屏幕，他刚刚发信息让助理订餐。

  
  
被打断的旖旎气氛，松本润在Bambi走后，整个人埋进了被窝，反省自己为何会被后辈撩得差点就点头同意了，想着想着疲惫的他闭上了眼。  
  
大原也没再去打扰松本润，为他掖好被角，去浴室冲冷水澡灭火。  
  
没睡多久又被门铃吵醒的松本，环顾四周只听到浴室有水声，只好去开门。  
  
“樱井先生定的晚食套餐……呃？松本先生？”拎着两大袋食物的助理显然楞了一下，确认房号无误后，艰难地从裤兜里拿出手机。  
  
“这是樱井点的？”松本反应过来了，他领着助理走到隔壁房间，按响门铃，刚冲完澡穿着浴袍的樱井翔开了门。  
  
“你怎么又不穿鞋跑来跑去，有地毯也不是这样的。”樱井还没等松本开口，先转头去房间拿了双拖鞋放在松本脚旁。  
  
松本润在樱井进房间拿鞋的时候，让助理将餐点摆好，松本站在门口也不方便，跟着进去坐在了沙发上。  
  
“你点的晚餐，怎么送到我房间去了。”松本听话地穿上拖鞋，又习惯性地接过樱井手里的毛巾，替他擦头发。  
  
“啊，我忘记和他说我们俩换房间了。”樱井翔背对着松本润解释，心细如他怎么会忘记告诉助理，只是在听到Bambi的话后，他想到的办法而已。  
  
“噢噢，那你快吃吧，我先回去了。”松本放下毛巾，手指插进樱井的发梢，感觉干得差不多了，打算回去。  
  
“松潤，我们回去以后，聊一下吧，我有事找你。”樱井拉住松本的手腕，直视他的双眼，十分郑重。  
  
松本点头答应，扭了扭手腕，轻轻挣脱了樱井的手回房间了。  
  
听到门关上的声音，樱井翔闭眼向后一倒，靠在沙发背上，他闻到了松本润身上大原信息素的味道。  
  
他难道慢了一步吗？大原是不是追到了松本润？这并不是樱井翔最在乎的，他介意的是，大原耕二到底为什么去追松本润。  
  
他的脑海里又回响起大原耕二在草坪上说的那句话：“那就比比看是谁先追到他啊！”

  
  
第二天脸上挂彩的俩人起了个大早，赶在节目录制前把妆画好，盖掉昨天殴打的痕迹。两名化妆师来到了木屋，为大原和樱井翔化妆。  
  
饶有兴致的松本在楼下的厨房准备早餐，Bambi站在一旁名为帮忙，实则捣乱。松本发现Bambi与樱井翔无差，都是厨房杀手，不禁担心起，如果他们真的成家，那他们的厨房会惨遭什么毒手。  
  
松本又觉得自己没睡醒，不然他在瞎想什么，一天到晚都在多管闲事，以后樱井翔的伴侣不会做菜又怎么样，会做菜的也不能和樱井翔白头偕老啊。  
  
他将锅里的培根起锅，樱井喜欢吃煎得焦脆的培根，为他准备的那份三明治还要记得将吐司边切掉。  
  
会知道樱井翔不爱吃吐司边，还是因为有天，松本润来不及做早餐，前一晚的性事榨干了他体力，等会儿还有工作，饥肠辘辘的他拿出片吐司就塞进嘴里。  
  
而那天休息的樱井翔，则是慢条斯理地撕掉吐司边，再吃下吐司，最后还喝了酸奶，悠然自得，和松本润急急忙忙的样子，截然不同。  
  
“你这样好像我妈妈噢，不过小的时候，阳子妈妈会一边骂我一边吃掉吐司边。”  
  
松本润疑惑地看着樱井翔，受不了他浪费的行为，吞下自己的吐司后，拿起面包边也吃了下去，单吃面包条太干，最后伴着咖啡才一起吞下去的。  
  
长大成人后的樱井翔即使不吃吐司边，也不会被阳子妈妈骂了。

  
  
“前辈，我以前有在朋友的店里帮忙过，你要喝什么咖啡？”Bambi终于找到了他的用武之地，站在咖啡机前他研究了一会，发现大同小异，他提出要为大家做咖啡。  
  
“给我一杯黄油炸弹，美式咖啡也行。”松本润正忙着制作大家的三明治，听到Bambi的话，他说出自己常喝的饮物，又担心黄油炸弹Bambi不会做，点了另一个备选。  
  
“好的，不知道他们要喝什么呢？”Bambi自言自语，他弯腰等着咖啡机滴出浓缩，为了制作松本润点的美式咖啡。  
  
他旁边放着一杯做好的摩卡，是甜口的、充满幸福感的饮品。  
  
“樱井翔爱喝豆乳拿铁，有材料吗？”松本润专心地切着吐司边，他打算将多出来的吐司边，做成小零食，可以在路上吃或者分享给工作人员。  
  
“豆乳好像没有诶？”Bambi回答道，在他打开冰箱探头进箱柜确认后，他的声音从冰箱深处传来。  
  
“你问问樱井翔的助理，他应该会备着豆乳。”松本为吐司边刷着蛋黄液，刷好的吐司边整整齐齐列在盘子里。  
  
“蛤？”显然Bambi震惊樱井翔会自己带着豆乳来现场，并且震惊松本润会知道这件事。但是他也听话地踩着拖鞋去找樱井翔的助理，很快他就啪塔啪塔地跑回来，手里拿着一盒豆乳。  
  
大原化好妆下楼来找松本，往日只得在荧屏前看到的大明星，现在穿着简单的家居服系着围裙在下厨，一瞬间大原以为他与松本组成了一个家庭。  
  
大原站在松本的左侧道早安。他这次记得了，并没有直接走到松本的身后，把松本环进怀里，虽然他很喜欢做这样亲近的动作。  
  
“你来得正好，Bambi在给大家准备咖啡，你要喝什么？”松本热油将吐司边下锅炸，看着锅内炸物的他，没有注意到Bambi意味深长的目光。  
  
“拿铁就好，潤くん一般喝什么？”看着松本扭着腰拿着锅铲，大原还是没忍住，揽着松本的腰把下巴搭在松本的肩膀处，侧脸确认松本润抑制贴下的腺体，还散发着淡淡的自己的味道。他心满意足地埋进了松本的肩窝撒娇。  
  
“美式加浓。”松本润动了动，想要挣脱大原，无奈被抱得更死，他没有办法只能拖着个树袋熊，步履维艰地做着饭。  
  
“我以为你只会要水，而且还是水素水。”樱井也出现了，一下楼他就在吐槽松本润。  
  
松本润只觉得大原更用力了，他快无法呼吸了，他侧头看大原，想要以前辈的身份震慑对方。却成了送上门的猎物，他的唇被大原耕二亲了一下。  
  
大原耕二看着松本的震慑像是撒娇，没忍住，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，夺得美人香吻一个。  
  
“翔くん，你的豆乳拿铁。”Bambi端着杯子放在了餐桌上，餐桌上摆着三明治。  
  
“谢谢Bambi~”樱井翔拿着自己豆乳拿铁道谢，望向咖啡机，豆乳是自己爱喝的牌子，就连豆乳盒上面贴着的标签都是自己家楼下超市的，他想Bambi并不是猜到自己爱喝什么，而是有人告诉他。  
  
“会不会太甜？”Bambi担心地问。  
  
“没关系，他就喜欢甜的，有多甜就给他加多甜。”松本润拿着做好的早餐摆桌，说道甜的时候，看向Bambi，并趁机弄乱他细碎的金发刘海。  
  
Bambi身上散发着甜腻的摩卡香，还有淡淡的蜂蜜味，而樱井翔嗜好为甜，Bambi正合他意。  
  
乌龙茶的自己，和甜沾不上边，樱井翔以前抱着松本润的时候，只会说像是泡在茶汤里，提前步入老年生活，松本润听了气得翻身进被窝，然后又被樱井翔取名为茶包。  
  
为正在化妆的小山夫妇两人准备的三明治，便由樱井翔拿过去他们的房间，等樱井翔回来的时候，松本润也收拾好厨房，三人等着樱井翔一起吃早餐。  
  
“这边是有吐司边的三明治，这碟是没有的。”松本润简单地说明后，大家各自拿各自喜爱的。一如松本润料想的，没有吐司边的三明治只有樱井翔吃，于是松本拿起了剩下的无边三明治。  
  
樱井翔张嘴咬了一大口三明治，用力咀嚼品尝，他向斜对角松本润投去一个一言难尽地眼神，并毫无意外地看到了松本润露出了得意的笑容，他也模仿着樱井翔吃三明治的模样咬了一口，然后露出一个满意的笑容。  
  
大原和Bambi面面相觑，不知道樱井的沉默是什么意思。尤其Bambi，他是看着松本润制作的全过程，他手里的三明治也十分美味。  
  
“松本润你不放酱的被我吃了，你终于吃酱了？”樱井翔终于说出了答案，只有食材本身味道的三明治诚然不错，但是他还是更喜欢吃有酱料点缀的。  
  
“没有哟，因为我知道你喜欢乱拿，所以我都没有放。”松本润扬着自己也没有酱料的三明治，笑得像个得逞的小狐狸，然后递给了樱井翔的他喜爱的酱料，让他自给自足。  
  
大原耕二安静地在旁边看着这两人，他们之间的氛围没有人能打破，樱井翔吐槽松本润喝水素水；松本润专门为樱井翔准备的无边三明治；樱井翔知道松本润要的无酱三明治；松本润还知道樱井翔的习惯所以都没有放酱，这一切互动和默契，联想起来，答案呼之欲出。  
  
习惯至少要六次以上才能培养出来，哪个朋友会天天约着吃早餐？  
  
“翔くん的助理好厉害，出门还会带着豆乳。”Bambi感慨樱井翔助理的体贴，他将信将疑去找助理，没想到真的有带豆乳，觉得神奇。  
  
“那是他自己准备的，你有机会翻翻他的化妆袋，你会看到他最爱的杯垫，而且还是粉红色的，是不是很可爱。”松本润为了报复樱井翔吐槽自己喝水的讲究，把樱井翔女子力特别高的一面爆料给了Bambi。  
  
“可爱呢！”Bambi张着嘴侧脸看坐在自己一旁的Alpha，被樱井翔的反差萌惊讶道。  
  
“而且噢，这人如果在家会自己做冷萃，拍摄期间还会喝酸奶和香蕉，被吐槽女子力一流。”松本润说完自己笑得前仆后仰，想起樱井翔在外精英模样，可是私底下却又傻乎乎，忍不住分享给其他人。  
  
樱井翔表示：我就静静地听着，我也不反驳。  
  
他没有看松本夸张的表情，挺直腰凑前去咬吸管，与世无争的模样下，他悄悄注意着大原的表情，理所当然地看到了大原带着敌意的眼光。  
  
樱井翔无所畏惧地瞪了回去。  



	14. Chapter 14

今天的项目就在山间进行，丛林趣味项目——将越野的绳索从地面搬到了半空中。  
  
每对情侣之间互助合作，通过项目的计时来决定比赛名次。  
  
松本润抱臂站在大原身边小声吐槽着：“这不就是我们在海底比过的吗，节目组玩来玩去还是那一套。”  
  
大原的手搭在松本的肩上，小声地嘱咐：“潤くん可千万不要逞强了，海边那次还不够吓人吗。”  
  
“放心啦，在海里可能我是苦手，但是这树上嘛……”松本润欲言又止，一副看好戏的表情，扭头望向樱井翔。  
  
“今天有好戏看了。”松本润笑容洋溢，满面春风，大原还以为他遇到什么喜事了。  
  
嘉宾六人依次登上挂在粗壮树干的绳索楼梯，小山夫妇，接着是Bambi和樱井，松本、大原最后。  
  
樱井翔此时还记得绅士风度，担心Bambi掉落，樱井让Bambi先上去，自己紧随后面。  
  
松本这边也是一样，大原殿后。  
  
当樱井手脚并用登上了树腰上的平台，小山夫妇已经完成了第一关卡的计时比赛了。  
  
第一关卡很简单，普通的树与树之间建立的绳索桥。因为没有钢筋，人走上去的时候，绳索会跟着摆动。  
  
樱井翔做好心理准备，努力跨出第一步，没有发生任何事情，他大胆了一点点，双手紧握着两旁的绳子，一步步挪动到了绳桥的中央。此刻Bambi在桥的终点为他加油打气，樱井也觉得胜利的曙光就在眼前。  
  
松本小恶魔登场了。他手脚敏捷地登上了平台，雀跃地踏上了桥。  
  
看着前面樱井翔瑟瑟发抖的背影，松本润的调皮心思暴露出来了。他在桥上不停地跳着、摇晃着绳索，听到锁链互相碰撞的声音的同时还有樱井翔虚弱的声音。  
  
“是谁——”  
  
听到了吗，这绝望的呐喊，被风带走，传去了山间，又传了回来。  
  
“是我——”回复的声音中气十足。松本理不直气也壮，像个笑得狡黠的嘚瑟叉腰小狐狸。  
  
松本脑补此刻的樱井翔，是一只丢掉双手捧着的心爱瓜子，惊慌失措瑟瑟发抖缩成一团，双手托腮的可怜小仓鼠。  
  
他大步流星向樱井翔走去，而樱井翔被吓得待在原地，再也没动过。  
  
樱井翔能感受到松本润离他越来越近、而绳索晃动得越来越剧烈，樱井翔的脑中不停重播绳索断裂，自己失重掉落摔得粉身碎骨的画面。  
  
松本润的脚步变慢了，他用只有彼此能听到的声音，对樱井翔说：“没关系的，我在噢。”。  
  
樱井翔能闻到，松本润身上的香水味，就连他的体温，樱井翔也能感受到。  
  
松本润没有再催樱井翔，绳索只是在风吹下轻轻摇摆。  
  
确认过松本润的存在，樱井翔有了勇气，他抬脚慢慢地往前走。  
  
“终于到了，终于到了。”慌张如樱井翔，在踏上平稳的木台时，又是一阵后怕。  
  
等到樱井翔好不容易走到终点，松本润也跟着到达。一直在绳索起点抱臂冷漠着看松本润和樱井翔的大原，气势汹汹地走过，走在摇晃的绳索上如履平地。  
  
第二轮是要挂着滑行索撞绳网后攀爬过关，大家都表示没有问题，除了恐高的樱井翔，他被安排去绕远路的爬木桶过桥再与大家汇合。  
  
松本这边，项目进行得有序又顺利，每个人都只顾着如何缩短时间，就连平常虎头虎脑的吉祥物Bambi，也凭着棒球少年的体格，为大家展现了他矫健的身姿。  
  
樱井翔即使是坚固平稳的柱状的木头桥，手脚并用爬过去就可以，比起滑轨和爬悬空绳索，这实在是简单，可他还是害怕得一直在大叫，来赶走自己的恐惧。  
  
“啊——”樱井翔大喊。  
  
“怎么啦？”松本润刚爬完绳网，一手搭在木桩喘气，扭着腰休息。  
  
“啊！！！”听到有人回应，樱井翔的害怕少了一点点，他胆战心惊，又喊了一句，似乎这样就能赶跑自己内心的恐惧。  
  
“怎么啦？”松本润休息好了，他站直等待着大原爬完和他汇合。  
  
“啊！！！！！”樱井翔确认是谁的回应，闭着眼爬行的速度终于快了一点，等他睁开眼的时候，松本润正弯腰探头看木柱桥，笑得眼弯弯在等他。  
  
“怎么啦？”松本润音量一高，奶度和甜度要爆表啦。  
  
松本润的背后是光。  
  
樱井翔在到达时候，只记得这个，噢还有他心跳剧烈跳动的感觉。

  
  
樱井翔以为他的坏日子到头了，经历了刚刚那一遭，松本润都变得可爱起来，不会再有更坏的情况了。  
  
真他妈的薛定谔的存在。  
  
躲不过的绳索滑轨。下山只有这一条道，长长的滑索，看不到尽头，  
  
木村女士都毫不畏惧地冲了下去，樱井翔表示他不服输。  
  
当他佩戴好身上的安全装置时，Bambi兴奋地滑了出去，消失在山间只剩下一点金色，樱井恐惧地向后退了一步，这速度也太快了吧！  
  
松本润拿过樱井翔专属的安全帽——安装了摄像头，为了捕捉这期节目的精彩画面——恐高的仓鼠受惊一瞬。  
  
今天松本润和樱井翔太过亲近了，以前的透明人都不见了，松本润掌控了这个男人的生死，呃不是，是出发时间。  
  
“倒数三、二、一再推噢。”樱井翔提出要求，这是他做心理准备的时间。  
  
“好的噢。”松本润答应着，有力的双手，捏着樱井翔的肩膀，战胜恐惧的力量源源不断地传输给樱井翔。  
  
“三——”松本润大喊，如果说是过山车，现在正是攀上最高峰前的缓慢爬升那一刻。  
  
“二——”随着声响，樱井翔被推了出去。  
  
松本润，你能欺骗的都是相信你的人啊！！！！  
  
樱井翔很委屈，他将全部信任都交给了松本润，却惨遭滑铁卢，世界待他不公，为什么松本润要欺负他。  
  
当大原完美降落在滑轨终点的时候，今天上午的竞技比赛便告一段落，樱井翔和Bambi又一次垫底，松本润和大原获得第一，松本润得意洋洋接过第一名的奖励，节目组告诉他，一如美食大作战的规则，可以要求垫底的队伍做一件事情。  
  
松本润和大原商量了一下，保留了这一权利，等等再决定。  
  
午饭食材节目组已经准备好了，只需要嘉宾们去找生火的木材、将肉烤熟就好了。  
  
因为灶头年代过于久远，要来帮忙一起下厨的木村女士被松本润婉拒，油烟粗活他都一人揽下，樱井和Bambi外出寻找木材，松本和大原则是在处理生肉，调配酱料，还有腌肉。  
  
Bambi和樱井翔源源不断地运送木头进来，松本好奇他们在哪里劈柴。  
  
“不用劈柴啊，节目组准备好了，我们运进来就好了。”Bambi一语道破天机，等到木头搬进来过后，大原和Bambi帮忙烧火，松本在铁架网上翻转着烤肉。  
  
食材十分新鲜，松本在料理的时候就发现了，问了一句旁边的工作人员，才知道是直接从山底下的农场运上来的新鲜牛肉。  
  
烤炉上的肉发出滋滋声响，酱料腌渍后，飘出诱人的香味，在厨房里的三人闻着都饿了。上午的活动太过于耗费体力，肚子传来的咕咕叫此起彼伏。  
  
松本润笑了出来，他也不顾还有摄影机在拍摄，用夹子戳了戳烤肉，拿剪刀剪开，确定内里已经熟透后，他夹起一块投喂那个满脸写着饿的小吉祥物。  
  
烤肉刚烤熟很烫，Bambi刚刚搬运木头，手上全是泥土和木屑，但是肉香四溢，他没忍住，探头凑前张嘴，咬下了松本夹子上的肉。  
  
“唔！好吃好吃好吃！好烫好烫好烫！！”Bambi吃下的肉在嘴里翻滚，发出的嚎叫告诉大家他痛并快乐着。  
  
此时樱井把最后一批木头抱了进来，松本切好第二块肉，夹着准备拿给樱井翔。  
  
手里拿着木头的樱井翔左右为难，他不是Bambi，可以撒娇卖萌，用嘴去接松本的投喂，这举动太过亲昵，在镜头前的樱井有些觉得不妥。  
  
松本分肉的时候也考虑了节目还在录制，分食的先后顺序，要从朋友开始，再到自己亲近的恋人，只是没想到天真的Bambi，像小动物一样凑前咬下烤肉后，樱井恰好抱着东西走进来，松本用夹子把肉递给樱井的时候，樱井翔犹豫了。  
  
樱井不知如何接过，他四处张望找碟子，没找到，刚想伸手去接肉，却看见大原从后面揽着松本的腰，自然而然地咬走了本该属于樱井的肉。  
  
松本惊讶从一旁蹿出来吃掉肉的大原，如同猎豹蓄势待发，一扑即中，咬下了食物。  
  
大原吃完后舔过自己的唇，带着色情的意味向松本撒娇说着好吃想吃更多。  
  
“既然櫻井さん也回来了，那我们可以上桌了。”大原贴得太近，呼出的气打在松本润的耳边，惹得他脸红，轻轻地推开他，松本打发大原将烧烤的酱料布置好。  
  
大原听话，用额头蹭了蹭松本的脖颈，接着又撇脸侧过去，在松本润看不到的死角，带着Alpha的挑衅，龇了樱井翔。  
  
下午的时候，他们经过了一间小屋，大家好奇地想要进去看看，和工作人员确认过这一处也属于山屋度假的物业之一，可以自由进出，松本看到钢琴时候，眼睛都发亮了，他扭头去寻找那个人。  
  
松本润是从节目里知道樱井翔重新学钢琴这件事。  
  
“ね，櫻井さん，不如弹钢琴吧？”松本擅自决定樱井的惩罚，眼里有和在花火大会上捕到金鱼的小朋友一模一样的雀跃。  
  
他购置的那套新屋，本用于日常起居生活使用，初时，樱井翔买来钢琴是当摆设，至于何时拾起弹琴这项技能，闲时再说，好几次松本润提出想要听樱井翔弹钢琴，都被樱井翔拒绝了。  
  
于是等呀等呀，松本润都离开了，樱井翔才重新学钢琴。  
  
樱井翔认命，他单手解开自己的手表，放在琴谱侧，坐下后和松本对视了一眼，樱井翔回头看钢琴，双手放上琴键，按下了第一个音。  
  
他弹的是他闲得无聊重新练的曲子，弹得并不熟练，陌生的钢琴也没有手感，好几次按错音。弹着弹着，眉头紧皱，樱井翔不停地调整自己，尔后渐入佳境，没有再出错。  
  
松本润是第一次见樱井翔弹钢琴。他站在远处扭着腰凝视着樱井翔，看到了樱井翔在钢琴前自己和自己置气。松本润知道樱井翔对自己向来是严苛的，在镜头前弹错键，是不允许的。  
  
樱井翔这幼稚的小举动，使松本润莞尔一笑。  
  
好在樱井翔没有钻牛角尖，松本润听着音乐，他知道樱井翔找到了对的感觉。  
  
樱井翔是好脾气的，这一次木屋的录制，大原耕二三番四次挑衅他，作为演艺圈的前辈，他不和大原计较，作为松本润的亲友，他也不和大原计较。  
  
隐忍了两天的樱井翔，受不了了，回到东京都内，趁着第二天休息，他前夜在酒吧约了朋友，彻夜喝酒。  
  
第二天他记起来自己约了松本润，打电话和松本润确认见面的地点。  
  
松本润听樱井翔的声音十分疲惫，问樱井翔，才知道他喝了一晚上的酒，拒绝樱井翔提出居酒屋或者酒吧见面的建议。  
  
“我去你家吧，喝了那么多酒就不要外食了，重油重盐给胃造成太大负担。”  
  
松本润确认樱井翔家里有厨具，挂了电话，在超市买了菜以后，按响了樱井翔家的门铃。  
  
自己家厨房飘出了饭菜的香味，松本润站在料理台前烹饪着，这画面樱井翔既熟悉又陌生。时间仿佛沙漏逆转回好多年前，他们在屋子里的画面重现，但是樱井翔搬了家，松本润的头发也剪短了。  
  
“我带了草饲牛肉，煎了个牛排，你尝尝怎么样。”松本润将牛排摆桌，喊来了在发呆的樱井翔。  
  
松本润很少看到樱井翔发呆，好奇地问了樱井翔怎么了。  
  
“就觉得很奇妙，Star在给我做饭诶！”樱井翔没有如实回答，但他表演欲旺盛，双眼亮晶晶地看着松本润。  
  
在亲近的人身边松本润没忍住，别扭如他善用动手打人以掩盖自己害羞的事实。  
  
樱井翔一边喊着痛一边躲着松本润，闹够后，俩人才回到餐桌前，入座时看松本润眼睛弯弯，他也不自觉笑了起来。  
  
樱井翔吃下第一口的时候，他以为他的嘴里有松本润烹饪的菜专属味蕾——只有在吃到松本润做的料理的时候，限定味蕾才会出现，并特别活跃。时隔太久，樱井翔原本以为松本润限定味蕾再也不会出现。  
  
“好吃好吃！”樱井翔发出赞叹。  
  
因为都是松本润烹饪的关系，樱井翔吃着想起了前几天录制节目时发生的事情，他没有忘记他约松本润出来的目的。  
  
“你和大原最近怎么样了？”樱井翔不着痕迹地从上一个话题带到他想问的这个。  
  
“大原啊……”松本润想到这位Alpha，他就没辙。  
  
“在海边的时候说要追求我，接着你和他打完架以后，回到房间，他临时标记了我。”松本润说起前几天的事情，他想樱井翔知道自己的后遗症，也就没想隐瞒。  
  
樱井翔注视着自己碟子里的肉，他右手拿刀在切牛肉，切了好几次都没有切开。  
  
樱井翔心底一直囚禁着一个小孩子，这个小孩子坐在餐桌前，看着那块自己永远都切不开的肉，气得把刀叉往桌上一扔，银质餐具碰上骨碟，发出一大声巨响，小孩想用双手抓起碟子里的肉，放在嘴边啃咬，但是有个声音告诉小朋友不可以。  
  
渴求的都得不到，去他妈的礼仪举止。  
  
松本润还喋喋不休，樱井翔看他的唇开开合合，却一个字都听不进去，最后松本润向自己投来一个无助的眼神，樱井翔听到松本润说的最后一句话：“难道我的腺体在催我，该找一个男朋友了。”  
  
“啪——”樱井翔手里的叉子滑落在地板，他连忙道歉，弯腰去捡东西。  
  
松本润也低头去寻找叉子的踪迹，俩人同时伸手，松本的指尖触碰到樱井翔，像是触电般，叉子又低空坠落，掉在了地上。  
  
“松潤，有些话也许不该由我来说，”松本润接过叉子拿进厨房，给樱井翔找干净的叉子，樱井翔的声音从身后传来。“大原和我打架的时候说要和我比赛。”  
  
“比他和我谁能先追到你。”樱井翔拿着刀子在那块牛排上随意划着，说完扭头去看松本润的背影，发现对方没有动作。  
  
“他到底是不是真心喜欢你，追你的目的到底是什么，也许你该自己斟酌一下。”  
  
“趁你现在还没有那么喜欢他的时候”  
  
“不要傻乎乎地捧着一颗真心，结果却被人摔得稀巴烂。”  
  
松本润回到位置上，垂头丧气。  
  
樱井翔能感受到他情绪的低落，想到自己曾经也带着目的去追求他，刚刚伶牙俐齿，倒出一堆伤人的话，现在却嘴笨，说不出安慰的话。  
  
“松本润，你的临时标记是不是又失效了。”樱井翔闻到了松本润信息素的味道，他走前去想确认松本润的状态，却看到他面色绯红。  
  
“我想我，是发情了。”  
  



	15. Chapter 15

“不要傻乎乎地捧着一颗真心，结果却被人摔得稀巴烂。”  
  
樱井翔的声音还在松本润的脑海里回荡。  
  
在樱井翔家的厨房里为他做菜，同样也勾起了松本润的回忆。  
  
尽管已经过去很久，但是回忆却不曾模糊。松本润把没能和樱井翔在一起这件事定义成遗憾，现在被樱井翔重新揭开伤疤上的血痂。  
  
“我想我该回去了。”松本润推开桌子抬脚离开，他向来不是爱哭的人，如今眼底已经蓄了泪。  
  
“你现在这个样子，我不放心你。”樱井翔一把抓住他的手，不让松本润走，脑海中快速寻找解决的办法，可Omega发情散发的信息素费洛蒙在不停地勾引嗅觉灵敏的Alpha，让樱井无法静心思考。  
  
松本润跌进樱井翔的怀中，他抬头看樱井翔。发情期使松本润眼神迷离，看人都带着媚意。  
  
樱井翔用力把松本润拉近自己，俩人紧贴，他低头含住松本润的唇。  
  
接吻发出的声音夹杂着松本越来越急促的呼吸声，在这座安静的房子里，格外清晰。  
  
“那我们该怎么办？”他们亲得难分难舍，松本润只觉得他胸腔中的空气都被樱井翔抢走，不得呼吸。  
  
“我们之间的误会已经解开，那不如重归于好，继续当彼此的最佳好友。”樱井翔的手按着松本润的后脑勺，继续刚刚的亲吻，再慢慢向下抚摸，撕开腺体处的抑制剂贴。  
  
“柠檬味真酸。”樱井翔放开松本润，其他Alpha的信息素令肾上腺素激增。  
  
“还是櫻井先輩最甜了。”松本学Bambi的语气，凭什么只得樱井翔说他，他从不认输。  
  
“谢谢你说我甜。”樱井翔听出松本润的调侃之意，咬他鼻头回应。  
  
缺氧的松本眼底荡着春水望着樱井翔，对性的渴望使他双手攀上樱井翔的肩膀，环住樱井翔整个人，他的额头贴着樱井翔的颈侧，想要留下自己信息素的味道，宣布自己主权。  
  
樱井翔感受到松本润的不安，抓起他的手臂，亲吻手腕，在内侧留下一个牙印。他拍了拍松本的臀，对方很配合的一跳，樱井翔抱着人来到主卧。  
  
樱井翔将松本润放在床上没有管他，脱下自己的上衣。  
  
松本屏住呼吸看樱井翔露出精壮的上半身，心跳加快，撑起上半身，从床上起来，解开樱井翔的裤拉链，他看着内裤的一大包，贴了上去，用脸颊蹭了蹭，扯下内裤释放樱井的性器，他握着性器底端伸舌去舔顶端的小孔。  
  
松本润抬头见樱井翔的表情是享受的，弯腰从下至上舔弄着性器，勾舌用舌尖发出水声，樱井翔下体的耻毛扎到松本的脸，他仰视樱井说了一句：“翔さん的毛好扎。”。  
  
松本润的表情天真又无邪，却说得樱井只觉得下腹一热，他舌头划过顶端，不时看一眼樱井，舌尖还勾着没收回。  
  
樱井翔抓着衣领把松本拎起来，然后将自己的性器对着他红通通的嘴，插了进去。  
  
松本润膝盖贴着床，双腿向外打开，屁股坐在小腿上，晃着脑袋用嘴模仿性交的动作，取悦着樱井翔。  
  
低头将松本润额发拨开，露出他精致的脸庞，看自己的性器在他的嘴里出入。  
  
只见松本的嘴唇被摩擦得通红，他的小嘴又热又湿，柔润的口腔内壁包裹着性器，樱井翔受不了这温吞的动作，他托着松本润的后脑勺，挺腰进出他的小嘴，好几次撞到深处喉咙，樱井翔发狠了往里插，他忍住了想要射的冲动，拔了出来，他将性器上面沾着的液体抹在松本润的双颊，用顶端拍打着脸射出了精液。  
  
松本润闭着眼，精液挂在他的睫毛上，看上去淫乱至极，樱井翔觉得自己又硬了。  
  
樱井翔将松本润推倒在床上，脱下他身上的衣服，揉成一团擦拭着脸上的精液。把松本润翻过来，望着他薄薄一层肌肉下，好看的肩胛骨，以及陷下去的腰窝，樱井欺身，厚唇毫不犹豫侵略着松本的腺体，柠檬的酸涩存在过于强烈，樱井吮吸后颈，尖牙用力，唾液弄湿腺体，将其他标记覆盖。  
  
松本润只能是他的，在性事时Alpha的占有欲飙升至极点。樱井翔暴力地脱下Omega的裤子，连带着内裤一起剥下。  
  
松本润的信息素不停地释放勾引樱井翔，他的穴口早就因为发情变得湿哒哒，感觉到自己股缝内的性器又硬了起来。  
  
樱井翔吐着清水的顶端一直在摩擦着穴口，沾着后穴溢出的淫水上下滑动，穴口流出的水沿着臀缝滑落，就连囊袋也被弄湿了。  
  
“翔くん进来……”松本空虚地张阖着穴嘴，想要被欲望填满，明明樱井翔的性器都已经抵着入口，却一直不进，让他越来越急，背上都出了汗。  
  
樱井翔他捏着松本润的屁股肉，手感令他爱不释手，手指时不时擦过臀缝沾一手的淫水，又在臀肉上抹开，这动作惹得松本润觉得自己的臀缝有蚂蚁在啃噬，贪吃小嘴发出的水声，让他越发想要滚烫插入。  
  
“翔くん……唔……填满我，求求你了……”松本润急得都要哭了，用信息素勾引Alpha。  
  
樱井翔扶着自己的性器插入顶端，双手抱起松本润的大腿，抬到床边，他站着一个挺腰，将性器插到松本润的深处。  
  
贴着性器的柔软内壁，在深处被捣弄的时候，忽然绷紧，松本的穴口皱褶被撑开，紧咬樱井的性器不放。  
  
樱井翔没有给松本润适应的时间，他每次都将性器抽出只剩前端，再往深处捣弄，Omega发情时穴肉为了性交而变得湿软，贪吃地紧吸着性器，加大结合时摩擦的快感。  
  
松本润的腰被抱起，屁股高翘。樱井翔塞了一个枕头在下面，他可以更舒服地插进穴内深处，捣弄深处的软肉，想捣出更多的松本润汁水。  
  
松本上身贴着床被樱井翔顶弄，挺立的乳头在床单前后摩擦，变得红肿了起来。松本被冷落的性器埋入蓬松的枕头，他用手掰开自己的屁股。樱井翔从后位一直在操自己穴内的敏感点，前端的性器被枕头磨硬，柔软的羽毛枕，被松本压出了性器的形状。  
  
松本润高潮时候，脚趾都蜷缩起来，脚背绷紧，腰挺出一道弧线。剧烈的运动和被压迫的呼吸，他快要窒息了。  
  
仿佛从水里面捞出的松本润，一股子的茶香味，如果不是精液的味道，樱井翔抱着他，还以为自己在茶社。  
  
“潤ちゃん把枕头都搞脏不能用了，今晚怎么睡？”樱井翔的性器还埋在后穴里，他俯身在松本润耳朵边，用低沉而又慵懒的声音问。  
  
松本润的臀肉丰满有弹性，樱井翔压下来便摊成一块有韧性的面团。  
  
樱井翔的性器浅浅地抽出，再往他穴内里顶，动作渐缓拔出性器，樱井低头去看嗷嗷待哺穴嘴，白皙的肌肤泛着红，让他迫不及待重新插进去。  
  
“今晚不要睡了，继续肏我~”松本润被翻过来，双腿大张露出后穴对着樱井翔。  
  
沾满精液的枕头被丢到床下，樱井翔把被子扯过来，塞在松本腰下。他抓着松本的腿腹，让他贴近自己，又将性器肏入软穴，深一下浅一下地插着。  
  
松本陷入情欲的表情，像一朵盛开的绮丽玫瑰，面色潮红，身体还滴着汗水，就如同鲜嫩欲滴的玫瑰上沾着露水。尤其松本被插得失神时，嘴唇张着呼吸。  
  
从上至下俯视的樱井翔看到红唇里的舌尖勾着上颚，他卖力肏干这朵娇花。  
  
呻吟时候，松本的诞液顺着嘴角划过。  
  
“唔，翔くん好硬啊，插得我满满的……”樱井翔拉起松本润，两个人胸膛贴着胸膛，樱井翔的性器顶端一直抵着内里。  
  
松本润深处太过于敏感，被樱井翔坏心地一直磨着，他如溺水的人，用尽全身的力量抓住樱井翔这个浮木，挂在樱井翔的身上用力抱住，穴嘴也一直吸着樱井翔的性器。  
  
他向后仰头，大口呼吸着空气，呻吟都带着奶音，哼哼哧哧的说着骚话，高潮的穴肉紧缩咬着樱井翔的肉棒不放。  
  
樱井翔的精液射了进去，他拍了拍松本润的屁股说：“把精液吞进去，别流出来了。”  
  
他又捏又揉松本润的屁股，爱不释手。  
  
松本润臀瓣早就已经淫液汗水混在一起，湿漉漉的，屁股肉也滑溜溜的，樱井翔抽出性器的时候，穴口还有流出来的精液。  
  
“喜欢，想要更多，喜欢被翔くん插……”被精液灌溉了的后穴还不餍足，贪心地想要更多，松本润努力缩着自己的后穴，久旱遇甘霖，只想再攀一次欢愉巅峰。  
  
还在不应期的樱井翔上床抱着他，俩人躺着缱绻地接吻，亲着亲着他们的性器顶端互相触碰着，樱井翔握着松本润的性器，滑下去埋进怀里，舔弄着松本刚刚被床单磨红的乳头。  
  
只是轻轻地舔弄，饥渴的发情期Omega情欲上身觉得不够，松本润按着樱井翔的后脑勺，乳头被湿热的口腔含着，想要更多。  
  
樱井翔吮吸着舔着，像婴儿吸奶般抚慰着身下的人。他的手抚摸着松本润大腿内侧的嫩肉，双手轻轻拨开，松本又呈大开的姿势，邀请樱井翔进来。  
  
只是被舔乳头不够，后穴又在发出想要的信号，松本微微仰起的脑袋，脖颈展现出美妙的曲线，头发被汗打湿，纠成一缕一缕，“翔くん，还想要……”  
  
樱井翔的性器又插入，感觉穴肉紧贴缠着性器不让走，樱井翔恨不得将性器永远嵌进松本润的身体，抵着他体内的软肉，松本润想去哪里，樱井翔就肏着他走去哪里。  
  
“唔……又顶到了，好棒……”松本润闭着眼，刚刚两次高潮时的尖叫，他声音都喊哑了，但是也不妨碍他发出餍足的声音，用后面的穴肉感受着被填满的满足，发情期的Omega与Alpha契合，沉沦的快乐无与伦比。  
  
插入动作变得温柔，松本觉得自己要溺毙在这片蜜桃信息素的海里，他的膝盖贴着他的胸膛，低头就能看到樱井翔紫黑色的肉棒不停地进出自己的淫穴，视觉感受被肉棒填满的快乐。  
  
松本无法适应这舒缓的性爱。缓慢的动作，贪吃的后穴，并不满足。没有被肏到的深处，一直在叫嚣着要更多。悬着的下半身，臀肉微微颤抖，他只见肉棒钉入自己的身体，欲潮又来，信息素的味道又变浓，勾引着樱井翔。  
  
性器插入越来越重，松本全身卸了力，在床上被樱井翔顶弄，从床尾被肏到床头。  
  
他最后只记得怎么用穴嘴咬着性器、让后穴潮水泛滥、让性器插得更深，让樱井翔标记自己。  
  
樱井翔抵着深处的软肉射了出来，想要抱着松本去清理。松本却双腿攀上樱井的腰际，撒娇让樱井翔的性器留着别走。  
  
永远拿松本润没办法，樱井翔只好抱着他睡觉，床上还有未干的汗液、精液和松本润的穴水。  
  
希望怀里这个人明天醒来不要崩溃，拥着松本润的樱井翔在睡前一刻这么想着。

  
  
“早上好……”松本润揉着眼睛和樱井翔打招呼，昨天床上的枕头都被他们糟蹋完了，他只觉得自己脖子十分酸痛，想要伸个懒腰，身体一动，他想起来他被樱井翔插着睡了一夜。  
  
他们折腾到半晚，也就睡了几个小时，不然樱井翔这扭曲的姿势，可能今早起来就要废了，而不是精神奕奕地压着松本润，挺腰往穴口埋进自己的性器，低头闻着松本润腺体散发自己信息素的味道，他一点都不想放松本润离开。  
  
松本润拒绝了樱井翔帮忙清理的建议，赤裸着进了浴室，给床上的樱井翔留下——滴着精液合不上后穴的背影。樱井翔在床上赞叹松本润这个尤物，听着里面传来的水声，磨砂玻璃下朦胧的画面是松本润扶着墙清理后穴的剪影，又觉得下腹一紧。  
  
樱井翔从浴室出来的时候，松本润赤裸上身在料理台前偷吃切好的圣女果。  
  
松本润被樱井翔抓了个正着，两个人身上信息素相融，就连沐浴乳和洗发乳都一样，不自觉亲近，直到樱井翔的肚子响起空城计的声音，他们才结束含着圣女果汁液的吻。  
  
“以后我来给你做临时标记。”松本润站在橱柜前，樱井翔双手攀在他腰侧，头埋在他锁骨处。  
  
俩人紧贴，樱井翔说话时候胸腔的震动，松本都能感受到。  
  
松本润正在切柠檬打算泡一杯蜂蜜柠檬水润喉，昨晚他喊到声音沙哑。  
  
“不想闻柠檬味。”樱井翔向松本润撒娇，趁他不注意，把砧板上切好的柠檬丢进垃圾桶。  
  
松本笑身后这个人幼稚，难得见到樱井小朋友的一面，他自是格外珍惜，扯着嗓子答应，用温水冲泡了两杯蜂蜜水，喝下后只觉得甜得齁。  
  
“那还是老样子？”松本润喝完后，看到还没收起来的蜂蜜罐子，他对樱井翔说，“谁有对象了我们就分开。”  
  
许是被樱井翔标记的原因，松本润对樱井翔的依赖与以前相比有增无减，他想，是因为对大原的排斥，樱井翔才会要求继续做炮友，而他差点以为樱井翔对自己的占有欲是因为喜欢，甚至侥幸后遗症的存在。  
  
他恨自己对樱井翔永远肉欲缠着感情，牵连在一起，无法分开。  
  
所以他将自己对樱井翔的喜欢，从内心深处的废墟挖出来，擦干净上面的灰，又埋了回去。他想他不要傻乎乎地捧着一颗真心，结果却被人摔得稀巴烂。  
  
松本精湛的演技盖住他内心的翻涌，神情自若准备着午餐。  
  
樱井翔见松本风轻云淡说着约定，想起他对大原也有一点好感，那昨晚自己的所作所为，算不算挑拨离间，趁虚而入？  
  
“好呀。”樱井翔的手伸进松本润的裤子，手指探入蹂躏湿软的后穴，勾引着还在发情期的Omega进入下一波情潮，他在松本润的耳边说，“在那之前，我们继续做彼此的好朋友。”  
  
樱井翔记住了他们的约定，也不在意，反正他又不喜欢松本润。  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“櫻井先輩、潤くん早上好。”大原和松本润在同一间化妆间，他进去的时候，松本润正在做造型，樱井翔面对松本润正在吃早餐。  
  
“早上好，我有带自己做的早餐，你要吃吗？”松本润对着镜子指桌子上的大袋子，里面放了保温盒。  
  
樱井翔的助理推门进来，放下了四五袋咖啡，樱井翔和松本润的咖啡单独装在一起，助理递给了自己的老板。  
  
“买了咖啡，可以和早餐一起吃。”樱井翔接着松本润的话补充道。

前一晚俩人都有工作，晚上没有见面，临睡前松本发来消息问，明天打算做早餐要不要给樱井翔带一份。他乐得有美味料理，回复了对方，当晚睡觉他都觉得梦甜了几分。 

松本和樱井在聊天，说的话题大原插不进去，他坐在一旁的沙发上吃着手做料理，眯着眼看樱井翔笑得见牙不见眼，他更气了。  
  
他死死地记住了樱井翔会给松本润做临时标记这件事，节目准备录制时，大原贴得松本润很近，确认对方身上的临时标记。  
  
松本润贴好了抑制剂贴，喷了自己喜爱的香水，他出门前确认了好几次身上的味道，随身携带的备用抑制剂贴也带多了几片。

没有直接掀开抑制贴确认，比平常要浓的香味告诉大原，松本润喷多了香水，这行为欲盖弥彰。

他的内心对樱井翔比了个中指。表面不动声色，维持高冷人设。

节目的内容是在宠物店帮忙三天，松本润听到这个任务的时候，他得意了起来，第一期赚路费的环节，他就是去宠物店做了店员。狐狸尾巴都要翘到天上去的松本对大原说到：“这个工作，我可是大前辈！”

大原宠溺地看松本润威风凛凛地走进宠物店，松本润自信满满的样子最是勾人。

flag小王子并不是浪得虚名，早上的工作使松本润灰头土脸。

小山夫妇负责遛狗、留在店内的四人被安排了不同的任务，Bambi和樱井翔在库房整理商品，松本和大原则是照顾留下来的宠物。

宠物店的猫妈妈在前一天刚生下了一窝猫宝宝，六只小猫宝宝需要四个小时喂一次奶、排一次尿，松本润和大原接受指导后，成了新奶爸。

耐心的松本照顾起可爱的小猫宝宝乐此不疲，真正折磨他的是另外一群奶猫。奶猫出生几个月，已经会自己吃猫粮和排便，照顾它们只需要把这群刚会爬的小朋友，抱起来放到进食碗里，这就这个任务，松本润受到了挑战。

樱井翔从库房出来，松本润小心翼翼地用双手捧着奶猫，樱井只见他眉头紧皱，额角冒出虚汗，他担心地看松本，连忙接过他手里的奶猫。

“真是感谢你帮忙，奶猫还不会收起爪子，挠得我好疼。”松本说着又从地上拎起一只小奶猫双手抱着，如果说樱井翔接过的那只是新手攻击，那松本又捧起的这只，可以说是大Boss，奶猫爪挠得他痛吟。

樱井紧张松本，可他想不到更好的办法，他知道这人和动物们都不对付，以前去拿着食物接近猴子，没猴理他；去喂野猪，野猪躲他；松本不笑时候，令人不寒而栗生人勿进的强大气场，对动物也同样起效。

大原推门进来，一手一只，将松本润和樱井翔手里的猫咪都接过来，在别人手上为非作歹的奶猫，到了大原手上安静得服帖，大原把猫咪放在自己手臂里，托着五只猫，走去猫碗处。

“这里由我和潤くん来就好，谢谢你的帮忙，请不要因此耽误工作了。”大原话说得好听，樱井听出了赶人的意思，他确认松本裸露的小臂上没有明显的伤痕，离开时瞥了一眼大原，回去继续工作。

他知道大原耕二对自己的敌意，小年轻为爱冲动樱井表示理解，不多计较。大原耕二对他怎么样无所谓，他只在乎松本润有没有被伤害。

早上被奶猫爪爪伤害的松本润，没想到下午的任务更艰巨，他和樱井翔被安排去清理大白蟒蛇的居住地。

需要两个人抬开蟒蛇，店员负责清理蛇居，为了照顾Omega，节目组商量由Alpha承担更大风险的任务——抬蛇头端部分。

尽管身旁有专人指导，巨蛇庞大的身躯、让松本和樱井俩人发怵。

比起樱井翔僵直的模样，松本润的表现还算正常。

节目暂停录制，导演助理上前确认他们能不能完成，敬业的樱井翔拒绝了，他说：“你让我缓缓，我没问题的。”

“需要让Bambi过来吗。”助理本意是想有熟悉的Omega能使Alpha的情绪稳定。

“不用，我可以了，继续拍吧。”樱井翔抬头看向松本润，对方眼里满满都是担心，他的心沉了下来，面色不再惨白。

如果没有镜头，松本润会上前抱住害怕得失神的樱井翔，释放出信息素，让他安心。

强装镇定的松本润，逞强与樱井翔交换了位置。

其实松本润也怕，他抿唇满满靠近白蛇，他的四肢都在发抖，碰到冰冷蛇皮的时候，松本润的心悬在半空中。抬起蛇尾的樱井翔，去看松本润，这个大家想象中柔弱的Omega，勇敢地战胜了恐惧。俩人一起抬起巨蟒，平安地完成了这次任务。

其他嘉宾们坐在屋子里看松本和樱井任务的直播，导演需要取材大原和Bambi的表现。

樱井翔和松本润结束清理任务与大家汇合，六个人坐在餐桌前享受第一天的晚餐。

松本润临场发挥稳定，后劲却没缓过来。他刚走进来，就被大原大手一挥，揽进了怀里。

“潤くん很棒噢，不怕了不怕了。”松本润的额头抵着大原，呼吸着他怀里的空气，渐渐放松下来。

樱井走在前面，只觉得一阵风过去，再回头看大原已经抱着松本润了。樱井翔怎么会没有发现松本润的不对劲，刚缓过来的他，全程被镜头跟着，没有办法再靠近他一点。

好在大原耕二还是有点在乎松本润的，会安慰人，只是这柠檬味，也太酸了点吧。甜桃表示，酸味离我远一点。

所有人入座，大原一直牵着松本的手，十指紧扣拇指在松本的虎口处摩擦，想要安抚松本的不安。

源源不断的暖意从大原的手掌心传来，松本侧脸望大原。大原一直在注意着松本润，发现松本在看他，很快回应了他的目光。

“这一份惊喜，给我们很棒的潤ちゃん！”大原递给松本一大盒被塞得满满当当的鳗鱼寿司，松本润的眼睛亮起了大星星。

大原继续负责分食，给樱井翔的是一碗同样价值不菲的海鲜拉面，只是汤里漂浮着好多片香菜。

樱井翔不吃香菜这件事，已经被松本润宣传得整个节目组都知道。工作人员忘记了这件事，大原在准备时候也没有提醒他。

“櫻井さん，他们家汤头很赞噢，请务必先喝口汤。”大原在一旁解释着，赞助商家的拉面原料。

看着乳白色面汤漂浮的绿叶片，樱井翔苦不堪言，镜头当前，他硬着头皮喝汤，又吃了口面，给出商业性评价。

拉面的味道一般，他对松本润面前的那盒寿司感兴趣，注意到镜头在拍摄小山试吃菜品，樱井翔悄悄探头至隔壁——松本润的背后。

确认盒子里还有几贯寿司，樱井翔绞尽脑汁，想要从这位属猫爱吃鱼的松本先生手下，讨来鳗鱼寿司。

觉得自己背后有奇怪的感觉，松本润回头看，和樱井翔四目相对。

“我想吃鳗鱼寿司……”樱井翔像小孩讨糖吃一样，在松本小声地耳边说。

他不知道樱井翔在自己背后鬼鬼祟祟，是为了鳗鱼寿司。但只要樱井翔开口，松本润就会给他。

松本润用筷子夹了一贯，因为樱井翔吃的是拉面，并没有可以装菜的碟子，松本润在犹豫投喂方式，该将寿司放在哪里。

樱井翔以迅雷不及掩耳之势，张嘴将鳗鱼寿司整个吞了进去。

这亲昵的喂食动作，看傻了Bambi，看楞了松本，看气了大原。

节目仍在继续，松本和樱井交换食物，松本面前放着的是汤没喝几口的海鲜拉面，空掉的寿司盒则是在樱井翔面前。

镜头切去远景，工作人员端上来新的菜品，大原要来了一杯热茶，放在了松本手到之处，担心他吃寿司胃会不舒服。

松本捧着杯子，茶香蒸汽氤氲他脸颊，他小口小口喝着，再拿起筷子吃樱井翔递来的拉面。

话题被带到松本，问他这碗拉面的食感，樱井翔正大光明地看着松本润，并发出一声惊叹：“你竟然吃香菜了！”

全部人都注意到樱井翔的表情，他连忙补充道：“这人啊，以前都不吃香菜的。”

“可能因为年纪大，舌头上敏感的味觉细胞都渐渐死去了吧。”松本润说着拿起汤勺，大大方方地舀了勺有香菜的汤喝了下去。

松本润一本正经地回答，引起了樱井翔的深思，松本身上死去的细胞除了味觉、是不是还有ツンデレ细胞，因为松本比以前更坦诚了。

结束晚餐场景录制，嘉宾们步行走去本期安排好的房子。

初秋夜晚的路上风大，松本润只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，好看却不防风，他觉得冷，两手攥着袖子，缩了缩肩，鼻子一吸一吸的。

大原见状脱下了自己的棒球外套，披在了松本润身上。

穿着有大原淡淡信息素的衣服，松本润想，他好像从大原这里，收获许多温暖。

再一次进行六人同居，节目组有前车之鉴，樱井和大原不能共室，松本惋惜自己不能和Bambi一起睡觉。

在宠物店的第二天、第三天录制得十分顺利，看点颇多，并不是在每对情侣的互动，而是大原耕二和樱井翔的水火不容。

自此狼系男友名号安给了大原耕二，吃醋、占有欲、却对松本润照顾无微不至。松本润是对工作十分认真的人，他的世界似乎只有宠物和他，而大原会提醒他要记得休息，温水也会给他准备好，在松本去帮猫猫狗狗洗澡时候，大原会上前帮他绑围裙的后带。

忠犬这面只给松本，对旁人是冷面不搭理，遇到樱井翔便是虎视眈眈，迅速划清界限，并想把松本润藏起来。  
  
  
随着恋爱节目的热播，松本和樱井之间大亲友的互动，被观众们津津乐道。  
  
他们也懂得用这关系做掩护，镜头前的亲近举动，用大亲友关系转化成理所当然。  
  
以前他们只能秘密在那间屋子约会，见面时要做好掩护，不敢一起出门，害怕被跟拍；  
  
与之相比，现在他们之间的相处模式，可以说是放飞自我。在社交软件里，提到他们，网友都在问：翔润之间的透明人去哪里了。

嘉宾们的人气也是水涨船高，松本润的舞台剧有了节目的宣传，座无虚席，观众要求加场，剧组便响应，松本润忙得脚不沾地。

樱井翔接了一个新剧本，在里面饰演一名东大合格率百分百的家庭教师。

有朋友认识中学校的一位校长，樱井翔拜托对方牵线。带着见面礼提前来到餐馆等候的樱井翔，见到了鸣海凉介。

这人没有变，锐利没被生活磨平、眼里的火仍能燎原。一如当初樱井翔心动的模样。

坐下后友人原本担心初次见面的两人会尴尬，在知道是熟人后，也放下心来，三人吃得很愉快，聊时事聊过往。意犹未尽结束用餐，樱井提议续摊，友人有事先走，留下樱井和鸣海，正好可以叙旧，鸣海欣然同意，他们乘的士前往酒吧。

鸣海走在前面，手臂搭着脱下来的西装，领口别着学校校徽、身上穿着无褶规整的衬衫，细窄的腰身下是合身的西装裤，勾勒出他挺翘的臀部。

吃饭时喝了点下酒助兴，微醺的樱井翔走在后面，又想起他的第一次——眼前这人在温泉酒店告白后，这位年上的家庭教师，身体力行教他如何在性事获得快乐，并取悦身下的人。

喝着酒他们聊天，鸣海问候樱井的父亲，提起他后来有上门拜访，但樱井翔都忙于工作。

俩人专属记忆里，有樱井太多的第一次——打耳洞脐钉、染黄发、Alpha分化时鸣海也陪在一旁、动心追求人、发生性关系。

鸣海凉介被烙进樱井翔心底，他忘不掉的初恋。他们心照不宣没有再提起前任恋人的关系，现实原因分手最是惋惜，即使樱井翔早就看开，鸣海站在他眼前仍让他想亲近。

樱井托着脑袋，一直听鸣海在说自己学校的事情，提起自己第一次上课的糗样，还问樱井翔当时做家教的时候，自己讲课他有没有听懂。又说起因为家境而无法上学的学生，助学贷款的压力太大，鸣海刚进商社时可是背着一身债，为了还债只能努力工作，加速转化为合格的社会人，后面还走上了给樱井大少爷“肉偿”的道路。

他打趣着自己，喝了口酒。

樱井看着自己心底的白月光眼角有岁月的痕迹，借着酒劲，他伸手抚上了鸣海的细纹，满心怜惜鸣海自嘲的笑容，不知道如何说清自己复杂的情绪。

鸣海就像宠物一样，主人伸手，闻到熟悉的味道他便往上凑，樱井抚摸着他柔软的头发，酒吧调情气氛太好，樱井回过神时，他和凉介距离太过暧昧，动作过于缱绻。

“不好意思，我去趟洗手间。”樱井落荒而逃，去洗把脸冷静，看着镜子里自己有些狼狈，笑自己最近都沉浸在过去了，鸣海凉介也是、松本润也是。

“啊，一直听我这个大叔自说自话烦了吧，你呢，又藏着心事吧。”

鸣海凉介太懂樱井翔了，有时候看着越正常，越是郁结了心事的样子，鸣海知道樱井他喜欢一个人钻牛角尖。

刚刚和友人吃饭的时候，有提到樱井正在上的这档恋爱节目，对方替自己的太太向自己八卦，大原和松本是不是真的在一起了？

樱井笑着说这是他们的私事，他并不知道。

友人的打探让自己想起最近那次录制，松本润和大原的互动，就好像恋人，不知是不是松本演技太好连他也骗过，樱井有看到松本的眼里，对大原是有喜欢的。

自己提醒过松本，大原追求他的目的可能不纯，但他还是沦陷了吗。樱井对大原仍然有偏见，如人饮水冷暖自知，最后做决定的还是松本润。

樱井翔无法开口告诉鸣海关于松本润的事情，只好说自己累了，下次去京明馆高中见习时再一起聊，俩人就此道别。

第二天娱乐小报独家头条：破坏别人家庭者！樱井翔夜会已订婚Beta，动作亲密！


	17. Chapter 17

小报报道长篇累牍，鸣海虽被化名，可身世起底得一清二楚，他与樱井翔的故事，也被撰写得可歌可泣——鸣海当年明升暗贬，调去外地；樱井翔出道，俩人聚少离多分手；鸣海情场商场双失意，尔后鸣海调回东京都内，与现在的未婚夫认识，恋爱三年后步入婚姻殿堂。鸣海却被爆与樱井翔旧情复燃。  
  
文字还捏造了好几个知情人的话语，他们的目的就是为了制造爆点卖出销量，真实程度并不要紧。由樱井与鸣海的故事做引子，把樱井翔的过往情史全都拉出来，盘点了一遍。  
  
樱井翔看着网络上的头条，配图是昨晚他差点亲上鸣海的动作、还有两人一前一后走进酒吧的同框图。经纪人中村处理着绯闻，同时向恋爱节目的负责人沟通。  
  
网上评论叫骂声音不断，还有人喊着要樱井翔退出这档恋爱节目。所以这一次他不同以往冷处理，联络几家小报媒体，干预绯闻。  
  
媒体都是炒短线，樱井翔联络鸣海表示抱歉，鸣海没多说什么，只让他多保重身体，从此他们再无联络。樱井后来从家长听到，鸣海和他的未婚夫解释清楚便分手了，等到樱井翔都成婚了，他的实家也收到了鸣海的结婚请柬，爱人是一名追求真相的刑事律师。  
  
姜还是老的辣，中村手段高明，媒体的目光很快就被转移到了别的艺人身上，樱井翔有惊无险地度过了这次事件。  
  
松本润的工作告一段落，重新接触到外界信息，才知道樱井翔又接了新剧本，发短信给樱井翔表示祝贺。  
  
樱井翔刚结束完常规新闻番组，走出电视台，深更半夜车少人更少，在往常打车的地点，有一个扭出新高度的背影，樱井翔觉得眼熟。  
  
“松潤？”他带着疑惑去喊眼前人，却十分笃定地站在他身边，探头和他打招呼。  
  
樱井翔为难向松本润说明绯闻这件事，遇到松本润在意料之外，问题却迎刃而解——面对面解释，会比SNS文字说明，来的清晰明了。  
  
俩人都忙于工作，厨房都没有材料，一盘算去樱井翔家附近的面店解决夜宵。  
  
酒足饭饱思淫欲，场面话没多说，松本润主动跟着人回家了，他在内心鄙视自己，他对樱井翔的渴求，想要再贴近一点，最好完全嵌进去，即使不在Omega的发情期内，也做得激烈。  
  
松本润被樱井翔压在浴室的墙壁上，身前是滚烫的Alpha肉体，身后是冰凉的瓷砖，双腿被樱井翔抱起挂在腰侧，整个人悬空被性器钉在墙上。

这个姿势对松本来说太累了，他被插了没几下，就哭着喊不要。

“翔くん太深了，我要死了……”他的手掌抓不住任何东西，可又被快感激得攥起拳头又放开，就像猫咪踩奶一样。

樱井翔停下了动作，他看着松本润满脸春潮，嘴巴微张，被肏得喘不过气，呻吟夹杂在里面，激得樱井血脉喷张。

他的性器还插着肉穴里，松本润一直求饶，眼角都泛红。

樱井翔永远是松本润的王，他说的松本润都会照做。腰酸得没有力气，松本却觉得自己后穴像是无底洞，贪吃地吸着这根性器，想要他肏得更深，可再深就要肏进自己的生殖腔里了。

“我好像顶到了……”樱井翔刚刚一直坏心地磨着他深处的软肉，忽然夹紧松本的腿，挺腰动起来，发狠似地往死里凿，往松本润的深处钻，他把松本给肏开了，因为他再粗暴一点，他就能破门而入，进到身下人从未给人敞开过的地方。

“唔……不要……我没有在发情期……疼啊……”松本润又爽又痛，眼泪都流出来，前端的性器也吐出了精液，他一抽一抽，说不出完整的话，字与字之间还夹着溢出的娇喘。

松本润被做得应激反应，双脚夹紧了樱井翔的腰，拳头都攥不紧，拍打在樱井背上的拳头，都像挠痒痒。

樱井翔缓缓退出，没有再往松本润的深处顶，他让拍了拍松本润的臀部，让他趴在浴缸，露出红肿的后穴，樱井翔扶着自己的性器插了进去。

松本润没有力气，都趴不稳了。樱井翔加快自己的频率，撸硬松本润的性器，松本润是沉浸在性爱里的浮萍，在浴缸里随着樱井翔的动作浮浮沉沉。

樱井翔刻意往他穴内的敏感点肏，后穴都会吸得很紧，松本润的前端也被把玩，前后两端都被刺激着，松本润又要进入情欲的高潮，被樱井翔控制住，等樱井也到达最高点的时候，一起高潮。

樱井翔也没有拔出来，他坐进豪华浴缸让松本润躺在他身上，俩人安静地休息，松本润泡够了，想要起身，小穴一夹，樱井翔又起了反应，最后还是松本润撒娇明天还有工作，不想要在浴室，却也没有拒绝樱井翔再一次的求欢。

  
  
直到第二天松本润悄悄离开，他们也没说起关于鸣海的事情。听到松本润关上门的声音，樱井翔觉得自己额头发烫，他装睡松本润不知道，于是他获得了一个炙热额头吻，和温柔的摩挲。  
  
节目已经放送好几期，观众对三对情侣的表现众说纷纭。  
  
Bambi的耿直制造了很多笑点，樱井翔不时流露出对Bambi直球的苦手，精英人设下的笨拙反差萌也成了镜头下真情流露的表现，都是这对西皮的萌点。  
  
面对樱井翔的卖蠢，其他人可能是看了个新鲜，松本润却习惯反射调戏回去。樱井翔对他偶尔流露出的天然没辙，负责收拾烂摊子。好不容易将话题绕了回去。  
  
松本润节目里的Alpha大原耕二从头到脚散发危险，观众们知道节目里众人拿着剧本在演戏，但是大家觉得大原对松本润的占有欲俨然已经超过做戏的样子。  
  
大原耕二对松本润无形中的禁锢，到了后期反而成了一大看点。观众们对于大原耕二的行为，毁誉参半。  
  
但大原对于观众的反应并不在乎，他向来都是唯心主义。  
  
新一期的节目录制，开场白就一阵腥风血雨。  
  
小山隆上节目的本意是洗白自己的桃色新闻，与制作方商量拿了一份岁月静好的剧本，其他两对太过出彩，他的存在被淹没，没有达到最初的目的。  
  
他趁机对樱井落井下石，在节目上内涵一把樱井翔，将自己从以前爆出来的桃色新闻摘得干净。  
  
先说樱井交际广认识许多教育工作者、再说他桃花朵朵开，艳福不浅，还无中生有，让Bambi不要生气，原谅樱井翔，年轻人浮躁爱玩是本性，最后会发现还是身边人好，有意将樱井破坏别人家庭的事情坐实。  
  
小山隆实在过分，樱井翔没打算忍气吞声默默记下这笔恩怨，反击的话尚未没说出口，Bambi先挺身而出，开口保护了樱井翔。  
  
他说话的艺术尚未百炼，Bambi直言直语自然是得罪了小山隆，场面一度尴尬，樱井翔力挽狂澜也没有达到弥补作用，导演发话骄阳烈日不宜多晒，让嘉宾们休息。  
  
替樱井翔出头的Bambi在顶撞小山以后，发觉自己给樱井翔招惹了大麻烦，他头低低向樱井翔道歉。樱井翔轻轻地敲了他的脑袋表示惩罚。这时松本润走了过来，樱井翔和松本对视了一眼，转身去找导演。  
  
他们之间的默契足矣，不用开口拜托，安慰Bambi这件事，樱井便拜托给了松本。  
  
“你能站出来替樱井翔说话，其实他很感动的，不要想太多，相信樱井翔会处理好的。”松本润递过一杯冰水给Bambi，同时给他拿来能安抚情绪的巧克力。  
  
俩人并肩而坐，松本润拿着手帕擦拭自己脖子上的汗。Bambi双手捧着巧克力，小口小口咬着，有点婴儿肥的腮帮子晃着。两个Omega有一句没一句地聊着，也不觉得尴尬。  
  
多数是Bambi在说，松本润回应着。他们没说话的时候，松本润便在放空发呆，他脑海不停回放着Bambi为樱井翔说话的那一幕，他羡慕这个金发少年的勇气，当时他反驳的话在嘴边，发出第一个音节，就被Bambi洪亮的声音盖过，所有人都注意Bambi，没听到他说话。  
  
他想反正目的都一样，Bambi为樱井翔说话，更加名正言顺，他这个所谓的好友，不如Bambi的男友身份。  
  
松本润以为大家的目光都在Bambi身上，大原一直注视着他，张嘴却又闭上缩回龟壳的模样，他恍然大悟松本润的感情。  
  
松本润喜欢樱井翔，这份喜欢却又带着克制，惴惴不安。  
  
与此同时，樱井翔和中村正与导演商量着如何处理演出事故，他们一同回看刚刚的片段，站在监视器前的樱井翔不自觉被松本润吸引，他看到松本润的眼底有愤怒有怜惜，在Bambi站出来前，先说话的人其实是松本润，话到嘴边又悻悻地闭嘴。  
  
樱井翔想起很久以前，他和松本润一同录制节目，拍摄照片时候，松本润小心翼翼伸出却又收回的手。  
  
将事故片段删除这件事，樱井和中村努力拜托才换来制作方的同意，他要来删除片段的存档，回到家以后，又重放了好几遍，确认不是自己看错，他似乎发现了什么不得了的事情，想要去论证。  
  
与樱井翔的得意相比，大原耕二只得醉酒消愁，他坐在吧台前，烈酒一杯接一杯。他想松本润是温柔的，只要自己再添一把火，松本润就会属于他，也许他们不是对的人，可他们遇到了对的时间。

明明希望就在前方，他望而却步，只因为他知道，爱是包罗万象，不该只有温柔。

大原以为他们之间，只是樱井翔喜欢而不自知，以朋友身份占据松本润身边，赶走松本的追求者。

让大原放弃的，不是樱井翔的越界，而是松本润眼底藏不住的，晦涩爱意。  
  
他和松本润、松本润和樱井翔，仿佛进入到一个死循环，那个循环的名字叫做——喜欢是放肆，爱却是克制。

大原上樱井翔定番节目那天，下着大雨，他推开吸烟室的大门，里面只有樱井翔。他走到另一个烟灰缸，在裤兜摸来摸只找到火机，打算去便利店买一包烟，樱井翔走了过来，指了指窗外的雨，递给了他一根。

他不明白樱井突然靠近是为了什么，他们不对付，可现在他们却并肩靠着墙，抽着同一包烟。

松本润也抽烟，林间木屋那次同居，大原耕二从浴室出来，见到在院子里点着烟放空的松本润。

刚刚他在浴室用冷水抑制着自己的欲望时，听到了屋子里的声响，开门又关门，松本润走了出去。他还没来得及擦干身体，套上浴袍走出去，就看到了松本润和点燃的香烟。

大原拿了件衣服披在松本身上，坐在他身边，拿起放在一旁的烟盒与火机，也点了一根，抽了一口，就陪这人发呆。

更深露重，松本润手里的烟早就烧到烟屁股后被碾灭，他抱着膝盖坐着，拢了拢披在身上的衣服后，头埋在膝窝，大原听到了他叹了一口气。

大原不知道松本润因为樱井翔要约他而烦恼，怎么安慰，大原不知从何下手。

松本润的烟也是这个牌子。

和露台上的休闲惬意不同，和樱井翔在一起，只会让大原进入警戒状态，纵使他打定主意，不再追求松本润，这位前辈，他也没有想亲近的意思。

沉默的一根烟时间，大原先走出吸烟室，开着门等樱井翔走出来。里面的人从口袋拿出润唇膏涂嘴，再一路慢悠悠地走回演播厅。

录制节目，大原坐在樱井身侧，闻着他的味道，大原觉得很熟悉。

当他贴近松本润，同样的味道飘来。大原不禁怀疑起自己的判断，这两人到底是互相喜欢却不说，还是已经两情相悦水到渠成了。

录制前的准备期间，他们在一起聊天，大原第一次见松本润拿出护手霜，还在研究怎么拆开包装，樱井翔从松本润手里抽出护手霜，将包装拆开、盖子打开、挤了一点在自己手上，再把东西还给松本润。

动作行云流水，一点都不拖沓。

“诶，潤ちゃん也用这个护手霜呀。”Bambi道破大原的疑惑。

嗯？也？

大原凑近一看，和樱井翔的润唇膏是一个牌子的，味道是一样的，看上去是一个系列的。

“啊，是……”松本润有些局促，他抹完迅速放进口袋，不打算展开这个话题的样子。

“护手霜是我送的噢，之前有和他说这个牌子好用，索性就买了送给他，”樱井翔大大方方承认，松本润撇头装作看风景，“我有给大家买噢，放在后台了。”松本润听了解释后嘴巴还嘟着，让后辈俩直呼可爱，想要上手戳戳这个包子脸。

“有礼物收！好棒！”Bambi兴奋得拍手叫好，因为这点小事就乐得开花，大原看了疑惑，难道这个吉祥物全然不觉得眼前这对AO关系有问题吗？

Bambi虽然没察觉他们关系有问题，但是他知道樱井翔有喜欢的人。

上次节目录制嘴巴比脑子快，维护樱井翔那件事，即使Bambi再迟钝，这也足以让他明白自己的感情，正当他试着争取这份幸福的时候，樱井翔私底下约他吃饭。

选的是一家会员制的中华料理餐厅，没有法餐的拘谨和日餐的专心，中餐带来一定的亲近感。樱井记得Bambi的口味喜好，点餐时都按他的来，一顿饭下完，他们相谈甚欢。

差一点点Bambi的表白就要说出口，可樱井翔没有给他机会。

樱井请他出来吃饭是感谢节目上他对自己的维护。吃饭时没有明说，但Bambi也知道自己为他争取了两个不错资源，还有一份时尚杂志的封面，并由樱井翔和他共同拍摄。

“Bambi这么可爱，值得更多人喜欢。”分别前樱井送他上车，樱井保持恰到好处的距离，没有电视上演的亲昵无间，私底下保持礼貌客气，这让Bambi自是明白樱井翔的答案。

“翔さん是有喜欢的人吗？”Bambi不死心，想问个明白。

“嗯，算是吧。”隐隐浮现的脸庞，樱井翔不敢确认，谁知会不会又是他的自作多情呢。

因为听那个人在梦中呢喃说他温柔，他开口问要不要交往，等来的结果，是松本润醒来后说他不记得。

他醉酒打电话去告白，没有等到松本润的回复……诶，那难道是个误会？

樱井翔回家将他和松本的纠缠按时间线屡清楚。

他以为松本润和互联网社长交往了，所以一直没有找自己。于是他把房子卖掉。可松本润没有找他是因为做手术，也没有谈恋爱。

当时酒醉时候，他的告白，松本润回复的也不是拒绝，那么……

会不会？

樱井翔向后一倒，躺在床上，旁边的枕头还有松本润的味道，他翻身把头埋进去，还有那天早上松本润临走前的吻。

也许不是他自作多情，只是他擅自做主，将俩人的关系断掉。

该死的，他竟然，还因为乐高而吃醋？去问对方 “松本润你的心底是不是只有乐高？”

答案也不差，至少松本润说了，他比乐高重要。

樱井·和乐高争宠·翔，想着想着就进入梦乡，在梦里他回到了很久以前。

“当我的男朋友好不好？”樱井翔发誓他只是在哄成年的大朋友，不是在欺骗小朋友。

“好的呀，我最亲爱的翔くん。”松本润抱着樱井翔的脖子，彼时他脸上还有点婴儿肥，笑得苹果肌出来，眼眸如黑珍珠，却灿烂得天上星星都黯淡。

樱井翔在他的瞳孔里，看到了他自己的倒影。

这一场梦，真是一场好梦呢。

如果没有被闹钟吵醒的话。

  



	18. Chapter 18

松本润又在樱井翔家留夜了，家居服整齐地穿在身上，穿着拖鞋去倒水喝，只有锁骨以下的地方留有仓鼠的牙印，颈后的腺体没有被抑制剂贴捂住，出来透气。

年轻时候，常常性事结束，他扯过一条长裤，松松垮垮地挂在臀上，打赤脚下床去做其他事。但这也方便樱井翔，在屋子里乱转，想做的时候，扯下松本润真空的裤子，他可以提枪就干。

樱井翔坐在客厅看三十代的松本润站在桌旁，等水烧开，不时翻看樱井翔买回来的杂志，寻找感兴趣的内容。

捧着水杯的松本润，四处打量樱井翔的新居，装修虽然陌生，不少东西，松本润觉得眼熟，其中最大件的，莫过于客厅摆着的钢琴。

他放下水杯朝钢琴走过去，他的工作临时取消了，有一整天的时间可以休息。挂了助理的电话，他本该拾掇自己回家去，可是手腕被樱井翔拉住，松本被扯回床上。

“再睡会吧，既然工作取消的话。”他们侧躺在床上，他的手还搭在松本润的腰上，头埋进松本的锁骨处，找到一个舒服的位置，樱井翔抱着松本润睡起了回笼觉。

樱井翔睡得香，可松本润已经清醒，大大的眼睛望着他刚踢掉的拖鞋，喜欢的人毫无防备的躺在自己身边，他的心脏有小鹿在乱撞。

现在像恋人相拥而眠，满室温馨的场面是怎么回事，他不仅不知所措，还会留恋。如果樱井翔拉着他来一场晨间运动，才不会像现在束手束脚，他觉得自己快成一只冻僵煮熟蜷缩着的虾——全身通红卷着不敢动。

松本润僵硬太久，他感觉他脖子都在抽筋，他试着移开被子底下樱井翔的搭在自己腰上的手，他刚碰到温暖的大手，就被樱井翔抓着握住，十指紧扣，樱井翔微微用力，头也蹭了蹭松本的肩。他们之间亲密无间。

松本润如果这时候还没发现樱井翔是在装睡他就是个傻子。反应过来身旁的人在调戏他，众所周知，松本润是个傲娇，所以松本润推开樱井翔想下床。

呃，未遂。

樱井翔不想早起的，奈何松本润的闹钟，叫醒他主人之前先把樱井翔给吵醒了，向来浅眠的他躺在床上等着下一波睡意，躺在床上听到松本润迷迷糊糊地接电话，他们靠得太近，樱井翔也把内容听了个大概，他猜这小子又要走，那他不如把他留下来。

谁让松本润把他吵醒的，他要这只安眠小茶包陪他睡回笼觉。

“まちゃん，睡觉。”谁来救救他，松本润在心底仰天长啸，事情怎么会发生成这样，他是抖M吗，他是抖M吧，樱井翔对自己说出命令式的话语，他竟然乖乖听话，一定是临时标记的依赖情绪。

他心底碎碎念，胡思乱想中伴着樱井翔呼吸声音，又睡了过去。

松本润坐在钢琴凳上探身凑近琴谱架，有模有样地翻着樱井翔平日里练习的琴谱，其实是为了避开樱井翔看着自己的目光。

他们刚吃过早餐，谁也没说等下去干嘛，各做各的事。

今天的樱井翔很不对劲，松本润用余光去瞄樱井翔，对方正用电脑确认工作的事，手边放着手账，柔软皮质的手账衣可以看出已经用了很久，松本有点好奇。

在节目上做司仪，练就眼观四路的樱井翔，何尝不是这样，他的一分心思用来处理工作，剩下九分心思全在松本润身上，双脚相叠勾起的脚趾、裤管藏不住的脚踝、颀长的脖颈、领口处的锁骨、若隐若现的吻痕、还有松本润偷瞄他的视线；对他手账的好奇。

樱井翔拢了拢手账，不给松本润觊觎的机会。

他前几天收拾旧物，翻出他替换下来的手账内页，每张都写满了日程，只有一张明明空白，抚摸上去却刻满了松本润三个字的比划。樱井翔摸着深深的刻痕，不禁笑自己当时傻，看到小报消息就以为松本恋爱了。

他把那张纸塞进了现在的手账本里，每次打开本子都会先去摸一摸，再用愉快的心情翻去其他页，写下他的计划。所以他不能把手账给松本润看，因为追人计划，尚未成功。

处理好临时的工作，他坐在松本润的旁边，提议要教对方弹钢琴。

松本润有些兴奋，正襟危坐，十指搭上琴键。樱井老师的手搭在他手上，抓着他的手弹了一首《小星星》。松本润傻了，尽管他还在“弹琴”，侧脸看人不看琴键也不会中断琴声，因为这根本就是樱井翔抓着他的手在弹。

疑惑猫猫看了看黑白分明的琴键。又看了看樱井翔，来回不停抬头低头，懵逼的松本润看到樱井翔面无表情的脸崩裂，头越来越低，声音也忍不住了。樱井翔不忍了，他放肆猖狂地笑，笑声响彻客厅。

松本润任由樱井翔捉弄，实行敌动我不动方针，打算秋后算账。

樱井翔按下最后一个键，放开松本的手，独奏弹了一首《Beauty and the beast》。

曲终时，樱井转头看到松本润认真的表情，他忍不住靠近松本润，想亲他想抱他，什么都不做也可以。

松本润还没从音乐情境出来，氛围太好，樱井翔凑过来时候，他不由自主闭上了眼。

是温柔的吻，初时只是双唇触碰，樱井撬开了松本的牙关，明明用着同一支牙膏、吃的同样的早餐，松本润的味道却特别甜，让人欲罢不能。

樱井翔悔恨，他能不能撤回刚刚那句——什么都不做也可以。

呼吸着对方的味道，樱井翔结束这个吻时恋恋不舍，在松本润的下唇内侧，坏心地留下了牙印。他退开一点，看到松本润还沉浸在刚刚。

樱井翔凑前想讨第二个吻，松本润的指腹顶住他的唇。

“翔くん，太奇怪了我们。”旖旎亲密得像情侣，可我们明明不是呀。

“嗯？”樱井翔抓着松本润的手指，放进口中含着舌头舔着指缘，情色的暗示。

松本润勾起手指回应他，另一只手解开了樱井翔的家居服。

这才对呀，我们只是炮友而已，不带情欲的吻，太过暧昧，让人躁动，让人不安，让人害怕。

仿佛，有爱一样。 

“去沙发……”松本润被吻得呼吸节奏乱拍，他双臂挂在樱井翔身上，感觉自己离琴键越来越近，他双手抵着樱井翔的胸膛，想推开他。

“沙发昨天做过了。”樱井翔咬着松本润的唇，一只手蹂躏着他胸前的乳头，拒绝了他，并用另一只手把松本润推倒。

钢琴被砸，发出巨响，松本润的手被按在琴谱架上，好在钢琴板没有棱角，平滑圆润，没有硌疼他的背。

樱井翔看着松本润小穴不停张阖，想起昨晚肉穴紧吸包裹着性器的又湿又热的感觉，下腹一热，他脱下自己的裤子。

“屁股抬起来，”樱井翔拍打着松本润的臀部，欺负着身下的人，手又在肉臀处揉捏着，想要掐出水。

臀瓣没有水，可是琴凳上已经被松本润的汁液打湿了一片，空虚想要被填满的后穴，穴嘴也因为有爱液，一张一合时，发出空虚的水声。

松本润抬起自己的腰，身体向下滑听话地刚抬起脚，就被樱井翔强有力的手抓着腿肚，放在他的腰侧处，樱井扶着性器插入后穴。

“后面都湿掉了。”樱井翔摸着松本润的后穴感慨到，Omega为性事迎合会分泌的液体，松本润越兴奋水越多，他们的交合处全都是水，甚至连樱井翔的睾丸都被弄湿了。

“松本润好湿啊，水真多，你看……”樱井翔托着松本润的屁股，将交合的部分抬高，让松本润看他的后穴是如何吞吃下肉棒的。

“唔……被翔くん弄得好湿…都是水…唔……被插得好舒服……”松本润看着交合处，刺激得他肠壁一直紧缩，快感随之而来，樱井翔趁势抽出每次都往最深处顶。

松本润被樱井翔顶得一直在往后面撞，他小嘴张着，嘴里一直吐着淫话和呻吟。

“呵，”樱井翔笑了，他托着松本润操着，松本润因高潮，脸上写满了餍足，软穴紧缠的感觉太棒，樱井翔有意每次都往松本润敏感处捣，软肉的触感太好，樱井翔忍不住又磨又顶，在松本润这里他总觉得自己要不够，“谢谢夸奖，我会更加努力的。”

松本润一直后面咬着樱井翔的阴茎，明明肉穴的已经被撑到最大，松本润只觉得自己的水一直在往外漏，水滴一样，滑过他的臀缝，而每次樱井翔大力顶弄，他的睾丸又会不停拍打肉臀，现在沾上了水声，听着声音就觉得更淫荡了。

松本只能靠背部和手肘支着自己的身体，下半身悬空，昨天本身的性事本就榨光了松本润的体力，今天这一遭，樱井翔动作太激烈，抓着他大张的大腿，把他往深处肏。

激烈的性事、交缠的身躯，松本润被樱井翔顶着动，身下的钢琴不时发出琴声噪音，再加上性器抽插和睾丸拍打的声音，松本润羞得攀上了第二次高潮。

等到樱井翔餍足，把松本润抱去沙发。松本润被肏得合不拢腿，小穴还一直有液体外泄，身上乱七八糟的液体，有汗液、有精液。樱井翔使坏，把他后穴的水抹在他乳头处。

松本润坐在沙发上，面对着钢琴，湿掉的琴凳，还有被松本润扯烂的琴谱。

樱井翔从地上捞起家居裤穿上，应该是松本润的，走到钢琴旁，按了几个键。

“まちゃん，钢琴要是坏了怎么办？”

“啊？”松本润抽过抱枕，看樱井翔。

“我只接受肉偿噢。”不出意外，抱枕砸到了樱井翔的脚下，樱井翔毫发未损，因为松本润实在没有力气了。

“我刚看了下厨房没有食材啊。”樱井翔走出浴室，松本润的声音由远到近传来。

“不如出去吃？”樱井翔在衣柜里挑着外出的衣服，虽然都没差，区别只是胸口袋的图案。

他心不在焉，按奈不住想去看松本润的心情。

“诶？”松本润露出惊讶的表情，樱井翔心跳骤然加速。

“嗯？我下午有工作，吃完饭把你送回去，时间刚刚好。”樱井翔在松本面前脱下浴袍，换衣服。

“不不不不用麻烦翔さん了……”松本润突然看到樱井翔的裸体，害羞到结巴，想要和樱井翔去约会可是又惶恐他亲手打破自己做的约定，害怕他们炮友关系越界，樱井翔会离开。

“嗯？”他看松本润四处乱瞟，脸上的表情却意外丰富，至少他读出了松本润兴奋又不安，犹豫不决想退缩。

“不麻烦，走吧，吃饭去。”樱井翔替松本润做选择，如果松本润退一步，他便追两步，知道松本润的心意后，他有恃无恐，势在必得。

樱井翔带松本润去他常去的餐厅，进门后服务员上前迎接。

“樱井先生，您定的位置在这边。”

落座后，松本润总觉得哪里不对。樱井翔推荐菜色让松本润把疑惑放在了一旁。

等到他们吃完后，松本满足地放下刀叉，这时候又有一道菜端上来了。

“这是主厨为了松本润先生特制的黑松露蛋卷，用餐愉快。”服务员离开以后，松本润和樱井翔低头分食着这一道特制。

“呀，为什么啊，明明我才是常客，却没有这个待遇。”樱井翔发出难过的声音，又有点不甘心，抬头看松本润，写满了委屈。

“诶？真的？我还以为是你……”松本润说话的声音渐渐变小，他以为这是樱井翔给他带来的惊喜。

“不，不，不是的，我只不过是提前定位置，没有和他们说是松本润来，你要相信你的知名度啊。”樱井翔连忙解释道，就连音调也越来越高，着急地蹦出个少年清脆的嗓音。

松本润自我安慰他们就是炮友，为什么他要把事情想得浪漫。

“提前定位置？”终于解开落座就有的不思议，樱井翔早就定了位置。

“起床的时候想和你一起吃午饭，再看个电影，我都想好晚餐吃什么，结果临时来了个工作，上午还擦枪走火。”

樱井翔做自我检讨的同时，盯着松本润的脸，看到对方一惊一乍，他想如果松本润是只兔子，他的两只耳朵会竖着慢慢垂下来，再坠在兔子眼睛前，挡住自己害羞的表情。

为什么这话说得那么暧昧，他差点以为就是在约会。

松本润你不要那么天真烂漫呀。你心动樱井翔的温柔，可是你曾经用不信任伤害了他，不联络、不解释，换成是自己大概早就不交际了，怎么还会坐在餐桌上一起吃饭呢。

炮友之间礼貌互动，你不要认为是心动。

他拿起面前的水杯，告诫自己，常温水喝下去，他认为自己清醒了，用他还算得上拿手的演戏，把自己天马行空的乱想，掩盖下去。

“我可以自己回去，你下午有工作赶快去准备吧……”松本润体贴地说道，他有一点点难过，还有点自备，他想樱井翔以后的伴侣一定很幸运，因为这个人他有樱井翔喜欢着。

“时间来得及，我把你送回去。”

樱井翔和松本润并排走着，上了车离去，不远处周刊杂志跟着他们一起来松本润家楼下。

第二天刊发的杂志里，是樱井翔和松本润的同框图，从餐厅一路跟着到松本润家楼下。

松本润和樱井翔亲友关系大家都知道，这次报道没有泛起很大的水花，松本润的事务所也没有干预，纯粹只当是狗仔跟拍。

樱井翔拿着杂志，端详着上面的报道，文字中规中矩。松本润和互联网社长恋爱那篇文章，小报写他们爱情甜蜜；他和鸣海凉介之间故事，小报添油加醋把故事说得蜿蜒曲折跌宕起伏，十分抓人眼球。

怎么到他和松本润这里就成了关系很好，朋友出行呢。

炎上商法，看来这个办法不行啊。


	19. Chapter 19

松本润飞海外录制节目这件事，难得的是松本润亲口对樱井翔说的。樱井翔第一次进松本润的家，当他走进家门时，简约又温馨的设计，让他不禁遐想以后他们之间的小窝，会是什么风格。  
  
“好时尚——”樱井翔在玄关脱了鞋进到屋子，地面摆着一个巨大的行李箱，收拾到一半。  
  
松本润在冲茶的同时解释道：“明天我要飞拉斯维加斯，录节目。”  
  
茶放在茶几，松本润用脚想把行李箱踢到角落，樱井翔让他先收拾，不用管自己。  
  
松本润歪头看他，充满不解。  
  
“你现在不收拾，难道想出发前再收拾吗？”樱井翔反问他，站着的人转念一想，确实如此。  
  
“需要我帮忙吗？”看松本润将搭配好的衣服一套一套放进去，樱井翔好奇，他自己的习惯向来是，带多少件上衣、裤子，没有考虑过需要搭配。  
  
比起穿得好看，难道不是更需要注意保暖吗？！  
  
“现在可是隆冬噢，你那么怕冷，保暖的衣服多带点。”樱井翔坐在行李箱旁，盯着正整理的松本润。  
  
“我哪里怕冷了……”人总会在喜欢的对象面前总保持着完美，不肯承认自己的小弱点。  
  
“暖身贴带了吗，够不够？我帮你下去买点？”樱井翔也不揭穿他，只担心他能不能好好的照顾自己。  
  
“不用不用，我还有一件羽绒服，够暖和的。”看他起身准备下楼，松本连忙阻止，不情不愿地拿出拍戏才会用到的暖宝宝，替换了原来盐枕的位置。  
  
松本润在樱井翔的关心下，行李内容大换血，他坐在地上，看樱井翔把整理好的行李箱立起来，他没有和樱井翔一起出去旅游过，以后也不会有机会，不知道以后又会有谁给樱井翔收拾行李。  
  
“起来吧，肚子有点饿了，我们是出去吃还是？”樱井翔伸手把坐在地板上的松本润拉起来，明明是第一次来，却不客气地在厨房逛了起来。  
  
“樱井翔，你出来好不好，站在我家厨房里，你真的很可疑。”松本润站起来的时候，还被樱井翔趁机抱住蹭了蹭，他还楞在原地脸红，樱井翔已经走到厨房了。  
  
“オレ？”樱井翔竖着大拇指指向自己，明明是在说他下厨的不靠谱，樱井翔偏偏表现出非常自豪的模样。  
  
樱井翔表示他当然自豪，松本润做菜天下一绝，以后都被他承包了。  
  
仓鼠掉进了瓜子堆，谁能不高兴。  
  
“不是你，还有谁？”松本润拎着樱井翔的领子，拉出了厨房，把他按在了沙发上，并把遥控器塞进他手里。  
  
“你，在我做完饭以前，不准进来。”松本润留下一个婀娜的背影给樱井翔。  
  
“哇，凶巴巴，好像阳子妈妈，”话刚说出口，不远处的小猫的尾巴毛都炸开了。  
  
樱井翔乐得看个性鲜活的松本润，在他面前不用顾忌任何，想哭想笑，不必隐藏。  
  
食毕，樱井翔十分自觉地走进厨房帮忙洗碗，松本润闲得没事，又搭起了乐高。于是樱井翔从厨房出来的时候，看到松本趴在地上专心致志地玩玩具，他晃眼又想起他们在那套房子里，最后一晚也是如此，樱井翔惶惶不安，脑海划过自己摔碎的手机、写满对方名字的手账页、银行账户写着房款的账单细目、与松本润擦肩而过打招呼却没得到的回应。  
  
其实那时候他过得也不差，慢慢释然也能接受离开松本润这事实。如今松本润把自己打包缠上蝴蝶结摆在自己面前，他的手在拆开包装时，却一直发抖用不上力，对于松本润，他特别珍贵也害怕失去。  
  
在松本润身旁坐下，抬起他的下巴，吻了起来。  
  
松本润于他，是喜欢还是爱？  
  
“唔，去房间……”松本润再一次提出抗议，虽然他知道眼前这人不会听他的。  
  
“你明天要飞十六个小时，今天不做。”樱井翔将松本润环抱在怀里，像连体婴坐在地板上搭乐高。  
  
今天是松本润发消息让他过来的，餐桌上准备好的饭菜都是樱井翔喜爱的，现在抱在怀里这个心不在焉玩玩具的小朋友耳朵是红的，担心松本润在飞机上不舒服，给他留下临时标记后，樱井翔说第二天送松本去机场，留宿得理所当然。他们像往常一样相拥而眠。  
  
樱井翔还有一丝丝坏心思，他想把松本润家里都沾上自己的气味，他如同身处悬崖上的绳桥，往前走一步，都要试探。  
  
太阳还没完全升起，樱井翔的大脑比闹钟先行运作，睁眼时松本润躺在他不远处，刘海放下闭着眼睛，圆圆的包子脸一半埋在被子底下，像一块软乎乎的年糕。他悄悄拖过这块年糕，揽进自己怀里，等着这人被闹钟吵醒。  
  
“早上好。”松本润揉眼打招呼，闻到樱井翔浓厚的信息素，才反应过来他正贴着人胸膛睡觉。  
  
“对……对……对不起，我不是故意钻进你怀里睡觉的。”松本润脑子还没清醒，又被吓得不知所措，解释都在结巴，他心里有鬼，担心樱井翔发现自己的心思。  
  
樱井翔当然知道松本润不是故意，他愉快地起床，留下松本润在被子里害羞，不肯出来。  
  
“まちゃん，再不起来飞机要赶不上咯。”松本润听话地从床上蹦起来，再拿出新的洗漱用具递给樱井翔。  
  
同款不同色的牙刷摆在一起，樱井翔拿出手机拍下了这画面。  
  
“剃须刀我直接用咯？”松本润的剃须刀是他送的，放在旁边的润肤乳也是他送的，樱井翔心情的愉快程度呈指数上升。  
  
“好~”松本润准备好早餐，踏入浴室梳洗，在镜子前，正在剃胡子的樱井翔朝正刷牙的松本润挤眉弄眼，他含着泡沫笑了出来，是美好的温馨居家小日常。  
  
到达机场的停车场，松本润一个人拿下行李箱，再一次拒绝樱井翔下车送他的请求。  
  
“不用了，送到这里就好了，再被拍到我们也不好解释了吧。”松本润隔着车窗和樱井翔道别。  
  
看松本润的背影越来越小，变成一个点最后消失，樱井翔施施然离开，他看着路况喃喃：“被发现就被发现，承认喜欢我有那么难吗。”  
  
樱井翔嘟着嘴抱怨，打着方向盘驶离了机场。  
  
在国内参加节目的录制，被问到樱井翔新年怎么过的，他才想起昨天是他和松本润新年第一次见面，他们行程太满，也不知道下一次见面是几时。  
  
松本润落地后，与当地的拍摄团队接头，开始了一天的拍摄。主题是松本润在海外的两天贴身记录，行程在赞助商安排好的基础上，可以自由发挥。他在飞机上睡了一觉，虽然没有在家里睡得安稳。落地时，智能手机自动调整时区，看日子又往回跳了一天——离樱井翔的生日又多了一天。  
  
节目组问松本润第一个目的地要去哪里，松本润也不避讳，直言坦荡说要给樱井翔买生日礼物。  
  
站在货柜前，他又被问了，你凭什么去挑选衣物呢，他笑着答的是感觉。  
  
整面的鞋架，款式多得令人眼花缭乱，他记得樱井翔的喜好，记得他的鞋码和衣服尺寸，挑出了两件搭配单品，与樱井翔衣柜里那成排的T恤和牛仔裤风格接近。  
  
陪同的人感慨松本润与樱井翔的朋友情谊深厚，只有松本润知道，他只是将隐晦爱意说到最尽兴。

  
  
松本润从海外回来，又马不停蹄地去北国拍摄，赶回东京是因为恋爱节目的最终期需要他和大原一起录制短片。  
  
白天过去才完成任务，当天晚上他拿着礼物去找樱井翔，小别胜新欢，纠缠得难分难舍，樱井翔担心松本润身体吃不消，动作很温柔。  
  
松本好像在风平浪静的海面上，慵懒的、随风晃荡。  
  
又忙碌一天，月落日升，松本润到录制现场。六位嘉宾在棚内观看录制好的VTR。  
  
内容是去各自伴侣的家里，进行Room tour还有以同居主题小剧场拍摄。  
  
大家惊讶樱井翔房间整齐得像样板间，松本润和樱井翔他们在暗处对视了一眼，樱井翔抿唇隐忍着什么，却藏不住眼底的笑意。  
  
“众所周知你的房间是乱得刚刚好，这么整洁难道你在上节目前特地准备的？”今日请来的节目协作与樱井熟识，吐槽也不留余力。  
  
“才不是呢，我平常也有整理的。”松本润抬头看了看天花板，忍住自己揭穿谎言的欲望。  
  
节目组先拍摄他和大原的部分，在各自的两座屋子里，取景了小剧场。  
  
松本润在家里都会收拾和做家务，比起樱井翔家真实的模样，他的家才该被称为样板间。  
  
结束拍摄后，松本润想的第一件事就是樱井翔乱糟糟的屋子。  
  
去找樱井翔，松本进屋就开始碎碎念，到时候被拍摄到杂乱房间，樱井翔的精英人设一定会崩塌的。  
  
樱井翔看他撸起袖子收拾自己的屋子，赶快上前帮忙，不愿意让他一个人累到。他乐得和松本润一起做家务，才不会提醒松本润，他“乱得恰到好处”的房间早就被节目上的损友们宣传得人尽皆知了。  
  
“噢我知道了，平常有整理，上节目前再请保姆来整理。这很明显不是你房间该有的样子嘛。”樱井翔被逗得说不出话，想找松本润进行名为「寻求安慰」实则为撒娇的动作。  
  
松本·家养小精灵·润在一旁瞪了一眼主持，勾起脚继续看樱井翔和Bambi在他收拾的房间里演着同居生活。  
  
说不吃味是假的，他告诉自己这在演戏，心里舒缓一点点，这一点点用比喻解释，就是五倍浓缩黑咖啡里放了三两粒白砂糖的感觉。  
  
“诶，竟然还有饰品盒，是手表吗，全球限量珍藏版那种吗？”Bambi全神贯注盯着樱井翔打开他的饰品盒。  
  
盒子里的内容没有Bambi想的金贵，只是普通的饰品。樱井翔摘下来的脐钉、戴过的耳钉、还有一些零碎的项链和手链。  
  
VTR进行到这里，工作人员推着樱井翔的饰品盒上来了。  
  
“节目环节的安排，要Bambi挑一个物品上节目展示，我也不知道为什么他会挑这个。”六人离开各自的座位，在桌子旁围成了一圈。  
  
松本润也是第一次看到这个首饰盒。  
  
“这可是翔さん年轻时候的宝物诶！脐钉和耳钉，我们只能从照片看到你佩戴的样子吧。”节目组早已准备好照片，投放在现场的电视上。  
  
看着以前金发耳钉桀骜不羁的少年，大家纷纷赞叹帅气模样，樱井翔在心底说这个一脸臭屁的毛头，猖狂又叛逆，对待质疑只想着要如何反驳，如何证明给世人看。于是他考上了大学，于是他带着不纯的目的靠近松本润。  
  
咄咄逼人的少年想用绯闻逼松本润就范，却被对方的事务所澄清他们普通朋友的关系。愤懑的他听到工作人员在说人要有自知之明，不要自作多情。尔后他在心底发誓，总有一天他会让松本润心甘情愿承认和他在一起。  
  
任性的他，和大原耕二并无不同。接近带着目的，宠溺都是伪装。  
  
偏偏松本润还是喜欢他。  
  
坐立难安的樱井翔，心底渐渐升起愧疚之意，如果说松本润是珍稀的美玉，他是不是不该玷污这份晶莹剔透？  
  
隔着人群偷看他，这人正津津有味看着首饰，表情眼底都写着想要再知道多一点关于自己的事情。  
  
樱井翔觉得难堪。  
  
首饰盒第一层被木村夫人揭开，与上层的满满当当不同，下层的项链少之又少。  
  
松本润一眼看到那条项链，心跳漏了一拍，是他一齐买下的Moonlight。自己家抽屉里躺着同系列的Daylight。  
  
他们断交之前，松本润被腺体折磨得苦不堪言，他都会攥紧自己胸前的这个吊坠，樱井翔是他的太阳，他会为自己带来光，每每钻心刺骨的疼席卷而来，松本润告诉自己，会好的一切都会好的，等你健康了，你就可以和他两情相悦了，此时，樱井翔是他的心灵止痛药。  
  
两条项链的寓意，是相因相生的存在。  
  
视线交缠只有一秒，各自心底藏着自己的秘密，很快就看向其他地方，对视会爆炸。  
  
松本润伸手接过项链，拇指腹摩挲吊坠花纹，幸好你还在。  
  
他在窃喜樱井翔还留着这一条项链，这是他送给对方唯一的礼物。  
  
松本润珍视项链的表情、对视时樱井在他眼底看到的希冀和渴望，此时耳边有个声音告诉樱井，你千万千万不要辜负他。  
  
节目并不会因为樱井翔和松本润内心翻涌而停止录制，樱井翔和Bambi的录像带放完了，紧接着小山夫妇的录像，一如往常的温馨日常生活记录，VTR播放结束后，小山单膝跪地，对着妻子又是一次真情告白，丈夫说自己每句都是肺腑之言，感动得夫人木村连连落泪，松本润连忙递上纸巾安慰她。  
  
松本和大原的压轴，小短片的开头是松本润一直在处理公事，大原坐在一旁看杂志，各自做各自的事情，互不打扰，和谐自然的相处。  
  
樱井翔悄悄哼了一声，他在心里建起一个武擂台，而大原耕二在场上被他不停地暴打。  
  
你喝水的杯子客人用的，而我在他家有专属马克杯——大原耕二开始扣血。  
  
拍摄时候点的香薰蜡烛，是我和松本润一起挑的——血条持续下降。  
  
松本润处理的工作，自己有给他提过建议、还为他联络专家，你这个小毛头办不到吧——血线不稳，掉至一半。  
  
你看杂志坐着的沙发，我用后背式入过松本润——对手血条清空！  
  
K! O!  
  
最后松本润裁判高举他的手，宣布他的胜利。  
  
小剧场看完，樱井翔也明白了，因为以前对他只是玩弄现在却步，不如从今以后把他当心肝。  
  
把松本润拱手让人，他做不到。  
  
“松本润小朋友，你刚刚是糖袋打不开就和糖生气吗？”还是那位吐槽役担当主持，用这句话过渡录像带与现场的话题。  
  
松本润嘴笨讲不清，说着才不是这样，这时候樱井翔像往常吐槽老友一样，用打趣的语气说道：“松本润是很容易和自己较劲的人，他玩乐高的时候拼错了，会气自己是个笨小孩，再又很乖地捡起来重新拼；拆糖纸拆不开，也是在和自己生气，但绝不是暴躁。”  
  
不熟的人总说他爱发脾气，樱井翔才知道，松本润就好像一颗山竹，外壳硬邦邦，内里却柔软。在他眼里，笨拙的松本不擅长表达自己的内心。  
  
众人由角色认识他，便以为他也蛮不讲理。这个不聪明的小孩，尝试去解释，却没人听他，只认定他身上的标签。  
  
而樱井翔不愿松本润被误会，如果有人往他身上贴爱生气的标签，那么就由自己来为他撕掉这标签，属于松本润的赤诚与温柔，他想让更多人知道。  
  
“我们松润啊，是个很温柔的人啊。”  
  
啪！松本润你死了，樱井翔说这句话就是在你心上狠狠地开枪，从此你只能死心塌地对樱井翔了。  
  
被误会的滋味，他早已习惯，可有人心疼，为他解释，他内心的脆弱不见了，因为有懂他的人存在，他逐渐强大。  
  



	20. Chapter 20

松本润发誓他眼前的人肯定被劫持了。不然有计划狂人称谓的人，怎么会在电视台的停车场里，拉着他就往海边跑。

刚下了节目的松本润，盼来了三天连休，其中两天是原本预留给恋爱节目补拍镜头的，节目组刚刚通知不需要补拍。

现在不过午后三时，他走向停车场同时划着手机，想要购买航票去哪里玩玩。

打开全球各地特色推荐，看着介绍，松本润想起之前和樱井翔提起自己打算在国内游玩。他说他有酒店推荐给他，还有好吃的餐馆和有趣的景点。

松本润以为他会收到整理好的旅行大全，却收到了酒店预订成功的信息，樱井翔直接替他操办了所有。

去到当地办理入住前台说：“樱井先生已经支付了所有费用，并让我们转告您，玩得愉快。”

同行的生田斗真，自然知道他们的奸情，刚走进房间，他就用手肘怼松本润，一句话把松本润说到脸红。

“什么时候改叫樱井夫人啊？”

他的脸烫得可以涮烤肉，连忙捂住生田的嘴，俩人打闹着进了松本的房间。

樱井翔给他们定了两个房间，意在Alpha小小的占有欲，即使松本润的同行是朵兄朵弟里的Beta生田。

把人赶回房间以后，松本润打开窗户，一如介绍所说的，放眼望去都是海。他拍下一张发给樱井翔，感谢他定的房间。

返信来得很快「我也想看海。」

松本润趴在阳台上的栏杆回复「这个房间看海很棒，不愧是你推荐的呢。」

「好，下次我们去，还再订这一家。」

如果他的手再松一点，手机会垂直掉落，摔进楼下的沙滩吧。

是他的想的那个意思吗，樱井翔要和他出来旅游吗？

不想再坐以待毙的松本润，面红耳赤的敲着信息。

「西班牙的海也很好看。」

「好，下次去西班牙。」

聊天讯息一条接一条，松本润在刚刚已经跑回房间，跳上床铺，扯过被子，把自己做成了一根饭团卷。

快窒息了才从被子里露出半张脸呼吸。

走在停车场的松本润，还在纠结三天连假可以去哪，突然听到有人喊他。

“上车，我和你助理说了，我送你回去。”樱井翔摇下车窗，喊他。

松本润乖乖坐上副驾驶，扯着安全带扣好。樱井翔开车很稳，缓缓地起步，放的音乐也是舒柔的钢琴曲，早起录制节目的他，睡了过去。

等醒来的时候，他看到自己在沿海高速上。

“？？？”松本润的眼睛大得似铜铃。

“上次说去看海，你没有忘记吧？”樱井翔打着方向灯。

“诶？看海？西班牙？”松本润心想，他可没带护照！

“西班牙太远，我可不敢一声不吭拐你过去。”樱井翔看倒车镜变道往出口驶去的同时，松本润的可爱他也一览无余。

你也！知道！你是！一声不吭！拐人走啊！

“我们同时取消了通告，去问助理，你还没有出行计划。”樱井翔自信满满，知己知彼才会在停车场守株待兔。

“噢——”松本润解开锁屏退出了航司订票App，他不会说再迟一点，自己就定了出去玩的机票。当然，他也会取消掉，他想和樱井翔在一起。

车又行驶了一段路程，开进了私家路，花园门自动开启，一座别墅出现在松本润眼前。

“诶？”独栋建在海边，房子装修得气派，松本润想到了大概。

樱井翔没有回答，走下车牵着松本润走。

光是牵手这个动作，松本润惊得四处看，就害怕有狗仔出现。确认过世界只有他和樱井，他抿唇埋头往前走，试图用额发挡住他眼角眉梢的绯色。

他们只在黑暗中牵过手，现在太阳还没落山，阳光明媚。

松本润的可爱，樱井翔当然知道。他们来往不再止于房间，时常出去吃饭像约会一样。

他会搜罗许多好吃的餐厅，和松本润一起去，有天饭后甜品过于好吃，俩人贪食，撑得樱井翔提议散步消食，他们并排从繁华的商界走到僻静的公园，路边灯光散落。

他们不约而同看天上，天气晴朗好多星星，樱井翔心里还可惜，没有月亮，说不出那句月色真好。

脚步停下，距离太近，手背贴手背，明明拥抱、亲吻、上床都做过，他却没牵过松本润的手。公园里安静得只听得到风吹枝丫的声音。樱井翔的小拇指勾住对方的手指，不给时间让人拒绝，他们从手背贴手背，到掌心贴掌心。

十指指缝没有空隙。

松本润用另一只手拉过围巾，挡住自己的脸，掩耳盗铃说了一句：“好冷啊。”

明明这个怕冷小熊的手心在出汗。

“冷我们就回去吧。”

“？？？”

樱井翔！你这个！大直A男！

尽管他在心里咆哮，可丰富的内心活动，更大一部分是紧张，心跳要破表，走路同手同脚。

松本润抽回自己的手，告诉自己都是气氛太好，是情难自已，牵个手而已，自己拍那么多恋爱电视剧，怎么会没有经验，像刚谈恋爱的毛头小子。

手没抽回去。

樱井翔拉住不让掌心宝离开，路灯下，松本润扯着樱井翔大步流星往前走。

“诶，等等，我要追不上了。”樱井翔说话气喘吁吁，松本润听到连忙停下脚步，于是樱井翔又撞上了松本润的背。

他痛呼一声，身上却被对方的信息素包围。樱井翔脱下了自己的外套给他披上。

趁人还愣着，樱井翔和僵着的小企鹅又牵起了手。

就好像幼稚园小朋友放课后走出园外。

回到繁华的商圈，路边店铺关门后，行人稀少。戴着口罩的樱井翔和围着围巾的松本润，牵手在大街上走着。

车停在打烊百货的停车场，他们只好从车库入口走进去。

上车后，樱井翔打开暖气，自动运行的车载音乐，深情的男声悠悠传来，哼唱着

And I've been thinking about it lately（最近我不断在想）

Does it ever drive you crazy（你有没有曾经因为）

Just how fast the night changes（夜晚变换无常而烦恼）  
  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of（怕你曾梦想过的一切）  
  
Disappearing when you wake up（会在你醒来的那一刻灰飞烟灭）  
  
But there's nothing to be afraid of（但你真的不必害怕）  
  
Even when the night changes（因为无论夜色如何变幻）  
  
It will never change me and you（我和你的爱此生不渝）

樱井翔越过中控台，握着松本润的手，话到嘴边忍住了，告白的话他现在不说，怕太过随意，告白对象应该被珍重。

以后他们的小孩问起父亲是怎么向爸爸告白的，地下停车场的车里，也太没情趣！

松本润还在害羞握手，却不知道这人已经想到成家，车里渐渐暖和，他才从肩上扯下樱井翔的外套，抱在怀里，催促樱井翔。

“快回家，我好困，明天还有工作呢！”

奶音是如何练成的？首先你要有个奶包，当他情绪激动，控制不住自己心跳，音调升高，发出奶味儿的音波攻击。

樱井翔今天带松本润回家了，进屋后，樱井翔把钥匙递给松本润，示意对方接过。

松本润又是皱眉和眯眼，疑惑这人的行为。

“钥匙拿着，怕你等会儿走丢了。”

“噢好。”松本润接过钥匙随手就往裤兜一插，以为这就是备用钥匙，离开时归还他就好了。

入门就能看到院子和外面的天空，夕阳西下，片片火烧云，松本润被余晖吸引，跑出去院子，周围没有高楼，抬头就能看到完整的天空，他不禁拿出手机记录这美好的一刻。

樱井翔从车后尾箱把行李拿出来，他交代助理把松本润放在他家常用的东西，都买了一份新的，一并整理好带了过来。

东西都放上二楼主卧后，他来到院子，只见松本润看得如痴如醉，这人清瘦的背影，只穿了打底和毛衣，樱井翔担心这里海边入夜温度骤降，松本润会冷。

他从背后环抱松本润，埋进对方颈窝，嗅了嗅松本的味道，然后下巴垫在锁骨处，露出了得意的笑容：“背后苦手好像就没被我吓到过。”

“这里除了你，又没有谁。”松本润早就发现了这件事情，他一直以为是Omega标记后对信息素的信赖，但后来才知道这是樱井翔限定。

但是他不说，松本润多少猜到樱井翔近来对他的亲近，他们早已是友达以上，等谁先开口。

“你怎么知道，说不定有人翻墙进来，看到夫人你姿色美颜，想要一亲芳泽。”

“什么夫人，胡闹。”松本润故作生气掩饰被调戏的害羞，挣脱不出身后人的怀抱，索性眷恋温暖，把手机放回兜里，任由这位偷花大盗一亲芳泽。

樱井翔也不客气，他各抓着松本润的手放进自己两侧的口袋里，再揽着松本润。

两个人享受着呢子大衣的温暖。

“喜欢这里吗？”

“喜欢！”少有的、傲娇的坦诚。

松本润扭头看樱井翔，他的眼底藏着星河，还倒映着樱井翔的模样。花前月下，樱井翔凑近想要轻吻他，他肚子的鼓声，先一步响起。

没有亲上，因为他们对视一眼，不约而同眼睛弯弯，笑出了声。

樱井翔牵着手，把他的夫人带回去。

屋子里暖和，一进到室内，松本润的鼻子受不了温差，他揉了揉鼻子进厨房料理简单的家常。

饭后松本润说想去海边看看，被樱井翔拒绝了。

“你刚刚都冷得吸鼻子了，晚风太冷怕你着凉，明天出太阳再去吧。”松本润憋着嘴离开了饭桌，哼了一声，故作不满地对樱井翔说：“饭桌你收拾吧。”

平日也一直是松本润做菜樱井翔洗碗，不管他说不说，都是樱井翔善后。

厨房的水声一直响着，偶尔听到碗筷碰撞的清脆响声，松本润哪都没去，抱臂站在樱井翔身后，靠着料理台当监工。

他们聊着最近圈里发生的事情，有工作上遇到的烦心事，也有共同好友之间的喜事。

随着年岁增加，身边好友的喜事渐渐从结婚变成了生子，松本润聊到上次拜访友人府上，家里有两个小孩，都很喜欢他，尽管不常见，每次见面都会扑上来，还有一次次子嘴里还含着米糊就凑上来，亲了他一脸。

水声停止了，樱井翔转身把松本润圈在怀里，问他小朋友亲的是哪里。

松本润的手自然而然地挂在樱井翔脖子上，说小朋友不知轻重，亲他的时候，还撞到了他的嘴角，可是小朋友怕疼自己先哭了出来。

“亲了你的嘴？”樱井的吻盖在松本的嘴角，他探出舌尖撬开双唇，轻舔松本的上颚，邀着松本勾起舌头回应他。

吻得难分难舍，情欲难忍，呼吸着对方的味道，共享着氧气，樱井翔吃小朋友的醋，到后来就是在蹂躏松本润，占有主导权，由他完全支配着松本润。

他打开松本润的双腿，往前进一步，托着松本润的后脑勺，交换着唇舌的味道，他微微退开，看着身下人被亲得缺氧，满脸唇色，红唇微张喘息着，嘴角还有诞液，他又把松本润整个压上料理台，亲吻像激战。

松本润退无可退躺在桌上，屁股一半贴在大理石面，一半悬空，他脚尖点地，感受樱井翔身前的硬物，贴在他会阴处，带着快感的摩擦。

樱井翔退了一步，解开自己衬衫的纽扣。松本也抬起腰，脱下自己的裤子，手撑起自己的上半身往后坐，衣衫凌乱也顾不得，他后跟踩着料理台，打开双腿，露出他因情欲而流水的后穴。

尽管身体诚实地打开，做出诱人的动作，满脸明明写着是欲求，表情还是害羞的，他猩红的舌尖舔着润湿下唇又用牙咬着，呼吸越来越沉重，渴望被巨刃填满的后穴，忍不住不停缩阖着穴口，才能缓解一点点空虚的难耐。

眼前的景色有多美，樱井翔他看不过来，松本润的脸精致沾上了艳情，又是别番滋味，宽松的上衣被松本润挺立的性器撑起下摆，而后穴每次用力的紧吸他臀尖都会紧绷，穴口流的水越来越多，灯光下淫靡的水光，都在勾引着他。

樱井翔滑过穴口沾了满手情液，他伸出两根指头探入后穴，空庭终于开张，松本润发出享受的喟叹，哼着奶音想要更多，他抱着自己的大腿，用手扯开自己的臀瓣，将穴口展露在樱井翔眼前，两只手指根本堵不住松本润，淫液一直像外溢出，积得桌上有片湖。

“你这里好会吸，又湿又烫，我的手指全都吞进去了……”樱井翔觉得自己手指在被松本润柔软的肠壁夹着往里绞。

“不够，想要更多……”空虚一波一波侵袭着他，这一点点抚慰他不满足。

“是两根不够？”樱井翔说着又放入一根手指，三个手指在后穴抽插，灵活的指尖往不同地方摸着，按着不同地方，手指快速进出，松本润眯着眼急喘，樱井翔找到了他的敏感点，不停地玩弄着，用指尖大力按着那块软肉，上下推让，松本润的快感不停积累，最后攀上了高潮。

松本润仰着头大口呼吸着，颀长的脖颈露出好看的弧线，樱井翔往他喉结处留下一个吻痕，让松本润放松，低头看手指慢慢从穴口抽出。

松本润顺着樱井翔的视线望过去，看自己的穴嘴咬着手指，体内的欲望又在叫嚣。高潮让松本润体温升高，他飞快地脱下衣服丢在一旁。

“唔，你明知道我说的是，手指不够……”樱井翔把手指的淫水都抹在了松本润的唇上，命令松本润舔干净。

樱井翔的呼吸越来越重，松本润伸出舌尖，从手指尾往上舔，他的脸也被沾上了自己身体的情液，松本润的舌头在手上舔来舔去十分贪吃，没有满足。

“你看我舔干净了哟。”松本润勾着舌尖在樱井的指腹上来回滑，是等待表扬和奖励的小孩童真模样。

樱井翔下腹更热了，他的性器撑开了穴口，软肉裹紧了他，Omega分泌的情液是最好的润滑剂，被调教成性的后穴此刻以最舒服的方式接纳着他，他把整根埋入松本润体内，这是他们最近的距离，穴嘴想唤醒身上人的野性，而主人还保持着刚刚大开股间邀请的姿势。

松本润的伸手沾了自己满手淫水，柔软无骨的手，轻轻触碰樱井翔的囊袋，滚烫和湿濡缠着性器，温暖的掌心玩弄自己囊袋敏感处，樱井翔抬起松本润身子，往自己身上撞，让自己的性器能够进得更深。

他的动作满足了松本润，对方无心再玩弄他，樱井翔挺腰进出自己的性器时，都会抓着松本润往自己身上靠，穴肉更深处有无限吸引力，勾着樱井翔每次都用性器顶端在那一处又顶又磨，捣弄的每次又大力又快，积累的快感层层叠加，肏进幽深处在紧吸时候，樱井翔都觉得自己顶端抵着的地方在颤抖。

“嗯……嗯……啊……怎么……那么深……”喘息和情色的呻吟混在一起，一声比一声高，最后松本润最深处被肏到觉得疼，高潮不如说是抽搐的痉挛，控制不住自己的口水，他的前端已经被肏出两次高潮，精液射得他上身到处都是，就连下巴都挂着一滴。

“肏得好痛……”松本润两次高潮前后连在一起，充满弹性的穴嘴咬着他性器的根部，穴内肠肉向无数张嘴吸着他的肉刃，等着他来喂饱，樱井翔挺腰扶着松本润腰侧，撞进深处抵着射了出来。

“以为要被标记了……”没有力气的松本润再也撑不住，躺在了料理台上，全身淫靡的痕迹，挺立的乳头，鲜嫩可口的乳晕，樱井翔低头含咬着温存，度过这段不应期。

吮吸着乳头，口水声、舔弄声渐渐被俩人的喘息声盖过，咬着另一个乳头，手指指腹揉弄着他刚舔完的挺立，泡在松本润湿哒哒臀缝的下身又硬了起来。

樱井翔拍了拍松本润的屁股，示意他换个姿势。

缓过来的松本润，赤脚踩地翻了个身，趴在温暖的桌面，丰满的乳肉被压扁，他翘起臀部露出还没合起来的后穴。

“请翔くん今夜尽情享用。”

  



	21. Chapter 21

他们来度假，没有人干扰，樱井翔没有规划行程，随意悠闲度过这三天。今早醒来的时候，他拿过手机已经快要下午两点，这时他才懂春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。  
  
屋里的暖气二十四小时不停工作，可是怕冷的人类在梦里喜欢向热源靠近，于是他低头看了看，四肢挂在自己身上、睡着的小考拉。  
  
看怀里的人眼睫毛轻颤，呼吸声频率也不一样了，猜他已经醒了。  
  
松本润连睁开眼睛的力气都没有，昨晚某人索取无度，好几次他都以为生殖腔要被破开被彻底标记了。  
  
他不想清醒，更不想离开这温暖的床铺，没有工作，他可以在床上躺一天。  
  
但是他很快就被打扰了。  
  
“你的膝盖还痛不痛？”樱井翔低沉慵懒的睡嗓在他耳边回荡，呼吸的气息打在他脸上，他一听说话的内容，装睡都装不下去了。

  
  
昨晚在料理台上交缠，樱井翔射了一回还不过瘾，抱着松本润想回二楼主卧。  
  
“潤，”性器还插在他体内，他已经高潮数次，体力不支，任由人支配，双脚勾住，夹着樱井的腰，他无力的回应着身上的人，“要放你下来咯。”  
  
松本润被放在楼梯上，樱井翔让他爬楼梯。他渴望性爱，被肏得情动，只想要快感，哄骗的语气在说，只要你爬上去了，你就能攀上你想要的高潮。  
  
松本润听着话往上爬，可是体内粗硬的性器总在作恶，他每往上爬一个阶梯，樱井翔抓着他的腰往里顶，楼梯还没爬过半，他已经无力趴在地上，被掰开双腿，任由肉刃在他身体里进出。  
  
“不乖噢，都还没爬到最上面。”樱井翔扳过松本润的头，堵住他呼吸的粗喘，交换了一个咸湿的吻。地板上的水迹明显，汗液、精液和爱液，在楼梯上延绵。  
  
“不行了……翔くん……”喘不过气了，自己就要缺氧窒息了，可是身后却一直被顶弄，被抵着的深处，快感积累，明明累得要死，却还想要更多。  
  
松本润四肢酸软无力，膝盖被磕得疼，樱井翔还在进出他的后穴，他再一次高潮时候，仿佛身体都不是他的，可是快感是真实的，樱井翔令他上瘾。  
  
樱井翔把松本润翻过来，性器还埋在里面，这个动作不免让松本润又尖叫起来，他的手臂抵在额头精疲力尽的模样，生理泪水挂在眼角，楚楚可怜的表情，与身上凌乱的吻痕干涸的精液，又是别样风情。  
  
看到他头发有几缕贴在脸上，樱井将他的头发都撩到脑后，露出美人尖低头吻住。  
  
“唔……我不行了……”与刚刚在厨房料理台上撩人妖精判若两人，此时的松本润就如同在沙漠荒野缺水的人，濒临死亡。  
  
“刚刚是谁说要让我好好享用的？”  
  
“唔，再肏就真的夹不住了，全部都流出来了。”  
  
他刚说完就被抱起来，受到惊吓后穴忍不住一夹，性器的粗硬抵在自己后穴带来的快感，又唤起了他的兴奋和性欲。可是腰已经酸得连呼吸都疼，身下还吸着性器，他趴在樱井翔的颈窝出一抽一抽地哭。  
  
“真的不行了……唔……怎么还是那么硬啊……唔……我会不会被肏出发情期啊……”松本润嘟囔抱怨，让樱井翔哭笑不得，插着人往卧室走。  
  
到了浴室，樱井翔抽出自己还硬的性器，实在不舍温暖湿软的内壁，心疼他累得不行的样子，想着去淋浴间解决，松本润像小猫一样，扶着浴缸跪坐，扶着樱井的性器，为他口交。  
  
嘴巴大张，努力吞下肉刃，性器上还沾着自己的体液，想着又脸红起来，抬头看樱井享受的表情，他动作更加卖力。樱井的肉棒每一次都顶到小嘴的最深处，肉体拍打的声音和松本渴求的上目线，给樱井带来快感，动作越来越快，他抽出了自己的性器，看着身下人不解的表情，他撸着性器，全部都射在了松本润的锁骨处，有的还溅到了下巴。  
  
“真糟糕啊……”樱井翔拂拭他的脸蛋，看着春潮刚过的表情，发出一声赞叹。  
  
松本润低头，含着龟头吮吸又舔着性器顶端，最后留下了一个吻，说了一句：“大好きね！”

  
  
“你在说什么，我的膝盖不是我的，我感受不到疼。”樱井翔听着瞌睡虫的胡话，笑着又拿过床头的喷雾，在被子底下，温暖的掌心贴着他的大腿抚摸，拉过他的腿，对着膝盖把药水喷上去。  
  
“起床吗，还是再睡会儿？我看看冰箱有没有什么菜能让我发挥一下的。”  
  
“我这就起床！”樱井翔总有办法对付被子年糕松本润。  
  
松本润坐在床边穿拖鞋，想起来昨晚是被樱井翔抱着上来的，鞋子还在厨房，赤脚还没落地，他就被抱到了浴室。  
  
樱井翔让他脚踩着自己的脚背，揽着松本润的腰，松本漱口，他就给递牙刷，洗脸，他就给拧毛巾，等松本洗漱完，他才把人放走。  
  
从二楼望下去，楼梯的一片狼藉让松本润更是羞得要炸毛，他努力避开昨晚留下痕迹的地方，没有办法，除非他纵身一跃跳下一楼。  
  
捂着脸做完心理建设，伸出脚还没踏到地面，樱井翔扛起他往下走，任由人捶打直到把他放到地面。  
  
“又不是第一次，也不是最后一次，你早点习惯吧。”  
  
“你！去收拾厨房！弄不干净今天我们都别吃了。”松本润又羞又气，抱胸坐在沙发上，给昨晚就关机的手机充电。  
  
樱井翔乐得听松本发号施令，进了厨房的他不由得说一句，昨晚做的确实激烈了点。  
  
收拾完厨房，俩人也没下厨，出门吃了个简餐，过了饭点又是冬日，并非海边热闹的时候，餐馆里也没有其他客人。  
  
他们说说笑笑吃完了一顿，速食快餐味道平平，因为一起吃饭的人，仅仅只能果腹的食物他们吃出了糖的甜。  
  
过了马路就是沙滩，俩人专门来看海，出门时换上了人字拖。海岸边零星有几个游客。被樱井翔裹得厚实的松本，想要去踩水，却被樱井翔拉住，阻止了这个行为。  
  
松本润抿着嘴露出不高兴的表情，樱井翔牵着他的手说笑话哄他，走完整条海岸线，聊了许多事情，他们还说起了以前的事情。  
  
“说个有点厉害的事情，性腺发病时候痛不欲生，等缓过来的时候我全身像是从海里捞起来一样，我打电话给助理，一直打不通，我才发现自己打错电话了，就这样的情况，我竟然一个人到了医院。”  
  
因为海的一望无际吧，原本藏着许多秘密心事，海浪将所有顾忌的壁垒冲刷，也许说出来他就能释怀忘掉了吧。  
  
松本润脸上表情满满得意，樱井看着只觉得心疼。  
  
“到了医院就直接被送进急诊了，”松本润忽然笑了起来，他说：“等我清醒以后才知道晕过去之前我签了手术同意书，拿过来一看三个汉字丑到我不认识。”  
  
松本润踢着沙子继续说。  
  
“要是那时候有人给我签什么文件啊，我说不定就要倾家荡产了，意识不清醒的感觉真是糟透了。”  
  
他停下脚步，牵着手走在前面的松本也止步，疑惑看他。  
  
樱井翔忍不住抚摸他的脸，托着他的后脑勺接吻，手轻轻放在他后颈的腺体处，怕弄疼了他。  
  
海浪声已经听不见了，等到他们难分难舍亲完，松本润才想起来他们在外面，他低头拉着樱井翔的手快步往前，走了一段路以后，他的脚步渐渐放缓，俩人手牵手并排走着，松本也不忘解释。  
  
“不要露出这样的表情，我说出来是因为这件事过去了，手术也做完了，我人也还算健康，所以……”  
  
松本润想要告白来着，却听到街边的商铺的吆喝声，原来他们已经渐渐走到了商街入口，松本润在内心大喊可惜，想要一鼓作气告白，却发现他们涌入了人潮。  
  
似乎是街尾的商店在打折，家庭主妇们正往那儿赶，他们被推让着也走进了热闹的街市。他们悠闲的脚步阻碍了赶着去抢购的人，松本润不知道多少次被挤以后，樱井翔伸手抓着他的肩膀，把他揽进了怀里，不让人撞到他。  
  
好不容易离开了吵杂拥挤的地方，发现就在樱井家附近，松本失去了刚刚的气氛，想着要如何进行下一次告白。  
  
路过花园，他看到小径旁的水龙头插着水管，想要冲洗脚上的沙子。冰冷的水划过肌肤，松本润被冷得哆嗦，快速冲完以后，他把水管出口对着樱井翔，把水龙头开关拧到最大，然后对着樱井翔就是一阵乱射。  
  
以报复这人不让他下海踩水之仇。  
  
樱井翔被突如其来的冰凉惊到，衣服被水打湿了一半。他大步向前，从后抱住松本润，钳制他的双臂，抢来水管，以其人之道还治其人之身。  
  
松本润大力挣扎，没穿鞋子的双脚用力踩在樱井翔的脚背，这才挣脱出来，往外跑，不熟悉跑到了车库，连通屋子的门没有关，松本润被后来追上的樱井翔一把抓住。  
  
这人还香，樱井翔抱在怀里挠他痒痒，松本润笑得喘不过气来，想逃跑，可是樱井翔没有给他这个机会，抱起他往轿车车前盖坐。  
  
松本润大眼睛看着樱井的眼睛放软求饶，还偷偷释放了自己的信息素，想要安抚身前的Alpha，翔さん喊出口的声音像没戒奶的娃娃，软乎乎的，就好像喝了一口芝士奶盖麻薯奶茶（加糖那种），又奶又甜还软。  
  
水汪汪的狗狗眼看着樱井翔，坐在车前盖还是新体验，踢掉人字拖，双腿大张抻直腿，他拍了拍隔壁，让樱井翔也上来陪他。  
  
他没理，挤进松本长腿圈出来的小小天地，托着后脑勺吻住他的唇，并把人推倒。松本润抬起脑袋方便接吻，吻得忘情伸手环住樱井翔的脖子，樱井翔的手向下走，在他的背部摩挲。被放开时，他看樱井翔的眼睛，写满了爱意与索求，缠绵勾起了欲火，Omega释放的信息素，成了勾引，樱井翔滚烫的硬物此刻正顶着他的大腿内侧。  
  
樱井翔双手撑在他脑袋两侧，居高临下看他，他挺了挺腰，像以往他们肉体交缠时的动作，暗示着松本润。  
  
松本润脸红了，他也被顶得情动，自然而然双腿挂在Alpha的腰侧，他听到了樱井呼吸声越来越沉，却又笑了一声，低头亲了亲主动献身的小害羞，这时他看到原来松本润的今天戴着的项链是Daylight。  
  
突然停下了动作，松本润知道樱井翔看到了。这根项链就如同它的名字一样，为他带来了光亮，也给他带来了希望和勇气，他今天拿出来，希望能够告白成功。  
  
樱井翔扯开松本润的领口，在吊坠上烙下一个吻，珍重又虔诚。松本润的手玩弄着他柔软的发丝，悄悄抹去自己眼角的泪，又一次感受到他对自己的在乎，松本用手指划过樱井的脸庞，要在心底刻下这人的轮廓，不管未来，当下他们是爱着彼此就够了。  
  
樱井还抱着松本润的腰，他侧头贴在松本润的胸膛，听着心跳越来越快，他不禁打趣道。  
  
“松潤，你的心跳好快噢。”松本润眨了眨他的大眼睛，要不要告白、要不要告白，他越想心跳越快，都要快蹦到嗓子眼了。  
  
“哪里有，是你躺的车前盖引擎的声音。”樱井翔笑着从他身上起来，用力点头表示对他答案的认可，虽然今天车都没用启动过。  
  
看着樱井翔嬉皮笑脸，被调戏的人瞬间又气馁了，他气鼓鼓地推开樱井翔，回到了屋内，在厨房做饭时，厨具各司其职的同时，还被松本润当做某人的替身，用来发泄。  
  
樱井翔乖乖地跟在身后，他猜到松本润又在和他自己置气，此时他最好不要上前打扰，在厨房摔打食材就摔打吧，让他有个泄气的办法，大不了今晚没饭吃，他吃这个气鼓鼓小茶包就好了。  
  
当茶几都摆上他爱吃的料理，樱井翔乖乖地坐在主厨的旁边，俩人在客厅席地而坐，大口享用松本润的料理，把自己的腮帮子填满，两边鼓鼓的松鼠模样，讨好并逗笑了松本。  
  
“我们可以明天回去的时候，买点海鲜回去，你晚上喝酒的时候，可以当下酒菜吃，但是保存的时间不长，你要快点吃完。”松本润说话时，樱井翔手里的动作没有停下，他熟练地掐掉虾头，拨开虾壳，剃出虾肉，然后放在了松本润的碗里。  
  
“啊……谢谢……”松本润被樱井翔突然起来的动作吓到了，从小到大会给他剥虾的只有他的双亲，他嚼着樱井翔给他剥的虾，觉得虾肉更甜了。  
  
“那我也要谢谢潤做出那么好吃的料理，这么久以来，承蒙您照顾了。”樱井翔用湿毛巾擦手，然后他摆出了正坐的姿势。松本润见他如此郑重，连忙放下碗筷，回以同样的尊重。  
  
“家里催得紧，要我去相亲，所以我们的关系……”樱井翔说话的时候一直看着松本润，欲言又止，本以为这坚强刺猬又会装成没事人模样给他祝福说什么早生贵子的话，那他一定要把人压在地上，做到他坦诚自己心意为止。  
  
可是松本润没有，别说祝福的话了，此时他连保持镇定的办法都没有，他焦急地向樱井翔索取了一个吻，让自己的唇有温度，松本润主动的吻，没有章法只想渴求更多。樱井翔被推开时，他看到松本的脸上有两行清泪。  
  
“你…哎你先别哭…”樱井翔手足无措，他没想到自己告白的开头竟然先把对象给惹哭，但他又高兴，松本润比他想象中还要爱他。  
  
“我……”松本一抽一抽，拿过手边温水，试图想让自己停下来。他松开紧咬的下唇，带着哭腔问“一定要结束我们的关系吗。”  
  
樱井翔连忙拿过抽纸给松本润擦眼泪，松本润擦着左边的脸，他就把右边的泪拭去。他抬起松本的脸说道“对不起，我……”  
  
“我不想每次都错过你。”松本润抱着小腿，抢拍说完后，头埋在膝盖里，不想听樱井翔的决定。  
  
原来近来的亲近，只是最后的温柔。  
  
说完他的脸在裤子上蹭蹭，想把眼泪擦干。用力吸了一口气，下巴抵着膝盖，可是眼睛好酸，一直眨，一直有水溢出来。  
  
“每次？”樱井翔手忙脚乱，眼泪擦不干，他把松本润抱进怀里，释放自己的信息素安慰他，双手不停拍打他后背给他顺气。  
  
“之前，我都打算做完手术就告白，然后你就走了……”松本说话的声音闷闷的，就好像他的心情，雨夜前的桑拿天。  
  
“你还把我乐高丢了。”松本润推开樱井翔的怀抱，拿过纸巾擤鼻涕。  
  
“你听我说完？”樱井翔拉住准备离开的松本润，怕他是哭累了想是认命了，打算转头就要把自己打成饭粘子。  
  
“我的意思是，你当我伴侣，跟我一起回家好不好？”刚刚松本润一闹，他知道现在他拥有百分百掌握，方才会出手，可是告白说出口以后，他也体会到了等待回应的心情是难熬的。  
  
松本润的表情愣住了，今天心情起起落落落落落落。樱井翔的这句话就好比点燃火箭的那把火，boom！shakalaka！直接冲上云霄。  
  
他的脸上好比夏日祭里雨中的烟花。泪如雨下，心情如花火绽放，绮丽绚烂。  
  
“可以吗，让我做你的Alpha，我的婚姻届签上你的名字，生病时候我想要照顾你，不让你再一个人去医院，自己签手术同意书，请你，死后葬进我家的墓吧。”  
  
温情的告白，到最后却破功，惹得松本润哭肿的眼又弯弯。  
  
“翔くん，你的告白真的很差劲诶~”哭哑的声音却甜得要命。  
  
“诶？”故作惊讶睁大了双眼，听到了傲娇的答应，樱井翔把松本润扑在了地上，吻住他如车厘子般鲜艳欲滴的唇，并不打算在今晚放过他的亲亲爱人。  
  
END  
  



End file.
